The Princess is My Stalker
by Nighty-Knight12
Summary: What is a stalker? They follow you around all day and give you no privacy up to a point that its harassment. Then what if your stalker was the kind and beautiful crown princess of a magic kingdom? Find out what happens in this Light Novel like story.
1. Ep 1: To me she said, What she declared

**Episode 1: To me she said,What she declared.**

In this world full of magic, the unlikely is something you would find normal here. But in the end, the unlikely is still a mystery. Nature, spirits, alchemy, magical creatures and all others, they've been always a mystery in human eyes. Especially the concept of "love", Oh boy is that mysterious. It is one that all of us have in the very beginning yet fail to really understand it completely. I can't even understand it myself. For you see, my parents abandoned me because of it...Well not really. It's because my parents were said to be extraordinary people, it was hard to believe they would leave me.

My Dad was known to be the greatest knight the Kingdom of Asfatalia ever produced. It was said with his trusty long sword, he crushed off 3 whole battalions by himself. The funny part would be that he was the one ambushed when he had high fever and a broken left leg. Sounds Impossible? Tell that to the survivors of the battalion that tried to ambush him and lived to tell the tale. People also said that he was always optimistic and outgoing; he was loved and respected by both his allies and enemies. But all I remember of him was when he taught me how to hold a sword and always follow my mom.

Speaking of my Mom, she was the most gifted mage that the renowned guild of magic of Asfatalia ever nurtured. She was the friend of all nature's spirits and an excellent alchemist. I saw once a statue of her located at the center garden of the Private Magic Academy of Asfatalia for Royalty once when I was a kid. Why? It was said that she saved the kingdom from a "Flare Titan" when she fully summoned the storms of 9 heavens and lashed them against it. She was a truly celebrated heroine of the kingdom with kindness and beauty to match. Though magic was dominated by females and only a few number of men practiced it. My mom taught me magic at a very young age, she also told me to always be nice to people and especially girls.

They sound amazing don't they? How about this, because they had so much "love" for each other they left me to my grandfather and went on to go on adventures around the world. And that happened when I was 5, I never heard from him since. The only thing they left to me was my dad's short sword and my mom's sketchbook with nothing on it. All which were kinda useless.

But hey, I don't hate "love" entirely. I only dislike it a bit. I've had my share of "love"…well at least once. Back then right after my parents left, me and my grandfather would visit some big house to see another old man with jewels and guards all over him. But that old man would always bring a little girl with him. She was shy at first, but we were able to get along in the end. She was my first love and we played a lot of things I don't remember. But there was one time that she fell into the river that was leading to a waterfall. My grandfather said I jumped in and tried to save her and we both fell down a waterfall. I know something happened before we were saved but I can't remember, it's been so long.

But afterwards, she stopped being there when we came to visit. Until the end when my grandfather decided we should travel the world in order to hone my skills as a swordsman and a mage. In the end I never got to say goodbye.

It's been 10 years since I left Asfatalia, and we're finally back from traveling. My grandfather said it was about time we went home since he had to take care of his business again. I wonder what changed in the kingdom. It's been so long that I barely remember it.

* * *

><p>I see the gate of the kingdom. Right at dawn when the sun is about to rise, it feels so bright and feels like a fresh start. Then the white-bearded old man uttered some words. That would be my grandfather, <strong>Faldryn Wallblaine<strong>.

**Faldryn: **It's been a long while since we were last home. It feels like it was yesterday. But at least we're back now right? I can't leave the Magic Guild to be run by Eleina forever.

That's right I forgot, my grandfather is the Grandmaster and Archmage of the Renowned Magic Guild of Asfatalia. He is one of the few males who practice magic. He sounds powerful right?

**Leo:** Like hell it was yesterday, I was still wetting my pants when we left. And I barely remember anything about the kingdom. The only thing I remember is my parents teaching me a few stuff and a few other things before leaving.

Oh that's right! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is **Leonsalle Halevy**. My friends call me "**Leo**"…If I had any. I guess I'm the one telling the story.

**Faldryn: ** Oh come now, it wasn't that long. You still wet your pants even now right? So what's the difference?

**Leo: **WHO THE HELL WETS HIS PANTS AT 16! Besides, it's been 10 years now since we've been here. Of course there would be a big difference.

**Faldryn: **I guess you're right then my boy…but you still wet your pants right?

**Leo:** Don't screw with me..

As we continued to chat, we finally made it to the Kingdom gate. The nearby guards immediately noticed my grandfather and gave him a respectful bow. Then they made their way to open the gates.

**Leo:** You sure are famous here aren't you, Old man?

**Faldryn:** More or less, I just happened to be around here for a long time.

**Leo: **But still, it's great to finally be back to my hometown.

**Faldryn: **Indeed my boy, indeed.

As the gates opened there were colorful streams of magic light all around. The streets and buildings were clad in wonderful decorations. Little children played around with small spirits and magical fireworks we're all around at that fine morning. Everyone seemed to be celebrating something big.

**Faldryn:** Oh my, is it that time of year already?

**Leo: **Old man, what do you mean?

**Faldryn: **The Festival, The Festival of Radiant Eloquence. To put it in simpler terms, it's a kingdom wide birthday party.

**Leo: **Ahh a Birthday Part-KINGDOM WIDE! Why would the whole kingdom celebrate only 1 person's birthday party!

**Faldryn:** It's because of the person's birthday that they're celebrating.

**Leo: **Who's the snobby person who has the whole Kingdom celebrating?

**Fladryn: **Why, that would be the crown princess of the Asfatalia Kingdom. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since she was 5. And today she would be 15.

**Leo: **Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on, we still have to get to the guild and check on everyone.

**Faldryn: **I guess you're right, now shall we get going?

**Leo: **Yeah, lets.

And so we walked and made are way to the Magic Guild.

* * *

><p>As we walked up the highest hill of the kingdom and we ended up in front of a large building that looked like a monastery, a large garden was all around the vicinity. It was full of wonderful flowers, each shimmering with their own kind of magical blossom. And there was an old sign that hanged in the front of the building above the main door. It said "The Asfatalia Magic Guild: Drammatica". My grandfather gave a big sigh in relief.<p>

**Faldryn: **After such a long time and after many places, it feels great to be home again.

**Leo: **Yeah, there is no place like home.

In saying that we opened the door to that great building but we were surprised to see that everything was a mess. Books, scrolls, paper, staffs and all scattered around the building walls, even on the ceiling. You could see little creatures strolling around the place, without a care in the world.

**Leo: **Say Old man, has home always looked this way?

**Faldryn: **No, it hasn't. Oh well, what could you do after being gone for so long.

Grandfather pulled out his magic staff from his sleeve and tapped it on the ground. At that moment a strange wind put all that was scattered back to its rightful place. Books and scrolls were back to the shelves, Paper was back inside table drawers, Staffs and wands were back on their racks. And the creatures back to their cages. Among those creatures being rightfully placed by the wind was a large pig-like creature from the right hallway. With it was a black haired girl in a white blouse and a long black skirt. She was being dragged from the ground as she was holding tightly the pig-like creature…Kinda stupid if you ask me. As the creature was placed and locked back to its cage, she stood up and dusted her clothes. My Grandfather gave a slight chuckle.

**Faldryn: **My my, what a predicament you must've been in. Eleina.

**Eleina:** Yes, Quite. Thank you for tidying up the place it was a gre—An Old man's voice! And Magic!

She quickly pulled out her round spectacles from her pocket, put it on and looked to our direction. At the sight of my Grandfather she trembled to the ground. She was at cold sweat for a while but then removed her glasses and gave a sigh.

**Eleina: **I must be tired. I'm hearing and seeing things that looked like the Uncle Faldryn.

**Faldryn: **Oh but I am here Eleina. I'm here take charge again, since it must be hard to run the place all by yourself.

**Eleina: **Yes it is hard to run the place myself since—UNCLE FALDRYN!

At that moment she suddenly jumps to Grandfather's arms with a big smile on her face. My Grandfather extended his arms in response with also a big smile on his face. But the funny part was, he dodged the lady's jump and landed face first to the ground. She sat up straight and gave an irritated look at my Grandfather..She didn't even notice how hard her nose was bleeding.

**Eleina: **Uncle! After such a long time! I can't believe you could be so mean!

**Faldryn: **My apologies young one. I couldn't resist.

That's My Grandfather.

**Faldryn: **Anyway, it seems that you had quite a mess here a while ago. What happened?

The lady stood up straight and started to explain what happened before we got there with a teary look on her face.

**Eleina: **Well, me and the girls were about to do some festival cleaning and rearranging the things here before the princess visited. But as soon as I removed everything from the shelves, they ditched me to go into town. One thing led to another and it became that.

**Faldryn: **I see the girls are as rowdy as ever. Some things never change.

**Eleina:** Yes, so it seems. They only age and that's about it.

**Faldryn: **Yes, you have too young one.

**Eleina: **What's that supposed to mean!

My Grandfather laughed at her response and she gave a sour look at him. But then she turns her attention to me with a confused look on her face. Her nose was still bleeding without her noticing it.

**Eleina: **Oh? And who might you be?

**Leo:** Leonsalle…Leo.

It's not that I'm bad at introducing myself, it's just that her bleeding nose kept on bothering me that I couldn't speak well…damn, its gross.

**Eleina: **Leo? Could he be?

**Faldryn: **Yes, he is the son of Duran and Natalia.

Upon hearing what my Grandfather said she gave me another good look..That nose is so gross..

**Eleina: **Now that you look closely, you look like your mother with your mother's brown hair. Your features are close to your father but you have you have your mother's lips. As for your eyes, your father's fiery red eyes mixed with your mother's serene blue eyes to make such a deep shade of velvet. My, aren't you special?

Look, I know that her saying those things to me is kinda flattering even If I don't want to be paired up with my parents but her bleeding nose just wrecks it all. I can't stand it any longer.

**Leo: **Your..your nose is bleeding.

I just had to say it.

**Eleina: **Oh really?

She checked her nose and to her surprise, it was bleeding. Really, it was to her surprise. My Grandfather gave a short chuckle and a look on his face that said "Finally she notices it".

**Eleina: **I'm sorry!

Being embarrassed, she ran behind a curtain and pulled out her wand. A small green light emitted on the tip of her wand and she placed it on her nose.

**Eleina: _Recuperatio. _** (Recovery)

With those words, a bright green flash came from the curtain. And after the flash she came out of the curtain with her nose unscathed. She came out in front of me with a big smile. Magic, never ceases to amaze people.

**Eleina:** Sorry about that, I just forget to notice those things.

**Leo: **No, not at at all.

**Eleina: **Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Eleina Westbow, I am A Highmage at this guild and your Grandfather's niece. So that makes me your mother's cousin and best friend. You can call me Aunt Eleina.

She's my mom's cousin? Hearing this kinda caught me off guard and surprised me a bit. But yet again, I don't want to be paired up with my parents..I don't want to talk about them until needed. I barely remember what they look like, and they left me here without a bit of regret. So I got irritated.

**Leo: ** Please don't talk about my parents. I don't want to be compared to them either.

**Eleina: **What?

**Leo: **PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS IN FRONT OF ME.

**Eleina: **Wait, but I though—

Grandfather placed his hand on her shoulder indicating her to stop.

**Faldryn: **He's still mad about what they did to him leaving him here without him knowing.

**Eleina: **Oh, I see. I understand.

Aunt Eleina turned to my attention again with a faint smile on her face.

**Eleina: **I'm sorry I ever brought that subject up.

**Leo: **No, it's my fault for reacting to it so crudely.

**Eleina: **Now let's just forget about it okay?

**Leo: **Okay!

I responded with a smile on my face, I felt relieved that it was resolved. She extended her hand to me.

**Eleina: **Well then, it's been a while since you've been here. So I think it would be best to say, Welcome home Leo.

I firmly took hold of her hand.

**Leo:** I guess I'm back. I'll be in your care again, Aunt Eleina.

**Eleina: **Of course you will be. For now, how about taking a bath at the hot spring? Your clothes look a bit..worn out. I'll bring you a new set of clothes once your done.

My clothes being "worn out" is a big understatement. It was burned, scorn, torn and soiled because of the long and painful journey we had going back here. I guess a new set of clothes would be ni—A HOT SPRING!

**Leo:** Did you say hot spring?

**Eleina: **Yes, it is down the west hall. Take a right when you reach the end and it is through a big door.

**Leo: **Got it!

I left without another word with a large grin on my face. Through the west hall I went.

(Aunt Eleina stood beside Grandfather as they saw me off to the west hall)

**Eleina: **He has his mother's smile doesn't he?

**Faldryn: **He sure does. By the way, where are the others?

**Eleina: **Most of them are still out on a request, the remainder of them are enjoying the festival. Except maybe for 1 person I think.

**Faldryn: **1 person?

**Eleina: **No, probably just my Imagination.

**Faldryn: **Very well then, how about finishing up here so we and Leo can go around town?

**Eleina: **Yes Uncle!

* * *

><p>Finally! After a long while of traveling back to this place, a hot spring bath seems like heaven to me. I didn't waste time to stop and take off my clothes. So the moment I charged through the spring doors I just ripped out the clothes and jumped into the spring.<p>

**Leo: **SALVATION!

**Unknown:** Eh? EHHHH!

I didn't even care to wonder about that unknown figure that was at the middle of the spring as I jumped. As I splashed into the water, it felt warm. Ahh, Salvation at its best. As I ascended the water I heard a shrill, high-pitched voice coming from the direction of the strange figure.

**Unknown Voice: **Hey! What do you think you're doing! Jumping into the hot spring like that!

**Leo: **Sorry about that. It's just that it's been so long since I've had a nice hot bath.

**Unknown: **Well, that's okay then. Don't do it ever agai—A boy's voice!

**Leo: **Yeah, I'm a boy. Can't you tell?

**Unknown: **NOOOOOO!

**Leo: **Wait, Wha! What happened!

I got startled when the figure shouted and its shadowy form leapt to the air. From the fog was a small red light that seemed to come from a wand. I knew it was trouble.

**Unknown: **_Hasta __Coccineo__!__Circuloru__m__in__ ausus __trans__! __**Nam **__**pallam**__**!  
><strong>_(Spear of Scarlet Spirals! Venture into the beyond**! Whirling Blast!**)

A red spiraling force was heading to my direction. It was clad with short explosions all around it and I'd bet that the biggest explosion would be when it pierces me. It would hurt till tomorrow if it did. I have to do something.

**Leo: **_Gladius meus __de __Involucre__! __Nam__ lacus__ virginis __amplexus__! __**Avalon **__**Eutopia**__**!**__**  
><strong>_(Scabbard of my Blade! Become the lake maiden's embrace! **Great Place of Avalon!**)

The scabbard of my dad's sword was summoned to my hand and it rotated to create a magic circle that blocked the spiral's explosion. The figure dropped down from the air and readied its wand for another blast.

**Unknown:** Are you ready for another blast you bastard!

**Leo: **Bring it on!

I held the scabbard tight and braced myself for the next blast. The figure charged the next blast, I know this is gonna hurt.

**Unknown: **Ready! Here we..Leo? is that you?

**Leo: **Yeah it's me! Now where's that bla—How do you know my name?

**Apple: **It's me! Apple Redley! You remember right? Me! App!

**Leo: **App? App! I almost forgot about you bro!

I had a big smile on my face and went to his direction when I remembered. Apple is a friend that I used to play with when I was a kid. My Grandfather would always be visited by his father and him and we would hang-out often.

**Apple: **Bro? Okay, I'll accept that..Somehow. So how've you been?

**Leo: **A little this a little that! Anyway It's great to see you again. It was kinda lonely for me without you.

**Apple: **Lonely! You! Without Me!..I feel so embarrassed right now.

**Leo: **Don't be! After all, now we're back together.

**Apple: **...You're making me feel more embarrassed.

**Leo: **Now now, come on. We're back and that's all that matters right?

**Apple: **..Right.

**Leo: **Right! High-five!

As I reached for a high-five through the fog, but it felt like I reached for something else, something soft and warm. I stroked it for a bit to investigate what it was.

**Apple: **Mmph…Nmmph..

Apple just kept on mumbling as I investigated. I couldn't get what it was so I asked.

**Leo: **Say App, bro, when did your hands get so soft? Magic gel from an alchemy shop?

**Apple: **..WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING ME!

As she shouted the fog started to clear. It showed his fair white skin and Strawberry Blonde hair. And also his camellia colored eyes. His features seemed more feminine and masculine, not to mention his shrill voice…Oh Crap, I forgot. **Apple is a girl**. And worst of all, I was stroking her chest. Which were actually not bad at her age—This is not the time to think about that. I don't know If I'm going to enjoy this memory or regret it. Though, I only thought she was a boy because she was so flat and short haired. She looked so tomboyish back then, but I guess not anymore. I sure hope she doesn't hear what I'm thinking of inside my head.

**Apple: **WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT ME BEING A BOY!

Crap..she did hear me say those things. I hate it when I think out loud sometimes, time to brace for impact.

**Leo: **Ehehehe..How much did you hear?

She clenched her fist and it started burning with explosive fire.

**Apple: **EVERYTHING.

**Leo:**…Please forgive me!

**Apple: **Forgiveness? Here's FORGIVENESS!

With a fist of fire, she launched me into the air. I'm…going to die am I? At least I get to see my grandfather again…Ahh, Grandfath—Wait! My Grandfather is still alive! No! I don't wanna go to heaven alone!

(My naked self was launched into the horizon of midday's sun)

* * *

><p>As soon as I was able to finish my bath when I came down to from the sky, Apple directed me to a room where I could dry myself off as I wait for my clothes. I guess she was over awhile ago with that punch she gave me. I went inside that room and dried off myself with a towel I looked outside the window and oversaw the town festivities. Everyone was jolly and happy, young or old, rich or poor, everyone was celebrating. The princess must be a great person to be celebrated like this. I wonder what she's like..<p>

**Apple: **Hey Leo! I have your clothes ready! Get dressed so we can check out the town already.

**Leo: **Ah, thanks Apple. Give em here.

As Apple entered the room, she was dressed in a red camisole over a white silk turtleneck sweater with an fire crystal necklace over her neck that was shaped like a crescent moon. She also wore a pleated skirt that matched the camisole and thigh socks that matched the sweater, along with brown colored boots. She looked rather cute in that outfit because of her strawberry blonde hair, but she was giving me a weird look the whole time since she entered the room…I wonder..

**Leo:** Hey App, why the weird look on your face? Is there something on mine? Did I grow a tail?

**Apple: **T..T..To..To

**Leo: **T? To?

**Apple: **T..To..Tow..wawawah…

**Leo: **Wawawa?

**Apple: **Tow..Towa..Towawa?

**Leo: **Oh..I get it, I'm real sorry…I grew a real tail didn't I?

Apple went silent for a moment there..Then she took a deep breath. I noticed she was blushing red a bit.

**Apple: **…

**Leo: ** Hmm? You said something?

**Apple: **Towel…

**Leo: **Towel? What about it?

**Apple: **WEAR YOUR TOWEL IN FRONT OF ME YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE GOING COMMANDO BEFORE ME WITH NO CONSIDERATION AT ALL! I'M A LADY YOU KNOW!

With that statement she dashed towards me with a burning fist. Crap, I forgot she was a girl again. I have to get used to that Idea someho—Here comes her herculean fist again. This time, screw heaven. I'll get launched to my next life! I have to do something before she does something to me! What was that mom used to say..WHAT WAS IT!

Right!..To make a sad and angry girl smile again, no matter who she is..is a...gentle kiss to the forehead! That would make her calm and warm again! Even if I dislike my parents, mom's advice worked back then when I was a kid. Hope it works now!

And so I did, I caught her wrist at the last moment and went in for the kiss on her forehead. It was successful, but she didn't say another word. She just kept on looking down on the ground, not even looking at me. She was redder than before, that was for sure. She just walked out slowly without another word. She reached the door but stopped in front of it.

**Apple: **Just..Get dressed quickly..Okay?

**Leo: **O-okay.

**Apple:** Good response.

**Leo: **What?

Not answering my question, she ran out the door. I guess she was in a hurry, but for some reason I think I saw her smile on her way out…I'm just imagining things. Anyway I have to get dressed, we're gonna check out the town today. I can't keep them waiting.

I wore the clothes I was given and looked at myself at a mirror. The chainmail I was given was enchanted, it was made to be as light and comfortable as cotton. The steel chest guard complemented well with the chainmail and was enchanted to protect me more from physical attacks. Over it all was a red enchanted jacket-cloak with golden linings that was supposed to protect me from magical attacks. Brown pants and boots we're for my bottoms along with a belt to carry my dad's short sword and a small pack that contained my mom's sketchbook and other valuables of mine. Not bad Grandfather, I look really good in this outfit if I do say so myself. Now I have to meet them outside so we can get going.

As I got to the main hall, only Apple was there. It seems Grandfather and Aunt Eleina left for town first before us.

**Leo: **Sorry for the wait.

**Apple: **It's fine, let's get going into town already. Aunt Eleina and The Archmage left a note saying we should meet them at the square.

**Leo: **Well okay then. Lead the way.

We locked up the guild house and started strolling our way down the hill and into town. It was colorful and bright as far as we could see. So then we talked as we went down.

**Leo: **So App

**Apple: **Hmm?

**Leo: **When did you join "Drammatica"?

**Apple: **About 6 years ago.

**Leo: **Why?

**Apple: **I've always wanted to be a Flare Mage just like my mother. So I'm studying up to become a fire mage then to find my own "Flame of Resonance" to be contracted with and become one. Just like her.

**Leo: **Wow, that's one big dream. "Flame of Resonance" huh? What's that?

**Apple: **A "Flame of Resonance" is when fire titan recognizes your existence as a kindled spirit and bestows upon you his or her "Original Flame" and gives you the authority to use it as you see fit. My mother was contracted to "Adamas Terra" whom gave her the original flame of "Frostfire" and she mended it into her own creation that was known to become "The blue flame" or better known as "Sapphire"

**Leo: **No way, your mother was "Eloise of the Sapphire Rain"!

**Apple: **Yup. But she died giving birth to me, and I only heard those stories from my father and the people around me back then. But my father is gone now too.. I thought I was going to be alone back then.

**Leo: **I'm so sorry to hear that…

The mood got a bit damp there. It's beginning to feel a little awkward. Even I would feel a little down when I hear a sad story from a bro. Yes, I still call her "Bro". I can't help it she feels that way to me and I don't feel conscious in front of her at all..That may be a problem in the future. But then suddenly, she breaks the damp moment.

**Apple: **You don't have to apologize, Aunt Eleina took me in and the other girls are nice to me. And from there I was able to start training as a fire mage. And plus, you're here again so it just got better.

**Leo: **Right! Us bros have to stick together and support each other from now on!

**Apple:** Right! High-five!

We did a high-five to close our agreement to support each other. I'm glad after so many years that we've been apart and after my misconception of her being a boy, we were still bestest bro buddies. But something seems to be missing in that agreement. So then she pulled my face near hers, and she had a seriously irritated look on her face.

**Apple: **Just remember, even though we are bros I don't want to see you prancing around naked in front of me all willy-nilly and you forgetting that I'm a girl, since **I AM A GIRL** after all. Got it?

**Leo:** Go-got it.

So that was the missing part of the agreement. Me forgetting that she was a girl. Gotta remember that from now on…though, I doubt I will.

* * *

><p>We finally made it to the square where my Grandfather and Aunt Eleina were. We met with them and decided to take a seat at a café to have a little chat about our Journey.<p>

**Faldryn: **So then the Dragon eats Leo whole but spits him out afterwards because he soiled his pants

**Leo: **Hey! I was 8 back then! So don't pin that on me okay!

**Eleina: ** That is so like you to soil yourself.

**Apple: **Yeah! Even back then when we were kids you did that!

Aunt Eleina and Apple fed on my misery laughing as my Grandfather continued to tell the tales of my most embarrassing moments of the journey.

**Eleina: **Okay then, that's enough picking on Leo.

**Apple: **Aww, come on. Just one more story, pretty please?

**Eleina: **That's enough, young lady.

**Apple: **Oh alright..how boring.

**Leo: **Thank you aunt Eleina.

**Eleina: **Don't mention it. By the way Leo, how's your magic training?

As she asked about it, my Grandfather cleared his throat. I didn't know how to answer her, but I guess I have to come clean on this one. Better than asking me in future, I'll just have to put it in a way that it's not pathetic.

**Leo: **Well…Uhh..

**Eleina: **Well? Uhh?

**Leo: **Hmm...

**Eleina: **Hmm?

**Apple: **Stop Stalling and tell us already!

**Leo: **Okay! Okay…Well, I've mastered all the basics in controlling and mixing the elements but…I still can't manage to go to a higher level of elemental power tapping as well as advanced mana shaping…

**Apple: **Huh! You're still in Novice Class! But it's been 10 years! You had a 6 year advantage against me, and I thought you would be 2 ranks below Aunt Eleina you know?

**Leo: **Well, things just don't go as planned right? Even for 10 year journeys.

**Apple: **Huh? But what about that spell you used with a sword's scabbard to block my "_Nam __pallam__" _a while ago? Deflection Spells are supposed to be Warden Rank right?

**Leo: **That is true, but that spell is probably the only powerful spell I could do. Though I hate to say it, it's a spell my mom taught me before she and my dad left. Along with another spell that allows me to call back my sword and sheath if it were away from me. Even then, those spells require great mana concentration for me to do.

Apple starts laughing at me again without hesitation. Ughh..This sucks, I hate being weak at magic.

**Eleina: **Well maybe magic is not your strong suit. Then again, mages are more like heavy artillery in a fight. Maybe you're a frontliner just like your father. You know, a Knight. Like how they use their power too…How do they use their power?

**Faldryn: ** They utilize their own blood as a medium to tap into their soul or "Soulforce" for physical abilities that far surpasses any normal humans. As opposed to mages who uses internal spiritual force or "Magic" to invoke ethereal forces into reality.

**Eleina: **Wow, and then?

I could see the intrigued look on Aunt Eleina's eyes. She's really into this huh. Grandfather even got Apple interested. Oh well, can't do anything about that.

**Faldryn: **As we mages use "Magical words" to convey their abilities, Knights write "Soul Symbols" on the bladed weapon using their own blood to utilize theirs. Like how a the Elements determine the type of magic a mage uses, the kind of "Vanguard Soul" a Knight has depends on what weapon they use and how they use it. One can practice both but no one could combine the two. Since the fundamentality of where they get their powers are opposite.

**Eleina: **Wow, I see. So Leo, what weapon and sword style did you learn?

**Apple: ** Yeah! What do you know?

**Leo: **I have my dad's old short sword and I've learned some styles on the journey. So I think I'm good at  
>two-handed and one-handed style. But I know I'm best using a backhanded style, since I use a short sword after all.<p>

**Eleina: **Okay, and as for your "Vanguard Soul"?

**Leo: **…About that…

**Eleina: ** Hmm?

**Apple: **Well?

**Leo: **I..Don't have one.

**Eleina & Apple:**...What?

Aunt Eleina and Apple had a confused look on their face. It's like they went blank when they heard I don't have a Vanguard soul yet. Learning how to use a sword is fine but a Vanguard soul is…another thing.

**Leo: **I said I don't have a Vanguard Soul.

**Apple: **But you said you learned weapon styles during the journey. How is it that you don't have one?

**Leo: **Look, learning how to use a blade or shoot with a bow is completely different from learning a Vanguard Soul, it's just not the same. And every time when I try to practice calling for one, the force back fires at me and sends me flying.

I finally said the truth, and they all went silent. Aunt Eleina had a surprised did say another word but it looked like Apple had another thing in her mind. Why do I know that? It's because I could see that dark smile on her face. Oh boy, she's enjoying this isn't she..

**Apple: **So that means you're just a one spell monkey that knows how to swing a butter knife around different ways then…Ha! You're way weaker than me!

I came! Her harsh words came! Gah! Master Apple..Please spare me. I know I suck at Magic and Soulforce but..IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I JUST DO ALRIGHT!..Wait that sounded wrong.

As we continued to laugh, suddenly loud trumpet sounds could be heard. We looked into that direction and saw the parade caravan going into our direction, in front of it was Soldier that kept on shouting.

**Soldier: **Make way for the Maiden of Radiant Eloquence! Our Lady of the Golden Crown,  
>Princess Halerisica Landervale!<p>

With the shout of the name the town's people started talking around saying "The princess is coming". They gathered around the caravan path in hoping to catch a glimpse of the princess. They seemed so happy to hear that the princess is coming their way. I wonder why? What's so special about that princess anyway?

**Apple: **Oh? The Princess is coming? Hey Leo, let's go take a look at her. She doesn't get out much anymore since she started The Royal Magic Academy 4 years ago. So it's pretty rare to see her out.

**Leo: **Is that so. Well, don't wanna miss a chance right?

**Apple: **Right, so let's go!

Spoken like a true bro, Apple did. We raced into the crowd to check out the princess of the parade. Yeah! Bros check out girls together right? So that's what we're doing...Though, I have to remind myself that Apple is one.

* * *

><p>When we were able to get into the crowd, we could feel the energy these people had. I can see why they'd be excited to see a princess that hasn't been out in a while but this is ridiculous. Everyone was jumping and moving around the place shouting "Princess! Princess!". The hype was too much, they kept on pushing us around back and forth until we got separated. As a White Carriage drew near, I was pushed up to the front of the crowd. I could hear 2 men talking about something about the princess.<p>

**Man 1: **Ahh, Princess Halerisica. I haven't seen her since she was 12. Now I get to look at her as she turns into a fine lady.

**Man 2: **You said it. And now since she is 16, she has to pick someone to be her husband. Since it is stated in Asfatalian Tradition after all.

**Man 1: **Really now? But I've heard she turned down every suitor that came to visit her. Every single one of them came from distant land of riches just for her hand for marriage. She would just sit at the riverbank near the palace smiling each time she was allowed to leave the Magic Academy.

**Man 2: **Maybe she loves the water there? Even then,with her looks and kindness, who wouldn't travel?

**Man 1: ** You could say that again.

The men gave a hearty laugh as they finished the discussion. I've overheard them saying the princess getting married, so she would be. Gosh, I feel sorry for the dude that she decides to marry at an early age.

After I was deep in thought thinking about the marriage part, I suddenly realized that a white carriage was in front of me. And in that carriage, there I saw..The princess.

Everything around me drew up in white light as I looked at her. Her flax blonde hair that reflected the morning sky, that pinkish white skin blended well with her pure white dress.  
>And they say "The eyes are the greatest window to someone's soul". If that were true, hers would be Azure Blue. She was simply dazzling to look at. As I looked at her it was as if she was looking right back at me. Time felt slower when I looked at her. It felt like a dream, a dream that I don't want to wake up from.<p>

And in this dream, we continued to meet each other's gaze. At that moment tears that looked like crystal started falling from her face and it wouldn't st—Tears of crystal? She's crying! Isn't this supposed to be a dream? This is a dream right?

**Leo: **..This is a dream right?

I realized I wasn't dreaming. She was staring at me and she was crying too. What the heck did I do? I'd bet I'm not ugly enough to make a princess cry..right? Yeah! Right! I'm not ugly at all!...I Think.

**Woman: **Look! The princess is crying!

With one shout from a town's woman, the crowd started getting restless. What's with these people anyway? Being all physical and stuff. As I was trying to figure out what made her cry..BANG! They hit me. One powerful push sent me flying towards the front of the carriage. It made the horses gallop and stop, which made the whole caravan stop as well. As I came to, I saw the people staring at me. Each and every one of them giving me an angry look.

**Random Man: ** A man jumped in front of the caravan!

**Random Woman: ** How dare he stop the parade!

**Random Man: **Burn him alive for stopping the parade!

Hey, easy now. You're the ones that kept on pushed me in the first place. It's not entirely my fault you know. Before I knew it, Heavily armored guards circled around me pointing their spears at me and questioning me.

**Guard 1: **Who are you!

**Guard 2: **What are you doing disrupting the parade!

**Guard 3: **How dare you crash the Princess' birthday!

**Leo: **But..

**Guards: **NO BUTS!

There was no reasoning with these guys. I know they're just protecting the celebration but they should at least let me explain how it happened! It's unfair!

**Guard 2: **Not talking eh? THEN I SHALL SKEWER YOU FROM WHERE YOU ARE!

The guard raised his spear and readied to stab me and end my life. I clutched to my dad's short sword in hopes of deflecting it and then running away. But as the spear came down and I drew my sword a soft, affectionate voice stopped our motions all together.

**Affectionate Voice: **PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!

As we looked at the direction of where the voice came from, it came from the white carriage. The Carriage door was opened and you could hear another voice from it pleading for something.

**Other Voice: **Please Princess! Don't get out of the carriage! It's dangerous!

As the voice continued to plead, a white figure descended from the carriage. From her flax blonde hair I could tell, it was Princess. Her face was still full of tears, but when she saw me she wiped them away and stood tall.

**Halerisica: ** Please, do not touch that man.

**Guard 3: **But you're Majesty, he disrupted your parade.

**Halerisica: **I don't mind anything of it...After all…

**Guard 3: **Yes you're Highness?

Without a moment to spare, she jumped in front of me and embraced me tightly to the ground. Her scent smelt nice…so this is what a princess smells like, warm and light. But then her face went mine, she kissed me on the cheek and whispered something.

**Halerisica: **My Father said you died, but I did not believe him. I waited all this time for your return. My heart ached as I longed for your return. I withstood those days without your warmth and gentleness, but no more. Don't ever leave my side…Leonsalle. So please I beg of you, take responsibility of your promise and  
>...Marry me.<p>

How flattering, she knows my name and she wants my warmth. I felt heart-warmed touc—DID SHE JUST SAY "MARRY ME"! WHAT RESPOSIBILITY! WHAT PROMISE! When did I ever promise anything to her! I only met her today! And I didn't die at all! Ughh..Thinking about "love" right now is kinda bad, since I'm not on good terms with it yet. Gosh, nothing could be worse than this..

After the moment she whispered to me and I was baffled and confused, she looked up the guards with a serious face. The guards were intimidated in seeing a serious look from the princess for the first time.

**Halerisica: **Do not touch this man, for this man is my love and my suitor to become my husband.

**Everyone: **WHAAAAATTTT!

And it just got worse. With the people baffled and confused with the princess' statement, I took advantage of the situation and planned a way out of there. When I was done, I excused myself.

**Leo: **Well Princess, I have to go. Or else everyone here would massacre me, and that doesn't sound festive at all..Well to them it might be but to me it doesn't.

**Halerisica: **But wait my love, I still have many things to say and ask. Don't go.

**Leo: **Please don't call me that, It would anger them more. I'll answer your questions another time. See you later, bye.

With that being said, I ran to the nearest alleyway out of there. She stood up and started chasing after me, and she ran fast! She was at my tail the whole time. I tried to go through narrow points and over walls, but each time I thought I lost her she would just turn up at the next corner. I couldn't lose her.

* * *

><p>After a while, I ended up in front of the castle gate. It was the last place I wanted to be. When I got there and they saw they saw the princess chasing me, they immediately went after me. So I ran towards the nearby forest but the princess was still after me, and so were the guards.<p>

**Leo: **Princess! Please leave me alone for a while! If you don't, the guards won't leave me alone either!

**Halerisica: **But! But you might leave me alone again! No I won't…I can't stand being away from you anymore!

**Leo: **But Princess!

**Halerisica: **NOOOOO!

**Guard: **Catch that man! He has something important that is owned by the princess!

Well that's not actually lying. From what I heard from the princess a while ago, I did steal something from her..Her heart, and I didn't even know how I did it! Damn I suck..

As I continued to run through the forest I came across a small river so I jumped across. When I was at the other side of the river, I looked back and saw that the princess was just standing on the riverbank. She had a fearful look on her face as she continued to stare at the river. Is she scared of the water or something?

She looked up and stared at my face, tears ran down her cheeks as she stared…Damn it, its making me feel guilty seeing her cry like that. I have to do something anything..But what could I do?

Her knees give out and she falls to the ground. She kept on weeping more and more.

**Halerisica: **…S-see?..You're going to leave again..I won't be able to see you again anymore..I don't think I can go on like that again like before..not after seeing you after such a long time..

She seems to care about me deeply.. I'm not ready to love anyone right now since what my parents put me through but..This girl..Why does she care about me so much? I haven't really done anything before to make anyone notice me but regardless..She seemed to have known me and held affection for me for over 10 years and I didn't even try to remember..I'm the worst..But, those tears…why do they seem so familiar? I took in a deep breath went on with it.

**Leo:**..I won't go..

**Halerisica: **..What?

**Leo: **Look, I promise I won't go anywhere else. I'll go to you and try to be your friend. So please, stop crying.

**Halerisica: **You promise?

**Leo: **Yeah, I promise. Okay?

**Halerisica: **Okay..But I don't think they'll allow you in the palace so I'll go to you. Where do you live?

**Leo: ** Right now, I live at the Drammatica. You know where it is?

**Halerisica: **The Drammatica! Oh that's wonderful! Yes I know where it is.

**Leo: **Okay then, run along now before they get the wrong Idea and arrest me.

**Halerisica: **Okay! See you later!

She stood up with a smile on her face and I started to walk the opposite direction..But then I heard a loud shout from where she was, she feel into the river and was struggling to stay over water. From that it was clear she couldn't swim, and at that moment the guards came…Nice timing.

**Guard: ** The Princess! The Princess! She's drowning someone save her!

As the guard kept on shouting for help I couldn't help but hear a loud gushing sound from the end of the river. It was a waterfall! And the Princess is gushing towards it fast! There was no time to lose so I jumped in. I swam as fast as I could and tried to reach for her, she tried to reach for me too but it was too late. She fell into the waterfall and I soon followed. As we were falling from the waterfall I tried to race to her, but when I did I embraced her tight and closed my eyes…Hoping, at least she would be safe in the end…Huh? This feels familiar..I've done this before..but when?..I remember..I remember now, it was the same back then.

When I was a kid I used to play with this girl. But one time we overheard her father talking to my grandfather about her marrying someone. I got mad and started running away into the forest, thinking that I would lose a friend to another person. She followed me until the riverbank when I was about to cross it. She hugged me, telling me that it was too dangerous but I didn't listen. In consequence of my recklessness, she's the one who fell into the river. I tried to save her just like this, by hugging her tight as we fell to the waterfall. As we landed, I brought her to shore. We sat there waiting to be rescued.

**Leo: **Are you okay?

**Girl: **Yes, I'm okay.

**Leo: **That's good, I won't be accept my sorry to myself if you got hurt.

**Girl: **That's so like you Leonsalle.

**Leo: **…

I went silent for a while and she went silent too. I didn't know what to say to me back then so I just sat there. But she broke the silence.

**Girl: **Leonsalle..I'm going to get married when I get older..

**Leo: **..What about it?

**Girl: **If I would..Promise me 2 things.

**Leo: **What would it be?

**Girl: **First. If I ever fall from the sky again, save me okay?

**Leo: **Okay, and next?

**Girl: **Second..When it's time for me to choose a husband..Please, let it be you.

**Leo: **What are you saying?

**Girl: **That you would marry me when I grow up!...Please.

**Leo: **But…Would marrying me make you happy?

**Girl: **Yes it would! The Happiest!

**Leo: **Okay! I promise.

Moments after, we were saved by the search party. But that would be the last time I got to see that girl. And that girl..was Princess Halerisica.

After having that dream I woke up lying on the riverbank below the waterfall. I was still embracing princess after the fall, and she was still embracing me. She was awake but still didn't let go. Same place we were, 10 years from then.

**Halerisica: **Please, don't let go..I just want to say like this, even for a moment.

In her request, I held her tight. I could feel the warmth of her skin as we embraced me…I feel embarrassed just thinking about this right now. But then she continued to talk.

**Halerisica: **My father, the King said that you died of illness after the first fall we had here…but I didn't believe him. I know you would return. So I waited for years for your return. Please, you kept one of your promises. Then please keep the other. Make me the happiest girl the 9 heavens has ever seen..Marry me.

She landed me that line again.."Marry me". It's hard to respond to that, especially if it was sudden. But she had an hopeful look in her eye, and she waited for me for so long. I just had to answer her straight.

**Leo: **I can't do that Princess..at least not yet.

**Halerisica: **Why not!

Her eyes started to well up again and was about to cry. But I wasn't done talking, I needed to calm her down for a bit..So I kissed her forehead..Mom's advice again, and that got her listening.

**Leo: **It's not like I don't want to marry you, It's just that it wouldn't seem fair to you that you hold feelings for me and I don't for you. So I would like to get to know you better first, Be your friend. And maybe someday, I might consider it. Would that be okay?

After what I said, she started to smile a bit again. It was like the sun came out after a storm, I could see hope in her eyes again. But one thing I didn't see coming, is that ambition was in her eyes too.

**Halerisica: **Okay. Then I promise you that I would follow you anywhere you go!

**Leo: **Oka—Wait what!

**Halerisica: **You heard me! I'll follow you wherever you go! I'll..I'll..I'll Stalk you till you love me!

**Leo: **This will become troublesome with the kingdom you know?

**Halerisica: **I don't mind if it becomes troublesome for them! As long as I stay with you, I'll be happy Leonsalle.

**Leo: **Oh boy. Then for starters, just call me "Leo". That's what my friends call me.

**Halerisica: **Then Leo, just call me "Haley". That's what YOU called me back then.

**Leo: **Princess Haley?

**Haley: **No Princess, just Haley. I want you greet me the same way you did back then.

**Leo: **But without the "Princess" part..It just feels so awkward..

**Haley:** But..but..but..I'll cry if you keep calling me "Princess" then.

**Leo: **Er..Okay fine, Haley then. Happy now?

**Haley: **Perfect! Now Leo, I declare war against you!

**Leo: **ME!

**Haley: **Yes you! As The Crown Princess of the Asfatalian Kingdom, I declare full scale war against you and your heart! I will stalk you so I will emerge victorious and receive your loving feelings that I've longed for! So you better prepare yourself, Okay My Love?

**Leo: **Ehehehe. Okay then.

Oh Princess, she said she would stalk me until I would love her. Where did she get that Idea? And of all Ideas, THAT STALKING ONE. I wonder how I would live from now on, I'd bet I just became the kingdom's #1 public enemy for stealing all of the princess' attention. Oh boy, forcing me to love her when I'm not really good with "love" myself. This is gonna get messy. I hope I survive.

To me she said, what she declared.

A War to steal my heart and to love her whole.

This story of mine is about to unfold.

Many mysteries and challenges it holds.

But there one thing that is safe to say.

What the Princess is to me.

**The Princess is my Stalker  
><strong>**By Nighty-Knight12**

22


	2. Ep 2: A visit, and then after

Not ready to love anyone yet, I said that I would give her a chance to be my friend and see how it would go. She thanked me in return by declaring war for my affection. I don't know what she meant by stalking me until I loved her. So I have to wait and see what she has in store for me.

After we talked we were saved by a guard who came to look for her. As he approached us, he charged at me with his spear. I narrowly dodged the charging attack. The princess was surprised about what happened and tried to plead to the guard.

**Guard: **How dare you make the Princess cry during her birthday! Even worse, you kidnap her and put her in harm's way! Scum, you don't deserve her affection. In the name of the Asfatalian Knights Corps, I will spill your blood right here!

**Leo: **Woah! Wait! Before you do anything hasty, hear me out will ya! First of all, I didn't even want to make her cry. She cried all by herself when she saw me for some reason. Second, I did not kidnap her! She just came chasing after me when I ran. And third, I didn't push her into the river. She fell down there herself!

As I tried to explain myself, it seemed that the guard didn't listen. He looked like he was just piling up his anger and trying to think of ways just to kill me off. Haley noticed that too and tried to help explain the situation..Looking at Haley right now, her dress is all wet. It looked so wet that it's almost see through..Ehehehe…She's wearing black, black underwe—FOCUS! This is not something I should be thinking about right now. And she were to find out where I was staring, I wouldn't know how she would react.

**Haley: **Yes, my Fiancée is telling the truth! He did not make me cry. I simply wept in joy that he has returned after such a long time, though he did not remember me..I mean, he did not kidnap me either. I chased after him when he ran away from me; I was lonely without him so I didn't want to be separated from me again! And he didn't push me into the river! I fell in and almost drowned because of a childhood trauma involving him. But he saved me back then! So please, don't hurt him!

Oh, Sweet Haley…Despite your innocent efforts of helping me out of this mess...You just made it worse…I'm not gonna get out of here untouched am I? And if she would stop calling me her fiancée would help too...Crap, what is this? My brain is starting to hurt..

**Leo:**…

**Haley:** Leo? Dear?

Despite the straight face that I tried to keep up in front of them, she noticed there was still something wrong with me..As expected of a childhood friend I guess. She walked towards me and held my face, her hands felt soft and warm despite it being wet after the fall. I held her hand and put it down from my face. I flashed her a smile to reassure her that I was fine. Despite the sharp pain I'm feeling inside my head.

**Leo: **Don't worry princess, I'm fine.

**Haley: **Really?

**Leo: **Yeah, really. So just stand there pretty while I handle this, Okay Haley?

**Haley: **Okay, stay safe..

She gave me a kiss at a cheek..This is embarrassing. Ughh…I told her that I would be friends with her, not like this. I'll have to talk to her about this when I'm done negotiating with this guy. Crap, this pain in my head keeps on getting sharper and sharper.

**Haley: **That's for calling me pretty, Leo.

**Leo: **..Don't mention it, Seriously..

"**There's no point reasoning with that man. Just prepare for his strike"**

Huh? What was that...Who was that? Ah, I gotta stay focused. This dude is about ready to strike me and this killer headache that I'm having is making me delusional. I guess I'll have to try reasoning with the guard.

**Leo:** Despite what Haley tried to explain, it is not as bad as it sounds. You see—

**Guard: **NOT ANOTHER WORD!

The guard finally broke his silence. He took Haley by the wrist and pulled her behind him while he pointed his spear at me using the other. I clutched to my short sword just in case he tried to attack. Crap, do I have a chance against this guy? I barely can do Magic and Soulforce but..I guess I have to rely on my sword skill to get me out of this.

"**On your guard, he is about to take assault"**

**Guard: **You dare call Her Radiance with a petty and unnatural nickname called "Haley". Do not disrespect her name with such slander! You are in no position to do that. No one is.

**Leo: **But..but she's the one who made me call her that. And Plus, "Halerisica" is just a mouthful to repeat each time in a conversation!

**Guard:** SILENCE!

"**I told you, it is no use reasoning with him"**

I'm hearing things clearer and clearer now but my headaches are just getting worse. At this rate I'll not be able to dodge any of his attacks when he strikes.

**Haley:** It is just as he said, I made him call me that. And please refrain from calling my nickname petty and unnatural. It's cute and heartfelt because…my love gave it to me when we were children. And yes, "Halerisica" is a mouthful to repeat each time…Wait, why am agreeing on that?

Haley continued to ponder why she was agreeing that her name was a mouthful that she suddenly got confused and sort of lost track of the situation.

**Guard: **My Princess, please grace me with your silence for a while and let me handle this savage.

**Haley: **O-Oh, very well then.

Huh? He calls me savage? It was him that wasn't listening to reason in the first place. Some guard he is, it looks like he's just trying to look cool in front of Haley. Thinking about that, I gave off a smirk. And he took it personally when he saw it.

**Guard: **What are you smiling about now, you bastard! How about I slash it right off you? Prepare yourself!

He let go of the princess then he bit his thumb so that it would bleed. He pulled back his spear and went in a thrusting position and wrote **"****Άρμα****Ακόντιο****" **at the shaft of his spear. The blood coursed through it and up to the spear head. A soul circle opened at the tip.

**Guard: **Prepare yourself! _**Árma Akóntio!**_(**Chariot Javelin!**)

With that one shout the Soul Circle got bigger as the spear thrust towards me. A series of other spears came out of the circle instead of one. I pulled my short sword out and managed to block some of the spears. It seems that he was being held back as Haley whom is trying to plead for my safety.

But the headache..It's too much..I'm blacking out..Ughh..I can't..I can't…I..I..

"**Don't pass out right now. Survive this first, I shall assist you"**

A soft wind blew past me and I suddenly felt awake. I felt lighter in the body but the headache just kept on getting worse. Now is not the time to be thinking about this. I have to get through this first.

**Haley: **Please don't hurt him! I don't want him to die! I don't want him to leave me again! Please, for my sake. Don't take him away from me!

One after another, I deflected and dodged the spears that's been striking for me. But when the guard looked back he saw Haley, weeping as she begged for my safety. The guard felt guilty because of the strong affection she held for me, I felt it too. I was touched to see her trying so hard, despite me not remembering her a while ago.

**Guard: **As you wish princess, I shall stop assaulting him.

The assault of spears died down but one stray spear caught me off guard and had me jump back into the air aiming to reach the other side of the river. I was barely grazed by the spear so I thought I was safe. As I was in the air, time slowed down for me a bit. I met the gaze of the princess, she wiped her tears and smiled at me because I was safe…Huh? She stopped smiling? She looked horrified.

**Haley:** Leo! NOOO!

She started to run to my direction. No Haley, don't come here! You'll fall into the river!..Huh? I can't move, and this headache is getting worse..Woah! I lost my balance in the air and landed in the middle of the river. I could hear Haley's cries but for some reason I couldn't move..Or I didn't want to move.

"**Rest easy, it will all be fine soon enough"**

Breathless, I sank to the bottom of the river. I couldn't hear anything anymore..It all felt so silent. The light reflecting the water was bright..This is bad, I can't move and I'm losing air, I'm going to drown. I have to move somehow..I have to move..Crap, I'm losing consciousness..Must stay awake..Must stay..Awake..

…

* * *

><p>"<strong>I would like to speak to you for a moment, since it's been so long…Leo"<strong>

**Leo: **Who's there?

I opened my eyes to be lying in grassy meadows. It was vast and green wherever you look. But when I looked behind me, I saw stone ruins of some sort of building. I wanted take a look inside those ruins, but when I tried to head to the ruins' door, I was stopped by a voice.

**Voice: **Not there Leo, I'm over here.

As I looked at the direction of the voice I've heard, I saw a tree right in the middle of the field. It wasn't there before but something inside me was telling me to go there, so I did. As I reached the tree, I didn't notice anyone there. Until a half-eaten blue sphere shaped fruit fell from above. When I looked up I saw that the trees were full of those blue fruit. But then I saw a brown hooded person sitting on a thick branch of the tree, swinging his legs back and forth while eating the blue fruit.

**Hooded Person: **Hello Leo, it's been a while since we talked to each other. I'm glad you're back at Asfatalia, so we can talk to each other again. So..Oh yeah, welcome home.

The Voice matched how he talked, so he must be the one that woke me up. And what did he mean we talked to each other? Is my day all about meeting people I don't remember? It's getting screwier and screwier by the moment..Wait, this isn't Asfatalia. Where the hell am I?

**Leo: **Where am I?

**Voice: **Somewhere, Everywhere, Nowhere. I don't know, I don't keep track of things like that anymore.

Okay that was helpful; he didn't even give me a straight answer. Oh well, now's not the time to ponder about this. How about starting with his name first..Yeah, and to find out why isn't he looking at me while he is talking to me. It feels kinda rude you know.

**Leo: **Okay, who are you anyway?

**Voice:** Dunno, I forgot my name back then..Or is it just because I don't want to tell you? Either way, you can refer to me as "Speculo".

Speculo? Mirror? What's that supposed to mean anyway? I feel this guy would be hard to handle, let alone talking to him calmly.

**Speculo: **The reason I could talk to you means that you're near "that" place.

**Leo: "**That" place?

What is he talking about? I don't even know what this place is. Let alone what "that" place is.

**Leo: **What's the place you're talking about?

**Speculo: **The place where your grandfather told you not to go near when you were young. You remember right? Back then when you used to visit the Princess before you went on your journey with your grandfather.

**Leo:** There was no such place back the—…

**Speculo: **Ah, is it coming back to you? That place, where your grandfather forbids?

**Leo:**…

He was right, there was a place back then. But I've known about it long before I met the Princess. Every night back then, my mom would sing me a lullaby before I slept. She would always call upon baby light spirits that looked like stars as she sang the lullaby.

"Beneath the crystal water spring's abode"

"Treasure of the Little King, behold"

"We the spirits from starry nests"

" To watch his treasure as he rests"

All of a sudden, I could remember the lullaby clearly. It's been so long since I last heard it. And yet, it felt like I've never forgotten about it at all. This familiarity, it feels so warm. My grandfather reminded me of that lullaby when I came to visit Haley back when I was a kid. He said that the spirit of the stars would kidnap me and then I would be served to the Little King and he would eat my soul and I wouldn't stay the same forever. That scared me a lot back then so I didn't go down the waterfall. But as I grew older, I thought it was just some stupid superstition so I wouldn't stray too far, and then I thought so me and Haley wouldn't get into in trouble. I have to know more about it.

**Speculo: **You remember clearly don't you? That little song that your mother sang to you before you slept.

**Leo: **Yeah but, what does that to do with anything?

**Speculo: **It is hard to explain but to put it to simple terms; it has to do with everything.

**Leo: **What? How?

He jumps down from the tree branch and started stretching with his back still facing me. As he finished he turned around to face me, he was wearing a white mask that covered the upper part of his face. Because of it, I couldn't really tell what he looked like. He reached for something behind his back as he gave a smirk.

**Speculo:** Hmm..How you ask. How about this, if you learn something new about that certain lullaby and how it is connected to you then I would tell you a piece of what I know about it too. And if you gather enough pieces and are able to find out what they mean to each other, we'll have a little sparring match to see how much you have grown. If you beat me, I'll tell you the complete truth about it.

Learn something new about it? How is it connected to begin with? Hmm..Why would I bother myself in learning about it little by little when the option of facing him immediately for the whole truth is right in front of me? That being said, I drew my short sword and took stance.

**Leo: **I can't really be bothered to find the answer to those things right now. How about I fight you for the truth while you're standing right in front of me?

**Speculo: **My, aren't we ambitious. It's better for you to find out yourself the long way than to face me and get it right away. Besides, you can't even channel magical energies correctly nor have the ability to summon Soulforce with proper control. The only things you got going for you is advanced know-how on how to use a few weapons and that lazy yet recklessly ambitious personality you have there..Actually, that personality of yours may lead to your downfall too…

**Leo: **But..Well..aww.

**Speculo: **Exactly. Needless to say but, if you tried to face me in a battle right now. I would have squashed you like a bug, in 12 exotic ways and 9 different directions no less. And you didn't let me finish a while ago. If you lose the battle, I'll erase all your memories and get you stuck in a land opposite Asfatalia's location. Meaning, halfway around the world from here. In a nutshell, I'll alienate you got it?

Wow that was harsh, I feel like I'm carrying heavy cement over my back now that says "FAILURE" all over it. To be able to know that much about me, who is this guy? He even had a smug grin over his face when he said that he could beat me very easily..Okay that just added more weight of shame on my back..Haah, I wanna face him now but he would completely alienate me..DID HE JUST SAY HE WOULD ALIENATE ME!

**Leo: **YOU'RE GOING TO ALIENATE ME!

**Speculo: **I believe I did not stutter Leo, if you lose to me in test of power. I assure you, I will alienate you.

**Leo: **Ehehehehe…Since you put it that way, I think I'll have to cancel my offer now.

**Speculo: **Smart boy, didn't want to lose his life yet.

**Leo: **Leave me alone.

**Speculo: **Back to business then. Ahem..In any case, I only met with you today only to welcome you back. Nothing more, nothing less. Well if you still insist on facing me right away, I would gladly take you up on that offer. But accept the consequences when you lose okay?

**Leo: **No, no, no, no. I cancelled the offer to fight you. I think I would like to take my time and find the pieces little by little. Then I would fight you.

**Speculo: **Very well then. This conversation went on long enough. As long as you understand what I was saying, I think it would be fine for you to leave this place now. You've been dead for half a day now...well not exactly but close to it.

**Leo: **I'M DEAD!

**Speculo: **Like I said, not exactly dead but close to it. More like half-dead with a dash of midday coma. Either way, it's about time you have to go now Leo, bye.

With a snap of a finger the wind started blowing and the surrounding horizon started to shatter like stained glass. And just like that I was slowly swept into the air, losing sight of Speculo. But…How was I supposed to meet him again?

**Leo: **Hey! How am I going to meet you again!

**Speculo: **One of these days! Just you wait Leo!

**Leo: **I didn't say when! I said How!

**Speculo: **I have..Absolutely no idea whatsoever! Good luck though!

**Leo: **Wha—!

Before I could say another word to him, I found myself looking up the sky. It was as if it was swallowing me into the heavens. And with a flash of white light everything was gone..In fact, everything went pitch black..I couldn't sense anything at all..Except for one thing, the lullaby my mom kept on singing to me.

"Beneath the crystal water spring's abode"

"Treasure of the Little King, behold"

"We the spirits from starry nests"

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Leo: <strong>To watch his treasure as he rests…GAH!

I suddenly woke upon the river bank, gasping for air. That's right, I supposedly drown in the bottom of the river. I looked around to see if no one was around. It's already dark out so I must've been out for a while. What was that place? Who is Speculo really? I guess the answer to those questions would have to wait. I have to head back to the guild first and get a new set of clothes, because the ones I'm wearing is about to give me a cold. And I also have to check back on Grandpa and Aunt Eleina, they must be worried sick since I've been gone for a long while on the first day back. And boy, do I have a lot of explaining to do…

I followed the direction of the tallest hill in the city and made it back to the doorstep of Drammatica. As I went back I saw a bunch of heavily armed soldiers around the main gate. It's probably nothing but I wonder why there here. As I opened the door I found a fidgeting Apple walking back and forth on the main hall. Well, that was a side of her I didn't expect to see, but what could she be thinking about? I snuck near her to try and find out. And also, I have to pass so I could get changed if she would let me.

**Apple: **Leo..come back already..Please. We're so dead if aunt Eleina finds out that you've been gone for a long time and I was supposed to be the one to look after you when we went to see the princess..Now the princess is here, then the city guard then..then..AHH! COME BACK ALREADY!

Well, that was a calm statement. Apple seems to be worried that I was gone until dark. It's not her fault, A lot of things happened today. From the princess wanting me to love her, then there was the whole city wide chase with the city guard. Speaking of the city guard, I was almost killed by one after me and the princess fell into the river. And I did drown in the river, hypothetically. But then there was that thing about an extremely weird dude with the mask named "Speculo" who didn't even answer my questions straight. And here is this, not bad for my first day back in Asfatalia. But I'm totally not looking forward for a "Better" day here. When I mean "Better", I mean "Out-of-line-trying-to-kill-me-weirdness-for-stuff-I-didn't-do-or-the-like" or something close to that. But for starters, I should at least say something to Apple so that she would stop worrying. I was taught not to keep girls worried because it's trouble and also not to keep bros worried because it isn't right it's also trouble. So in the case of Apple, it's both girl and bro…Wait, does that mean she's double the trouble to begin with? Nahh, I'd bet not. I confronted her and when she saw me, she gave me a blank stare.

**Leo: **Hey App, so sorry that I made you worry so much today. But..At least I'm back in one piece right?

**Apple: **…

**Leo: **Apple? Hello?

**Apple: **…Leo..

**Leo: ** Yeah?

**Apple: **LEO!

She suddenly leaped into the air and hugged me tightly. She kept on snuggling me despite me being wet all around. But I think she doesn't care. Wow, first time in years someone actually worried about me. Well, aside from my Grandfather that is.

**Apple: **Do you know how worried I was, Leonsalle Halevy! I can't believe you not only ditched me in seeing the princess but also disappear from my sight for the rest of the day. I never stopped looking for you, Idiot..Where did you go? Why did you just leave without telling me..You are really upsetting you know! Hmph!

A girl actually feels worried about me, it feels..Awesome..It makes me feel like a man. Just kidding, Apple doesn't count as a girl since she's my number 1 bro!..Okay I'll make sure that statement stays on my mind. Anyway I have to say something; I kinda did ditch her in a way a while ago. I think this would be a good time to follow one of my mom's lessons about girls. I pat her head and stroked her hair a bit then I flashed a smile.

**Leo: **I'm really sorry Apple, a lot of things happened today. I'll try to make it up to you another time, Okay?

**Apple: **…

Huh? What's with her? Looking red and facing down the floor all of a sudden. It's kinda rude to do that when she's talking to someone..Woah, she's so red that it looks like she got a fever. In any case, I'll ask her again.

**Leo: **Okay?

**Apple: **…Okay.

**Leo: **Cool, thanks bro!

**Apple: **You're welcome!

We both flashed a smile at each other but she still looked kinda flushed. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. What matters is, I have to change my clothes because I'm starting to feel sick right now. So I'll have to excuse myself now.

**Apple: **So Leo..How would you make it up to me?

**Leo:** Hmm…You're right, how would I?

**Apple: **…Well?

**Leo: **I know just the thing!

**Apple: **Really! How then?

**Leo: **We'll go check out girls' bodies in town when you give me the tour! I'd bet there would be beautiful and sexy ones around right? Complete eye candy! I can't wait! Brotherly love right?

**Apple:** Yeah! Brotherly love! That would be fu—Did you just say "check out girls' bodies"?

**Leo: **Exactly! One of the best bro experiences, checkin' out the girls! Fun right? I'm really looking forward to it. So if you'd excuse me, I have to change my clothes or I'll get a cold.

As I excused myself and tried to make my way past her she placed my hand on my shoulder and gripped it tightly. Little by little her gripped kept on getting tighter and she started to hurt. I wonder why she's doing this, might as well ask her to let go.

**Leo: **Ouch Apple, could you please let go of me! I need to get changed and your grip is starting to hurt.

**Apple: **Hey Leo…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!

**Leo: **What do you mean "What"? I take you as my one and only bro! The only one who would stick with me through thick and thin. If not, what else?

**Apple: **What else? WHAT ELSE! Think about it you jerk!

**Leo: **Hmm..what else..That's right! A girl!

**Apple: **Yes, a girl. The only thing I told you not to forget about me and you blew it.

**Leo: **Umm..no I didn't.

**Apple: **You didn't? Well, what was that about "Checking out girls' bodies" to make it up to me If you remembered or at least considered me as a "Girl"? You can just forget about me taking you out on a tour then while you're at it.

**Leo: ** But that's..Well..Uhh..Umm..Sorry?

Crap, she completely caught me red-handed. I forgot she was a girl for a moment there but it was only for a moment!..Okay it doesn't really matter if it was a moment, what mattered what she's pissed and I'm going to die. And all that with just a wrong choice of words, man I suck.

**Apple: **Right then, it seems that you have no excuses anymore. Not that I'd accept any of them at this point right?

**Leo: **Right! Now if you just let me explain myse—Oh right, Crap.

**Apple: **Crap indeed Leo, Crap indeed.

Her hand gripping on my shoulder suddenly ignited with flames. The heat of the fire was really hot so I could really tell that she's really angry. She kicked my stomach and I was launched into the wall. As I looked in her direction again, she was slowly walking towards me. She was cracking her knuckles as the fire burned brighter in her hands and she had an ironic smile on her face.

**Apple: **Fine, I'll be a bro to you. So I'll start setting you straight first Okay? Brotherly love, right Leo?

**Leo: **Just listen! Hear me out! Spare me please!

**Apple: **I told you Leo, no more excuses.

**Leo: **But, but, but..

**Apple: **Oh dear Leo, please prepare yourself. And don't worry, this won't hurt one bit…Probably..I think..Oh well, who cares.

**Leo: **NOOOOO!

..At that moment, blasts of fire could be seen from the Guild windows and perfuse smoke would come out from the guild. They said that a lesser fire titan was summoned there by accident, but I know what really happened…And I know it was no accident..except on my part, beggars can't be choosers I guess..It makes me feel uncomfortable just thinking about it..Ouch.

* * *

><p>The more that Apple punished me with her magical flame, the more that I grew tired. But in the end of that punishing event, the only thing good that came out of it for me is my clothes dried up. That and it was burned, scorched and flared while I was still wearing it..Well, me along with it. As I stood up and Apple cooled down, I seemed to have heard her say something about the princess being present in the guild, this may become something terribly wrong. Just to make sure, I had to ask.<p>

**Leo: **Hello? Miss Apple? Are you cooled down now?

**Apple: **More or less..But I'm still upset with you!

**Leo: **I know you would be..

**Apple: **Hmph!

**Leo**: Okay then. By the way, you said the princess was here. Or was it that I heard you wrong?

**Apple: **Yeah, she's here.

Please let it be wrong! Please let it be wrong! Please let it be wrong! Please what I tell me what I heard was completely and absolutely wrong!...Wait.

**Leo: **..What?

**Apple: **I said she is here. Well, somewhere around here at least.

**Leo: **And you weren't surprised at all?

**Apple: **Oh don't get me wrong, I was surprised. But it was the way she got here was the part that left me speechless the whole time.

**Leo: **Speechless? I don't get it, start from the beginning.

**Apple: **Well it was in the afternoon when I gave up looking for you and came back here. I sat at the lobby waiting for you to walk right back in here so you could explain yourself. But a few moments after I did, the main door crashed right open. I saw the princess running in here all soaked and wet. It was surprising to see the princess up close so I didn't know what to do. The moment she saw me she only said "My..My beloved is gone! LEO IS GONE!" and stuff and suddenly ran off the west corridor. What she said got me so worried about you that I haven't sat at all since I saw her. But I haven't seen her ever since. And that was all.

**Leo: **That was all huh? Well that sounded confusing. Wait...you were that worried about me?

In one fell swoop she slapped me in the face with her hand covered in fire again. Does the agony ever end? And does she always have to turn red on the cheeks each time she slaps me?

**Leo: **Ouch! What was that for!

**Apple: **I was worried as a bro! As a bro! Are we clear!

**Leo: **Yeah, yeah. We're Crystal.

**Apple: **Good response…By the way, since you reminded me about her saying something about you. I think you should start explaining yourself on what happened today. Did you do something to the princess? Spill it.

**Leo: **Why should I?

**Apple: **No reason, it's just I was thinking you would tell me or you would rather get slapped again. Your pick Leo.

**Leo:** Err…I think I'll pass on the slapping choice…Do I really have to?

**Apple: **Yes you do, it's only natural since you made a "bro" worry so much.

**Leo: **Alright, fine. Let's go sit down first because this is going to be a lot to take in. And whatever I tell you, it's the truth. So just believe in me okay?

**Apple: **What? Is it something so farfetched that I can't believe it?

**Leo: **Something like that.

**Apple: **Okay, try me.

**Leo: **It all started at the parade when we got separated…

I told her everything, from the parade up until the waterfall incident. But of course I left out the part about Speculo. I think talking about that place or dream or whatever it was to her would just throw off my whole explanation. The whole time I told the story she had a completely blank look on her face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking about at all. I guess I would find out when I'm done explaining things.

**Leo: **And that's about everything. Well, what do you think?

**Apple: **Wow Leo, I didn't know…That you..

**Leo: **Don't worry, I understand—

**Apple: **..That you..WERE SUCH A BAD LIAR!

**Leo: **I know, I kno—Wait what!

Out of nowhere, a punch launched me off, my chair. When I finally came to, Apple stood up in front of me. She looked real disappointed at me even when I told her the truth. Then again what I said was kinda difficult to swallow so I should've expected her not to understand right away…But still! Hitting me because of it is not an excuse! Since all I did was crash the day parade, make the princess cry, kinda throw her off to danger and die for half a…Oh, I guess I would hit myself too…Nevermind…

**Leo: **But what I'm saying is true! Honest!

**Apple: **Yeah right, like I would believe that the Princess is a childhood friend of yours. I've known you since we were kids and I never met the Princess even once!

**Leo: **But you did!..Well, at least I think you did.

**Apple: **Yeah, you thought you did. Listen, I don't wanna hear more of this anymore or anything from you for a while so I'm going to take a walk for a while to clear my mind.

**Leo: **Yeah sure, whatever you say.

**Apple: **Hmph!

And just like that, Apple stormed off angrily and made her way through the door. Geez, what was her problem? Well at least that's over, now I can probably get some clean set of clothes. I stood up and stretched a bit after that onslaught. But then I noticed someone was passed through the main door. It was Aunt Eleina, she gave me a confused look as she saw what I looked like.

**Eleina: **My, what happened to you? You look like a stewed vegetable…make it grilled vegetable.

**Leo: **A lot of things Aunt Eleina, though I don't think you'll believe me when I tell you the whole story..Well, Apple didn't.

**Eleina: **Apple? Does this have to do with her storming out the door with a steamy head?

**Leo: **More or less..

**Eleina: **What about those guards searching for someone near the guild?

**Leo: **Pretty much..

**Eleina: **Then I won't ask anymore, considering that you look dreadfully drained. Just answer me one question. All in all, did you have an eventful first day back at Asfatalia?

**Leo: **Ehehehe..Yeah..Unfortunately.

**Eleina: **I see. Well then, why don't you head off to your room now? I've prepared your luggage on a cabinet; everything in the left side of the room is yours.

**Leo: **You did? Thanks Aunt Eleina. Well then, I guess I have to head off now…Where is my room anyway?

**Eleina: **It's on the north hall on the third floor, the third to the last one.

**Leo: **Okay then, I'm off.

**Eleina: **Okay. And Leo, please get along with your roommate.

**Leo: **I have a roommate? Well I guess it would be boring alone. I'll try my best, Aunt Eleina. Goodnight.

**Eleina: **Goodnight. And if you need anything else, your grandfather is on the room on the second floor and I'm at the one beside it.

**Leo: **Okay, I'll keep that in mind.

I have a roommate huh? I wonder what he's like. I'd bet he would be awesome and cool. I'm actually looking forward to it. Anyway, I'd bet a good night's rest would be what the doctor ordered for me after this one confusing day. So much has happened; I wonder how things would play out tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As I entered my new room in the Drammatica, I've seen 2 beds covered with white sheets and a single pillow on opposite sides of the room. It also had pair of wardrobe cabinets and desks. Aunt Eleina said that everything on the left is mine so the cabinet. As I got close to the cabinet, I noticed that it was open from the other side. I took a look inside it and saw that all my clothes were scattered inside it. It was like a whirlwind entered my closet.<p>

**Leo:** The heck happened here? I thought that Aunt Eleina said that she fixed my things. Ah well, I don't care anymore I need a good night's rest and maybe when I wake up, this would be all just a dream... A big stupid one that is..

I got dressed for sleep and jumped on my bed nonchalantly. I got under the warm covers and laid my head to rest on the pillow. I hugged my hug pillow beside me as I went to sleep. The pillow was oddly shaped but it was very soft…I don't mind anymore. That bed felt like paradise and I'm drifting off to dreamland.

…

Wait..This pillow was unreasonably soft. I started squeezing it more to find out how soft it would be.

**Hug Pillow: **Mmph..

Wha? A sound..since when did my hug pillow ever make a sound?

…Since when did I ever have a hug pillow with me at all?

**Hug Pillow:** Leo..Don't…I refuse..I..I cannot..Eat anymore..

…That voice sounded familiar. I broke my silence of trying to sleep and stood up the bed. I immediately pulled the covers from my bed and found that Haley was sleeping on it. Her soft breath and the peaceful look on her face made me notice something about her..She looked would look a lot more beautiful if she were silent. Either way, now that she's been found here..

**Leo: **I'm screwed..Deeply screwed now aren't I?

**Haley: **Mmh..Hey..It's cold at night you know..give the blanket back…Wait..Huh? Leo?

Crap! My voice was too loud, now it's waking her up! What should I do! What should I do! If I don't do something I'm going to get killed. Calm down Leo, think..think clearly, I can do this.

**Leo: **Uhh..yes..It's been a while Princes—I mean Haley.

**Haley: **LEO! THANK GOODNESS!.And how daring of you to just pull the covers like that and see me like this.

She started to blush a bit as she talked about seeing her. How would I be daring to see her sleeping?..That was what I taught till I noticed that she was only wearing white bra and shorts to sleep. I immediately turned back in embarrassment that I saw her in her own underwear.

**Leo: **I'm so sorry! I didn't notice it until now, please forgive me Haley.

**Haley: **What is to forgive, Darling? Is it not normal for engaged lovers to see each other in their own underwear? So it is absolutely fine for us to see each other like this, Okay?

**Leo: **No, it is not okay. Besides we're not engaged anyway.

**Haley: **Really? That is not what I think.

**Leo: **Either way! I'm sorry!

**Haley: **Aww, alright then.

She started giggling after her answer. I'm glad that she's happy but still that was embarrassing. It was the first time I've seen a girl wearing underwear this close before. I knew that they wore bras but not shorts..Wait..Shorts..Messed up wardrobe..Those are my underwear!

**Leo: ** Haley! Why are you wearing my underwear!

As I turned back to face her and ask that question she immediately pulled me into the bed and got on top of me. She mumbled some words and placed a magic circle on my chest. A bright light flashed and then I noticed that I couldn't move my limbs anymore..I was bound to my own bed. Great, this day just keeps getting a lot more colorful till the last moment huh? If someone finds me here and misunderstands the situation, I'm going to die. HEELLLPPP!

**Haley: ** Why even ask that question Leo? I wore your underwear because it was yours. Isn't that what couples do?

Hey, hey..Miss Haley, you may be kinda clueless but you still have a fairly twisted idea on what loving couples are, don't you?

**Leo: ** Even so but still I—

As I tried to talk to her, she was laying her head on my chest. I could feel her soft breath press against it and something damp was welling up on it too..She was crying.

**Leo: **Hey..Haley, I'm—

**Haley: ** You promised..

**Leo: **Huh?

**Haley: **You promised..

**Leo: ** Promised what?

**Haley: **...

**Leo: **Hello, Haley?

She was silent for a while, continued crying on my chest. It seems her feeling down is lessening her hold on the binding spell on my body. Magic does rely on emotions after all. But then suddenly she broke silence.

**Haley: ** You promised! You promised that you would give me a chance for your affection! But then you recklessly threw away your own life just to get away from that promise! Do you hate me that much Leo! Do hate me for giving you a rough time and forcing that promise on you! It's not that I wanted to cause trouble for you..But I could not help it..I love you too much. I could not stand the idea that you were gone from arms reach but then you got back, I hoped for something that was supposedly impossible..But there you were. I would not stand to lose you again..Not again…Why can't you understand that!

She tightly clutched to my shirt as tightly as she could as she let her heart out in each word. At that moment I felt a bit nostalgic, it reminded me of the times that when we were kids, she used to cry like that to me when she got scolded or hurt. The memories of those times are slowly going back to me. Yet this felt a bit different..It felt like I could feel a very small piece of the weight of her feelings as she continued to talk. But for that small amount alone is difficult for me to comprehend. Even if I say something right now to justify what I was doing, it won't change the fact that I did something to her that affected her deeply. I made her worry about me. More that anyone has done for me before these past years.

As she continued to talk, her hold on the spell allowed me to move my arm. I noticed it right away, but I didn't intend to run away anymore. No, at least not to her. I stretched my arm and made an effort to calm her down. I placed my hand on her head and stroked her hair. I won't try to reason out with her anymore, she's been through so much already. For now, all I can do is this. This may not be the apology she deserves but it's a start.

**Leo: **I'm sorry, I really am. I know that I was a bit conceited at first and wasn't open to the Idea of being with you. I was too selfish to see from your eyes, how hurt you were when I was gone. For that I am deeply sorr—

**Haley: **I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES! I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGIES!

As I tried to apologize to her she just ended up raising her voice at me. What should I do? I mean, this is the first time for me to deal with these kinds of situations. After she blew out she immediately went silent again.

**Haley:**…

**Leo:**…

**Haley: **I don't want your words..I want your warmth, your love, your care. I know I may sound selfish as a princess but that's all I ever truly asked for..Nothing else.

**Leo: **..I'm sorry Haley, but I can't give you all of those right now.

**Haley: **But—

I placed my finger on her lips and silenced her. I wasn't finished speaking yet.

**Leo: **Remember, I told you give me time right? And in exchange, I gave you a chance. You wouldn't break a promise you made to me you've made so early now would you?

**Haley:**..No, I would not want that.

**Leo: **Good girl. How about this then, I will promise you one more thing. In that way, I could give you some of the care that you wanted. Well, at least some of my consideration.

**Haley: **And what would that be?

**Leo: **I promise to you that with all that I could do, I will never leave your side. At least without your permission for me to leave that is. That way when I come back, you could welcome me back.

**Haley: **And what if you break that promise.

**Leo: ** Then you could let your royal guard hunt me down as much as you want and I won't put up a fight. You can marry me then, I would have no complaints.

**Haley: **You promise?

**Leo: ** I promise.

I held out my hand and reached my pinky to her, in return she held out her pinky. We put them together and the promise was made. It felt like and look like a scene that you would see us do back then when we were kids. But things change, we grew up. But you know what they say.

"**The more things change, the more they stay the same"**

She wiped her tears and then gave me a small smile. I gave her a smile too as a sign that everything was okay. I'm glad that this is all cleared up. She blushed a bit and gave me an earnest look.

**Haley: **I'm sorry about raising my tone at you Leo. I know it was uncalled for. I knew that it was unbecoming of me to that to you, being the princess and all. But I wanted you to see me as more than a princess, I wanted you to see me as your childhood friend. I wanted you to see me as a girl, only a girl like the way you did back then. Please forgive me.

**Leo: **Like what you said a while ago, there is nothing to forgive. Nothing to forgive at all. I understand why you did that.

**Haley: **Thank you for understanding Leo.

**Leo: ** You're welcome. Now if you could get me out of the bindings, I should be able to—

**Haley: **Not quite.

**Leo: **Huh? Woah!

Her small smile suddenly grew into a large grin. The force that held my arm pulled it back and got even more intense. Crap, what does she want now!

**Haley: **A while ago, you showed me how daring you could be by suddenly pulling the blanket over me and stare at me in my underwear without hesitation. Now it is my turn to show you how daring I could be, you better be prepared, My love. I am your stalker after all.

She wiped the saliva that flowed through her face and started to cut my shirt little by little..Am I being harassed? Still! Someone! Anyone! Save me! As she continued to cut through my clothing, the door suddenly crept opened slowly. Is it Grandfather! Or Aunt Eleina! Just someone please save me!

**Apple: **Ahh that bath was nice. That Leo thinking that I'm just some fool to fall for something like that. Who does he think he is…Oh well, time to change. I'll just deal with him tomorrow with him tomorr—

It was Apple who entered the door, draped only with a towel over her. She fell silent as she was speechless when she saw the scene that befell me and Haley. At that moment her towel fell from her body and she didn't even notice it. Only a few moments after, she suddenly blushed..But then she gave me a very furious look.

**Apple: **Leo…WHAT IN THE NINE HEAVENS ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!

**Leo: **Apple!..Umm..Uhh..This is awkward.

**Apple: **Like hell it is!

**Haley: **Oh? Who is this girl Leo?

**Leo: **Ehehehe...Her name is Apple Redley. She's a childhood friend of sorts.

**Haley: **Oh my, is that so..Pleased to meet you Ms. Apple. I am Halerisica Landervale.

**Apple: **It's okay princess, I already know who you are. I'm really honored to meet you.

**Haley: **I am pleased to hear that, likewise, Ms. Apple.

It's a wonder how they could do a proper meet and greet dressed like that..Or dressed at all. Yeah, I'd bet they forgot the whole situation that we're in.

**Apple: **Anyway..WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STAYING HERE!..Even doing Na..Na..Na-na..Na-na-na..

**Leo: **Na-na-na?

**Haley: **Na-na-na?

**Apple: **Na..DOING NAUGHTY STUFF WITH THE PRINCESS LIKE THAT! HAVE YOU NO SHAME! THAT'S THE CROWN PRINCESS OF THE KINGDOM!

**Leo: ** Can't you see! I'm the one is being bound to this bed and she's the one on me!

**Haley: ** Yes, Ms. Apple. Can't you see that?

**Leo: **See? She's so clueless that she's not even denying it at all!

**Haley: **That is right!...Hey, that was rather mean..

**Leo: **Sorry about that.

She violently ignited her flame all over her arms and then started to shape them in her hands. For the record, I did not peep on her! She went into the room just like that and the first incident was an accident!..Is what I would like to say to her but I have a feeling that she would hit me with something harder. Crap..Someone! Anyone! Save me! From them both!

**Apple: **I WON'T LISTEN TO YOUR EXCUSES!

She fired a stream of flame that was aimed at me in a very deadly way. Crap! I'm going to die if that hits me! What the heck did I do to deserve this! As the flash of fire came close to me I closed my eyes. I was expecting for myself to get hurt yet I felt nothing at all. As I opened my eyes I saw the flame being extinguished by the magic circle held by Haley's hand. Wait..She canceled a spell without a counter element! What is she? She was standing right in front of me and facing Apple. She looked at my direction with a reassuring smile.

**Haley: **Don't worry Leo, I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I can help it. And besides there is one thing you should know about me when we get married.

She looked away from me and faced Apple with a determined look. She was ready to face her with her magic welling up on both her hands. She got enveloped in a very fearsome aura of her own.

**Haley: **When we get married..I WILL ACCEPT NO MISTRESS, okay Leo?

**Leo: **O-okay.

I couldn't help it that was all I could say at that moment. They were so overwhelming that they looked like one wrong word from me would signal them into head in, spells blazing!

**Haley: **Ms. Apple, I ask of you to stand down before you hurt yourself.

**Apple: **Yes, Princess. As soon as you move away from Leo, then I can accurately remind him of his place.

**Haley: **But you see Ms. Apple, I cannot do that. He is the man that I am going to marry some day because he promised. And I will see to it he doesn't get hurt as long as breathe!

**Apple: **…

**Haley: **Hello? Ms. Apple?

**Apple: **…

**Haley: **Are you alright?

**Apple: **Ma-ma-ma-ma…

**Haley: **Ma-ma-ma-ma?

**Apple: **Married…

**Haley: **Married? Yes, I and Leo are getting Married Someday.

**Leo: ** Don't go deciding that for yourself, Haley!

**Haley: **Silly me, I was getting ahead of myself naming you as such. Forgive me?

**Leo: **Yeah, sure.

**Apple: **…

**Leo: **Hey Apple, why go silent all of a sudden?

**Apple: **HUH! WHAT! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED! WHO'S GETTING MARRIED! I KNOW I'M NOT! AND SO ARE YOU, LEO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I can now officially say, she has lost it. She suddenly started to sway recklessly and threw her magical flames everywhere. Haley was trying her catch any flame she could from hitting me but some of it got past her defense and almost hit me. And even from there I knew that it was too hot.

**Leo: **Calm down Apple! We are not getting married! Me and Haley are not getting married!

**Apple:** AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO'S CALM! I KNOW I AM! WHO'S HALEY! WHO'S LEO! WHAT'S GETTING MARRIED!

**Leo: **LISTEN! IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, ME AND HALEY ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!

**Haley: ** We are not? Aww…

**Leo: **What? No, Haley listen. It's not what you think..Not right now..Maybe Someday..Any day? AHHH GEEZ!

**Haley: **IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, LEONSALLE HALEVY…NO ONE CAN…

**Leo: **Hey..Haley? Hello? Are you still there?

Haley suddenly stopped canceling the magic flames and started giggling all of a sudden. She fell on the floor and suddenly started to crawl up the bed with an eerie smile on her face. Crap, this looks like a scene taken from a ghost story..Except its delivered in a very molesting way. HELP! TWO ADOLECENT GIRLS HAVE LOST IT I MIGHT DIE IN HERE!

As the two of them went gung-ho with their own personal brand of rampaging, the loud noises and the bright fires from the room that could be seen from the window alerted the armed soldiers from down the stairs and they went in and rushed into the room. When they got in they saw a very profound picture of a naked fire mage rampaging and a half-naked blonde princess enveloped in dark aura about to do something very disturbing to a magically hogtied boy. The disturbing thing Haley was about to do to the poor boy..I leave it to your imagination, because I don't want to remember any of it. Like Apple before them, they were left speechless. But they came to their senses and suddenly went into action.

**Soldier:** WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

**Leo:** Guards! Finally! Took you long enough! Anyway, that girl has lost it and is harming me and the princess, please calm her down. And while you're at it, please get the princess off me. She is about to do something to me that would scare me for life.

**Soldier: **Understood. Men! Move out!

**Other Soldiers: **Yes sir.

In a swift course of action they apprehended the princess off me and took into custody the person that was harassing her…Wait why am I held together by the guards?

**Leo: ** Why am I being held against my will! Isn't Apple the one who's lost it!

**Soldier: **Yeah, well..She's just a teenage girl going through teen problems. You on the other hand are charged with assault in the highest degree! Assault under the premise of Sexual harassment against the princess and the fact that you made her cry!

**Leo: **I didn't harass her! She was harassing m—

**Soldier: **I don't want to hear any of your excuses! Men! Move him out!

**Other Soldiers: **Sir, Yes Sir!

I'm going to get killed at Royal court! Please! Give me a Miracle! Any miracle! I don't want to die yet!

**Apple: **Hahaha..hahaha…Leo, you are not going anywhere…

**Haley: **Yes Leo..I agree with Ms. Apple…

There Apple stood blocking the door, holding on a mass bulk of unstable flames on her hand. And on the other side of the room was Haley. Having beaten down the other guards through pure rampage, she stood there holding a bulk of unstable magic of her own. I have a bad feeling about this..

**Leo: **Umm..Ms. Apple? Ms. Haley? What are you going to do with those things on your hands?

**Apple & Haley: **I'm so glad you asked Leo, it's just a little something I would like to give to you as a gift in order for you to be set ? Princess/Ms. Apple? Ehehehehe..

Wow, they even said that in unison..And they also had the same look of no mercy in their eyes..I don't care anymore, just kill me already. I don't wanna live in this world anymore..

**Apple & Haley: **LEO! ACCEPT OUR GIFT!

With one shout, they released all the magic they held in one big blast. The blast was so large that not only did it wake up the whole guild, but the whole town. And what happened to the people who were involved in that blast you ask? Well, let's just say they became part of the Kingdom's history books. But they're not dead yet. No, for the story has just begun.

* * *

><p>(In ruins of eerie nature where rain poured and thunder rolled. There was a hall where littered with ruined statues and torn portraits. In that hall, there was a table that was in a shape of a triangle. In that triangle, there was one seat in each corner. Under candlelight, they sat. One who's ears were covered, One who's mouth was masked and One who's eyes were hidden. They sat there as the storm raged on)<p>

**Mouth: **It has seemed that "The Reflection" has made his move. The son of that bastard Halevy has returned to Asfatalia. Because of it, he and "The Reflection" have made contact.

**Ears: **I have heard of that news too from my spies at the Kingdom. It would be bad if they were able to awaken the successor of the "Little King". It would destroy our plans if he were to walk this world again.

**Eyes: **On the contrary, we need the "Little King" to awaken. It is actually necessary to further our plans and it is actually the key to realize our goal.

**Ears: **Is he really needed? I mean, can't we do it without him?

**Eyes: **No we cannot. On his awakening can we match what we must do in order to further our interests.

**Mouth: **Alright, that is enough of that. You're orders?

**Eyes: **Ears, Head into the Whisperwell Mountains and awaken our slumbering allies, listen to their thoughts and convince them to rejoin us in the battlefield. It's been to long so I am sure they are spoiling for a fight. Mouth spread word and rumor that would cause unrest to the kingdoms south and west of Asfatalia in order to draw away attention of the Royal army from the kingdom itself.

**Mouth: **Understood, and what about you, Eyes?

**Eyes: **I shall send my child to get in touch with the people we need to observe in Asfatalia. In any case, we need to observe the progression of "The Reflection" with the child of Duran Halevy. Even if my child has to look for him first.

**Mouth: **You mean that we have no Idea on what he looks like?

**Eyes:** No we do not. But I have faith on my child, because my child encountered him before when they were both very young. I'm sure he will not be forgotten so easily.

(As Eyes continued to speak, he snapped his fingers and a person laden in heavy armor and hooded cloak arose from the shadows)

**Eyes: **I have placed my faith in you, child. Do not fail me in locating Sir Halevy's Son.

**Hooded Person: **Yes father, I shall do my best even if I have to forfeit my life for the sake of the organization and the dream that each of us share.

**Eyes: **Very good. You may leave now.

**Hooded Person: **Yes father.

(With that answer that has been given the heavily armored person cast back under the shadows. And with a gust of cold wind, the person disappeared from the sights of the people inside the room. The person had gone to the place that was ordered to him)

**Eyes: **Do you understand now Eyes? Do you believe in my child?

**Mouth: **..I trust you, I understand. In this stage of the plan, we have to move.

**Ears: **As our moves are now given, this meeting is adjourned. As we leave this hall, we shall attend to our own duties without any disturbances from each other.

**Mouth: **I agree.

**Eyes: **Well then, let us end this by reciting the creed of our organization. As we did in times past for the justification of our undying passion and vigilance to our cause.

**Mouth & Ears: **Agreed.

"**We see no Darkness"**

"**We hear no Darkness"**

"**We speak no Darkness"**

"**We seek no Darkness"**

"**For we are Darkness incarnate"**

"**We fester not Anger in ourselves, but Vengance"**

"**We hold not Sadness in our hearts, but Lament"**

"**We do not bring forth Revenge upon those we detest, but Retribution"**

"**Hail to the Black Regality that Darkness brings, for we shall show the world its purity in its lustrous Abyss"**

(With one clap from their hands altogether, the candle blows up and the hall slips back into Darkness, as thunder continued to flash around the hall, all that could be seen is a old broken down table and there wreaked chairs around its corners. And with that, the hall slips back into the bosom of lucid moonlight.)

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Sorry that I haven't uploaded this chapter in a while. A lot of stuff happened because of school and stuff and my computer broke a bit so I wasn't able to deal with this right away. I hope you enjoyed this episode. And I'll try to post the next one earlier :D (Please Review if you can~) **_


	3. Ep 3: Morning Game

_**Author's Note: I'm going to adjust the way I right the story a bit so it would look more like a Light Novel and it would also help in how I see the story. Please tell me if there is anything wrong with the short adjustment.**_

(It was moments till midnight when The Ruler of Asfatalia, King Apollius Landervale was sitting by a castle balcony. In his hand, he held a piece of living cloth that was placed in a golden frame. In that cloth held a moving picture of a little girl running around a field of flowers, all in a shade of charcoal monochrome. Behind him was a man in waiting, standing by if he needed anything.)

**King Apollius: **It has been 16 years since her birth; a wonderful 16 years since she first came into my life eh, Colbern?

**Colbern: **Yes your highness. It has been fulfilling to serve the princess all these years. The Queen would have been proud to see her grow into a fine lady.

**King Apollius: **You are right. Ah Halearine, you have given me 2 wonderful daughters. What I would give to bring you back and see how beautiful our children have grown.

**Colbern: **I think that Queen Halearine is watching them just fine from the stars in the sky.

**King Apollius: ***laughs* You got that right. Halearine has always been something else when she was draped under the moonlight..Yes something else.

(That short moment of Joy that the King had suddenly turned silent as he remembered the Queen moments before she passed away. She sickly lay on her bed beside a window that would show a great view of the castle garden and the green meadow after it. There also stood his 2 daughters as they spoke to their mother one last time. A little girl was crying hard as her hand was held by her older sister. But unlike her little sister, even though tears flowed down her face she tried her best to hold it back. Like her daughters, tears flowed down her face. But unlike them, she had a heartwarming smile on her face. She talked to the girls one last time and patted their head as she did. She held both their hands one last time and gave a few last words before finally passing on.)

**King Apollius: ***sigh* Ever since that moment, nothing has been ever the same. I've never seen Halerisica smile like she did back then when her mother was still alive.

**Colbern: ** Your highness, what do you mean? We see the princess smile every day. And I haven't even seen the princess sad for a very long time.

**King Apollius: **You don't understand it at all, Colbern. Have you heard of the saying "Those who fake their tears hurt others, but those who fake their smiles hurt themselves"? That smile that she has given us all these years are just for show. Not even crying once, she faked her smiles so she wouldn't make anyone worry. She knew that she had a duty to this land as the Crown Princess of Asfatalia, she knew that her own personal feelings should only come second compared to this land.

**Colbern: **I..I didn't know. I'm sorry.

**King Apollius: **It's fine. She was so good at it that no one ever noticed. It was only me and her sister who ever knew what she was really like when she was truly happy.

**Colbern: **But as you said, she knew that her feelings hand to come second before the kingdom. She must face that her fate is not her own, she is the Crown Princess before anything else afte—

**King Apollius: **I know that! But she has enough time to worry about this kingdom when she is older. I never wanted her to grow up as a graceful princess. I have always wanted her to grow up as a normal girl. As a girl who lets her feelings at a whim. As a girl that makes mistakes. And from those mistakes that she makes, a girl whom learns from them and takes each day one step at a time. A girl that her mother would have wanted her to be..

**Colbern: **I see..I apologize for my insolence my Lord. I didn't take into account your thoughts into this.

**King Apollius: **its fine, Colbern. I just wished that she would truly smile at me again. I would give up my crown just to see her happy again.

(As they continued to talk a soldier approached them holding a scroll, the soldier stopped in front of them and gave the scroll to Colbern. He then bowed in respect to the King and marched off back into the castle. Colbern then opened the scroll and a magic circle appeared in its surface that spoke the message that it held.)

**Scroll:** As of dawn today, Archmage and Guildmaster Faldryn Wallblaine has returned from his journey from the 4 corners of the land along with his Grandchild Leonsalle Halevy; Son of Duran Halevy, Vanguard of a thousand armaments and of Natalia Wallblaine, Interpreter of Arcane Spirit.

(After the message was delivered the magic circle disappeared and the scroll faded into the air)

**King Apollius: **I see. Colbern, please write a letter to the Magic Guild that I would like to see Faldryn and hear about his findings tomorrow afternoon.

**Colbern: **Yes your highness.

**King Apollius: **Ah, Faldryn. It's been so long since I last saw that old coot. I remember the times that he would sneak me out of the castle after a magic lesson to do something completely unreasonable. You could imagine what kind of irresponsible magic tutor he was..

**Colbern: **I can see that he had a big impact on your life, my lord.

**King Apollius: ***chuckle* Indeed.

**Colbern: **In fact, I also recall Princess Halerisica having a unreasonable childhood of her own. She always played with Mr. Wallblaine's grandchild each time they visited the castle.

**King Apollius: **Yes, I remember that. It was the only time when Halerisica readily disobeyed anyone to play with him. They would play all afternoon and then she would cry after he would leave. And every night since then she would jump around her bed knowing that he would be back to play with her again the next day. She cherished him so much that she would deny her suitors that came to visit her from far lands just to have more time to play with him. It was rather unhealthy of her to stay like that but it was nice to see her smile again after her mother's death.

**Colbern: **But the time after that Mr. Wallblaine and the child had to leave, am I right?

**King Apollius: **You are, but there was an accident that happened before hand. You remember don't you? That certain incident that caused her to have hydrophobia.

**Colbern: **You mean the waterfall by the river?

**King Apollius:** Yes, that one. After that incident, Faldryn immediately set off on the journey with his grandchild with him. I didn't know how to tell Halerisica during the time but I did tell her that she won't be seeing the boy anymore. I tried to put it as soft as possible but no sugarcoated words would save her from the devastation that she felt knowing that he was gone. Then again, he was probably the only playmate she ever had that never really looked at her as a figure of royalty. To little Leonsalle she was a friend, a playmate, a companion, a-

**Colbern: **First love?

**King Apollius: **Stop right there. I may look like it but we still do not know about that.

**Colbern: **I see, forgive me. Butthe princess was so young when that happend..How unfortunate.

**King Apollius: **I know what you mean. She cried every night since then and never came out of her room. And that caused panic around the people that adored her. But most of all, it made her younger sister worry as well. She felt a bit guilty for making her younger sister worry about her and tried to take responsibility as the older sibling. And that was the time when her fake smiles started to appear.

**Colbern: **But now that Mr. Wallblaine the boy has returned. Everything would return to normal and the Princess would truly smile again right?

**King Apollius: **That may be so but I am not so sure. Because now that she is older, wiser and more mature; I think that she had already gotten over her childish obsession over Leonsalle Halevy. And with her grace, poise and beauty; I think it might be him that would have a new childish obsession over Halerisica.

**Colbern: ** But if that were to happen, wouldn't it be dangerous? Leonsalle is a young man of a certain age after all.

**King Apollius: **Of course I know that. That is why I am prepared to protect my little girl from him no matter what the cost. I will never hand my little angel to that lad for as long as I can help it.

**Colbern: **I wonder about that..

(As the 2 continued to talk the castle's main door suddenly opened. Guards could be heard marching down the hall as it would seem that they were panicking over something.)

**Guard 1: **Be careful princess, it is dangerous to spin around like that continuously at the dark of the night!

**Guard 2: **Please princess, you must calm down.

**Haley: ** I don't want too. I just want to keep spinning all night long. *Giggles*

(And so she did, her spinning started a commotion that bothered the King and his Retainer. They took a look into the hallway and could not believe their eyes. Colbern was speechless, seeing the princess act in such a way he has never seen before. It was as if her charming poise turned into childish folly. But when he looked at the King, what a surprise did he see. He saw tears flowing down King Apollius' face. For the King did not see a Haley as a princess, he saw his own daughter acting like a little girl again. With a true smile finally gracing her lips, he couldn't have held back his tears even if he tried. The princess suddenly saw the king and suddenly raced into his arms)

**Haley: **Father! *laughs*

(She suddenly leaped towards King Apollius and he caught her. She gave him a heartfelt embrace and childishly whispered in his ear)

**Haley: ***giggles* Father, I'm home. I apologize if I worried you.

(She glides down back to the ground and starts to gracefully skip away down the hall, but before that she turned back one last time to look at her father with a smile on her face.)

**Haley: **Excuse me father. I'd best be going to bed, I have something wonderful planned tomorrow morning.

**King Apollius: **Wait Halerisica.

**Haley: **Hmm?

**King Apollius: **You seem rather pleased this evening, did anything wonderful happen during your birthday parade?

**Haley: **It is not actually anything special to say it is wonderful. It is something that is actually just simply spectacular.

**King Apollius: **Oh and what would be that "simply spectacular" thing?

**Haley: **I am not telling you. But do not worry father, I'll introduce you to that spectacular thing once again tomorrow.

**King Apollius: **Once again? Have I met this friend of yours before already? Where is she from? Which Kingdom?

**Haley: **She? Father, you are mistaken. I am going to reintroduce you to my love that I promised myself to since we were young. You know my future husband. I'll leave it as that, good night.

(Haley immediately skipped up the stairs and made her way to her bedroom while humming a joyful tune. At that moment the King was in shock to realize finally realize how grave the return of Leonsalle is in impact to Halerisica's attitude. He knew he had to do something but he continued to think in silence)

**Colbern: **Umm, my lord?

**King Apollius: **Colbern..Assemble the kingdom guard. Tell them that my eldest daughter does not meet with the Guildmaster's grandson. It is of utmost importance that they do not encounter each other from this day fourth.

**Colbern: **Why should they not meet anymore, my lord?

**King Apollius: **Do not ask why, just do as I say..

**Colbern: **I understand. But even if I do as you say, assembling the kingdom guard at such a late hour would prove t-

**King Apollius: **JUST DO AS I SAY!

**Colbern: **Y-yes, your highness!

(Without another word Colbern ran out of the castle to inform the guard. But the king still gave it some thought. Knowingthat the tenacity that Halerisica portrayed when she wanted to play with Leonsalle when they were young might have doubled as she grew up, he knew that he had to put more precautions in play.)

**King Apollius: **The Kingdom Guard…Are not enough..

(With a snap of his finger, sudden clicking of armor could be heard from the balcony. Then something leaped up over it and bowed down before the King.)

**King Apollius: **Do you understand the situation, Royal Guard-Captain?

**R. G. Captain: **Yes, your highness.

**King Apollius: **Good, keep an eye on Halerisica tomorrow. We do not want anything happening to her before her Birthday Ball that night.

**R.G. Captain: **Yes, your highness.

**King Apollius: **Then it is settled, I shall retire for the night. There are lots to do tomorrow morning. Good night, Captain.

**R.G. Captain: **Good night, Sir.

(With that, he turned his back on the captain and walked back into his room. It was still Halerisica's Birthday Festival and there were still lots of things to do. But behind all that there was one thing on his mind)

**King Apollius: **I will never hand over Halerisica to you, Leonsalle Halevy..

* * *

><p>(At that same moment when Haley was skipping in the long hallway back of the room, her soft humming awakened something that rested at the room beside hers. A figure crept out of the door and took a peek at Haley whom was still dancing around in front of her room.)<p>

**Figure: ***Yawn* Huh? What's going on? She's dancing...She looks so happy, truly happy. I haven't seen her like that for a very long time…

(After a while, Haley entered her room. The figure closed the door too.)

**Figure: **I have to find out..Why..

…

* * *

><p>*yawn*<p>

An early morning at Drammatica seems to be peaceful as I sit on a tree and look at the scenery that it beholds. From where I am, I could see the town bustling and working under the morning sun. Children play games on the side walk and carriages pass by carrying things of many sorts. The streets were filled with people again going on their everyday lives..But now that I remember, I don't even know my way around the town. It was a wonder how I even got back up here yesterday. *sigh* It was all about yesterday…

* * *

><p>(After that chaotic incident that happened last night. Grandfather explained everything to the Kingdom Guard that was assigned to protect Haley. At first it wasn't enough so Haley pleaded that they would turn a blind eye to this incident. And seeing that it was their beloved princess that asked for the request, they couldn't refuse. I led them to the main door so they may leave the guild.)<p>

**Guard: **Now that this has ended Princess, we should take our leave. Your father will get worried if you stay out too late.

**Haley: **Very well then. Wait outside for a bit, I still have some things to say to Mr. Halevy before leaving.

**Guard: **Yes, your radiance.

After that, the guards did as they were told and stepped outside the door. Haley faced me with a modest smile on her face.

**Leo:***chuckle* Mr. Halevy eh? Sounds rather formal don't you think? Now why couldn't you be that modest to begin with?

**Haley: ***blush* Well I could not help it. I have not seen you all those years so I just completely lost it when I saw you again. And to add to that, I only did that so the guards would not be suspicious about my relationship with you.

**Leo: **Oh? Please enlighten me about what kind of relationship we have?

**Haley: ***grin*MARRIED COUPLE!

**Leo: ***sigh* Give me a break already, Ms. Landervale.

**Haley: ***pout*Hey! I thought I told you to call me "Haley" from then on!

**Leo: ***chuckle* I guess I did, didn't I? Sorry about that.

**Haley: ***blush* I-It is alright. But..If you really must insist..You may refer to me as..Mrs. Halevy, since I am going to have that name in the future.

**Leo: **Nope. Anything but that.

**Haley: ***Disheartened*Aww, how cruel.

**Leo: **If I were to do that, I would just be jumping the gun and breaking my other promise towards you.

**Haley: **But I do not mind if you break that pro-

(Before she could finish her sentence, I remembered my mom telling me to pat a girl's head in order for them calm down a bit and meekly listen to you for a bit. And so I did.)

*pat*

**Haley: ***blush*…

**Leo: **A promise is a promise okay? There would be no point in this if I didn't try hard to keep it. After all, we were able to meet again somehow by remembering a promise.

**Haley: **I-I understand.

(After that though I couldn't see it, I had a feeling that Haley was still troubled about this. I have to assure her something so she would stop worrying about it. So I grabbed both her hands and held them between us.)

**Leo: **I am not your husband Haley. I am your friend. So please stop worrying about it, you might ruin that pretty face of yours and the town might start chasing me again because of it.

**Haley: ***giggle* Okay then..But, how did you know I was worried?

**Leo: **I don't know. Maybe it's Childhood friend's intuition?

**Haley: **Not quite. More like woman's intuition?

**Leo:** Oh? Is that so?

**Leo & Haley: ***laughs*

**Haley: ***smile*Just to be clear, that was a joke.

**Leo: ***smile* Don't worry, I knew that all along.

…

**Apple: **You two seem to be having a fun time talking late at night.

**Haley & Leo: **!

(I suddenly noticed Apple was behind me. She was wearing her pajamas and slippers. Now that you think about it..When did she get behind me?)

**Leo: **How long were you standing there!

**Apple: **Not too long..Just the whole time I think?

**Leo: **Ah, I se- Wait, the whole time!

**Apple: **Yeah, the whole time. But I couldn't talk; it would just ruin your deep and intimate conversation. So I decided to listen.

**Leo: **Soo…how much did you hear?

**Apple:** Everything..

**Leo: **EVERYTHING!

**Apple: **Yep, down to the last detail. Things are clearer to me now. Sorry for ever doubting you Leo. I guess you were right.

**Leo: **Yeah I guess its fine.

**Apple: **Well, I guess I'll head on to bed now Leo. Lock up the gate when you're done talking to the princess.

(But as Apple was about to take her leave, Haley whom was quiet the whole time suddenly pulled Apple's hand and then held her back)

**Apple: **Huh? What? Princess Halerisica?

**Leo: **Haley, what-

**Haley: **Ms. Redley. I have something to ask of you!

**Apple: **Ms. Redley? You're too kind, Princess. Just call me Apple.

**Haley: **Okay, Apple. I would like to ask you one thing…

**Apple: **What?

**Haley: ***bows*WOULD YOUPLEASE PLACE LEO UNDER MY CARE FROM NOW ON!

**Apple & Leo: **WHAT!

**Haley: **You have heard me quite clearly I believe?

**Apple: **Yes, but why me?

**Haley: **Because you are the only female of his age that has an important part in his life. As his friend, I believe that he places you in higher regard among most things. So if you please, let me take care of Leo.

**Apple: ***panic*Bu-bu-but I-I-I-I Umm-uhh-AHHH!...Let me think about it first.

**Haley: **Please, but I would like your answer before I take my leave.

(As Apple was walking back and forth giving the question some thought. Haley suddenly made her way beside me.)

**Haley: ***whispers* Say Leo, what do you think would be her reply?

**Leo: **Huh? I think that she would give me up right away. She's only a bro after all and she doesn't think of me romantically. Plus, there is no chance to even consider that she would love me that way.

**Haley: **I see. I hope you are right.

(Even if I said that, I didn't want her to give me away. Because…Well..That would just justify the creepy things Haley tried to do to me even further. And I do not want that at all)

**Apple: **Only a bro you say?

**Leo: **Huh?

**Apple: **Princess, I have come to a decision.

**Haley: **I would like to hear it please.

**Apple: **Okay…I refuse to hand him over to you.

**Haley & Leo: **!

(Woah that was the complete opposite of what I thought she would say. I am downright surprised right now. I thought she would just give me away to a girl just like a bro would.)

**Leo: **Why not give me away Apple? Though, I am rather thankful for that I just have to know why.

**Apple: **No apparent reason actually. It's just that you just got back and It would be a problem if you were dragged around by other people.

**Leo: **But I still don't understa-

**Haley: **I understand completely about your feelings, Apple.

**Apple: **Feelings? What are you..Anyway, I'm sorry it didn't go your way prin-

**Haley: **Do not refer to me as "Princess" any further.

**Apple:** Wha? Why? Did I do anything wrong?

**Haley: **No you have not, but it is because I do not see you as a simple citizen anymore. So in turn, you should not see me as your royal princess anymore either. We are now girls on equal ground fighting for the one we love. You are no longer a person of this country to me. You are now my own personal rival from now on. So if you please, refer to me as "Haley" from now on too. Just like how Leo refers to me as such.

**Apple: **Okay Haley. I will not lose to you in this battle!

**Haley: **I would expect nothing less from you, Apple! But I shall not falter either!

(The fiery passion between those two girls made me feel like a very small and unimportant person in this conversation. But then again, it was kinda nice to see life and fiery determination in their eyes. It may seem that this may get a lot messier though, gotta brace for that.)

**Haley:** *deep breath*Now that I have that off my chest. I have to take my leave. But before I go..

(Haley pulled something from her sleeve that looked like two golden cards. It was covered in stardust glitter that floated all around it. He handed one to me.)

**Leo: **What's this?

**Haley: **It is an invitation. Because tomorrow night would be the eve of my birthday, so my father prepared a formal ball to celebrate. There would be a lot of guests there..But you are not allowed to stare at girls other than me.

**Leo: **Oh, a birthday ball. Okay then.

(After she gave me an invitation and explained what it was for, she also handed one to Apple. This took us by surprise.)

**Apple: **Huh? Why me Princ- *ahem* Haley? I've heard that this ball was one of the most difficult parties to get invited in.

**Haley: **Because, you are now my rival. As a rival, I should also treat you as such. So please come to my party tomorrow, okay?

**Apple: **But..I don't have anything to wear..

**Haley: **I will have the royal tailor make a dress for you. It would be ready for tomorrow. Consider it a gift from a rival.

**Apple: **That's too much, I couldn't acc-

**Haley: **You are my rival, just accept the dress and be there okay?

**Apple: **Okay then.

(After talking to Apple, she suddenly got close to me)

**Haley: ***whispers* See you tomorrow. And remember, I will be following you. *giggles*

(She made her way to the main door and bid us farewell)

**Haley: **Goodnight, Leo. I love you. Goodnight too, Apple. *waves*

**Apple & Leo: ** G'night Haley. *waves*

(And after that she closed the door, and we started to walk back to our room to get some sleep.)

**Apple: **The Princes- I mean Haley has a pretty interesting side of her after all huh? I didn't know she was like that.

**Leo: **Me neither, it just so happens she became like that when I got back here, to Asfatalia.

**Apple: **Even if you say that, you looked rather happy getting to flirt with her a while ago huh? *smirk*

**Leo: **F-Flirt! Leave me alone. I was not flirting with her.

**Apple: **Hmm..I wonder about that. *laughs*

**Leo: **Oh yeah! Well, you're just jealous that a girl is all over me and it's not you. And I think I kinda like it that way!

**Apple:** Like I would ever fall for you, when did my standards in a guy get so low?

**Leo: **Sure, since your standards in a guy after all starts with "Must have 4 legs".

**Apple & Leo: ***laughs*

**Leo: **Oh crap! I forgot to lock the door! Be right back!

**Apple: **Yeah, take care of yourself.

**Leo: **Likewise!

(After that I dashed back down the stairs and Apple entered our room. But she didn't jump in her bed. She just stood in front of the door looking down at the floor.)

**Apple: ***tightens fist*..Jealous…Huh..What do you know anyway..Idiot.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

(The grasslands where is where I stood. Behind the tree that bears blue fruit. There I stood behind Speculo, he sat at the same branch where I met him. But this meeting was different, I could neither speak nor feel the weight of my body. It was as if I was floating.)

**Speculo: ***laughs* The truth about power is quite ironic don't you think?

**Leo:** …

(I tried to answer his question but I still couldn't speak. Not only that, it felt like he wasn't even talking to me. I could feel his attention directed at something else. Something I could not see.)

**Speculo: **Is it Fame? What about Fortune? And Love? Or Hate? Energy? Status? Hardwork? Redemption? Talent? Persistence? Courage? Intellect? Or any other human concept that they only have a simple grasp on?

(Still I don't understand him one bit. What is this about power anyway? Who was he even talking too? These questions popped into my head when suddenly a faint scent of strawberries started fill the air around me. I never noticed it, but small strawberry plants were growing around me.)

**Speculo: **But it's from this simple grasp of things that those false concepts of Power come from. The more they think, the less they feel. The more learn, the less they understand. Oh the irony of life.

(As I was listening to Speculo's talk about power, the scent of strawberries started to get stronger and stronger. I failed to notice that the plants around me kept on getting bigger and bigger. But for some reason I was fine with that, for the feeling that the strawberries gave off was very soothing and familiar.)

**Speculo: ***chuckle* When in truth all that we have to understand about power is this: Power slumbers inside all of us. But we must give it form. For it to give us strength…Isn't that right, My-..

(Before I could hear the last of Speculo's words, I was suddenly enveloped by the strawberry plants. I fell into a dark abyss away from the grasslands. As I fell, all I could think about was who was Speculo talking to,but not only that, it was also those words that Speculo was saying.)

"**The more we think, the less we feel"**

"**The more we learn, the less we understand"**

"**Power slumbers inside all of us"**

"**But we must give it form"**

"**For it to give us strength"**

(For some reason those particular words hit me hard. It was something I have to know..But how? At that moment, the scent of strawberries return stronger than ever before. But as the strength arrives, my body felt very irritated because of it. It was as if…As if..As..)

(…)

* * *

><p><strong>Leo: <strong>*sneeze* ACHOO!...What the?

( I suddenly wake up on my bed back at Drammatica. The morning daylight flashed my eyes from my room's window. This was my second day in back home..I wonder how mornings play out here? Well, the sun is up and the scent of strawberries is in the air. Time for me to get up I guess..Wait..)

**Leo: **Scent of strawberries..Wasn't that the same as my dream?

**Voice: **Strawberries..Funny…mm…

(A voice? Where did that come from? As I regained feeling on my body I seemed to have felt some weight over me, like something was pushing me down. As I tried to lift my head up to know what was over me, all I could see was strawberry blonde hair with a strawberry scent to match. It seems that some of the strands of that hair were near my face, maybe that was why I sneezed a while ago..Wait..Strawberry blonde hair…Don't tell me..)

**Leo: **A-A-Apple? Is that you?

**Apple: ***yawn* Why yes Leo…Just give me a few minutes then I'll be up..

(A few minutes! Does she even know where she's getting her beauty sleep! She's on top of me! Me! Of all people!..Is this some kind of joke fate? I got a ticking time bomb on top of me and..And…I can feel her breath. Her soft breath blowing delicately all over my chest..Her legs embracing wrapping mine..They were unexpectedly smooth..But most of all..I COULD FEEL SOMETHING EXTREMELY SOFT PRESSING AGAINST MY STOMACH. This feels so wrong right now..I have to do something to get her off before this gets really messy!)

**Leo: **Umm..Ms. Redley. Hello? Are you there? Your five minutes of sleep are up…

**Apple: **Aww really? Fine..Can't do anything about that..

(Apple lifted her face and looked at me..She brushed her hair bangs aside so she could see well. She wiped the drool that was hanging on her face.)

**Apple: **G-g *yawn* Good Morning Leo. Did you have a good night's sleep?

**Leo: **Yeah..I guess I did.

**Apple: ***giggle* Is that so? *yawn* I'm happy for you. *smile*

(As she gave me that absent-minded smile, the morning sunlight reflected on her face. Her strawberry blonde hair blew softly as the wind kindly passed through. Her face was close to mine, so close that I could feel her soft breath on my face. She was different from her usual high-strung tomboyish self. She had such a quiet demeanor, a kind one. It was as if she was at peace in herself. This was the first time I didn't see her as a bro. She looked a lot more feminine right before me, a lot warmer...But she's still heavy.)

**Apple: **Is there something wrong?

**Leo: **No, nothing in particular. Now, if you would just get of-

**Apple: **Then all is well, let's go back to sleep...

**Leo: **Yeah, let's. Goodnig- Wait no! Wake up Apple!

(My words didn't even reach her...She just laid her head back on my chest and went back to sleep. Oh fate why? Why me? How am I supposed to get up now? As I was figuring out the way to get up without waking her up, knocks on the door were heard.)

**Voice: **Leo! Apple! It's me, Aunt Eleina! Time to get up! It's a bright and shiny day! Hello? Please answer me.

(As there was no answer, she opened the door and went inside our room. She was surprised to see Apple sleeping over me and me awake but not moving.)

**Eleina: **Oh my, was I interrupting something naughty so early in the morning?

**Leo: **It's not what you think! It's just that..Umm..Uhh..I give up, I can't explain it. But to be clear! It is nothing naughty!

**Eleina: **I know, I was just joking. But it seems the guild's little Ms. No-Sleep finally found her best bed to sleep on for an early rest.

**Leo: **Hey, I am not a bed. But about the "No-sleep" part, what's that about?

**Eleina: **Well ever since she joined the guild, she has always had a hard time sleeping at night. For some odd reason, she just can't. She would stay up late at night just to actually fall asleep. But now I think that her problem with sleep is fixed.

**Leo: **So what you mean to say is, she can sleep soundly..On me?

**Eleina: **Simply put, yes. She sleeps the best when she is on you..Well not necessarily on you, just near you at least. You know, just like when you were kids.

**Leo: **When we were kids..

(Now that I try to remember…Back when we were kids, Apple had a hard time not having a mother. His dad was always away so she had a hard time sleeping alone in her house. But in the afternoon we would always take a nap under the tree near the guild..She slept easily and soundly during those times..Much as she is now.)

**Leo: **I remember. So she's still like this after all these years.

**Eleina: **You know what they say, old habits die hard or don't die at all.

**Leo: **Yeah, I guess so.

**Eleina: **Now that you know that. I would like to formally ask you,*bows* please take care of Apple from now on.

**Leo: **Why even ask that? She's my best friend after all. *smile*

**Eleina: **I see. Then I guess I didn't have to ask.

(It was when me and Aunt Eleina were talking about Apple that she woke up. She opened her eyes and tilted a bit so she could look at Aunt Eleina.)

**Apple: ***yawn* Hello Aunt Eleina. Good morning.

**Eleina: **Good morning sweetie, had a good night's rest?

**Apple: **Yeah, best I had in a very long while. I wish I could sleep like that all the time..

**Eleina: **Well you might have the chance to do that now. Since Leo is back home.

**Apple: **What does the best sleep in my life have to do with Leo? By the way, where is he?

**Eleina: **Try to look up. He was nice enough to be your bed for you. *smile*

**Apple: **What?

(As she looked up she saw my face. She noticed she was too close to it. But only then did she realize that she's been sleeping on me the whole time. Knowing this made her face red and heat started to build up in her body.)

**Apple: ***blush*Le-Le-Leo, wh-when did you?

**Leo: **Ah, good morning Apple. I see that you're up. And that was the question I wanted to ask you. When did you?

**Apple: ***blush*Bu-Bu-Bu-But I-I…

**Leo: **It's okay, just get off me now..

**Apple: ***blush* I-I-I-I-I-I….

(She wasn't responding anymore, she just turned redder and redder by the moment. Her heat kept on rising up, up to the point that small sparks of fire was appearing on her hands…Oh no..)

**Leo: ***sweat*Apple! Apple. Calm down a bit, I could explain.

**Apple: ***blush* …

**Leo: **Apple?

**Apple: ***blush* UNFORGIVABLE!

**Eleina: **Oh my.

**Leo: ***panic*A-A-Apple!

**Apple: ***fist ignites* LEO! YOU IDIOT!

* * *

><p>(At that moment, the early morning of my second day started off with a burst of flame straight from my bed. All from a misunderstanding she herself had created…And I paid the price.)<p>

And now here I am, over the tree. Early in the morning, not far from when Apple went berserk. My body still hurts but it's not as bad as yesterday..Though I still can't shake the things Speculo was talking about last night. I know it was a dream and all..But I remember it so clearly.

**Leo: ***sigh* What was he talking about anyway? And to whom was he saying this? Hmm…

As I was trying to understand Speculo's words, I suddenly heard footsteps from behind me. As I looked back, I saw Apple making her way to me. She stopped right in front of the tree and looked up to where I was.

**Apple: **There you are. Aunt Eleina was looking for you.

**Leo:** Hmm? What did she want me for?

**Apple:** She said that the outdoor bath is ready for you. So you should get in it already. Well if you'll excuse me, I have to something inside.

**Leo: **Wait.

**Apple: **What?

**Leo: **Apple, about a while ago..

**Apple: **Listen, I don't want to hear about it right now. Can't we just leave that for later?

**Leo: **Alright then.

I jumped down the tree then me and Apple went inside the guild hall. As we walked through the main hallway, I noticed that Apple was still distancing herself from me. I guess that she's still mad about when we got up a while ago. But it wasn't my fault to begin with..*sigh* it's not like knowing that would change anything. As we were walking down the hallway, we saw grandfather walking towards us.

**Faldryn: **Children, Good morning.

**Apple: **Good morning Guildmaster.

**Leo: **Good morning Grandfather.

**Faldryn: **How has your morning treating you?

**Leo: **I've had better mornings.

**Apple: ***pout* You could say that again.

**Faldryn: **Oh right, you had an incident this morning..But didn't you used to always take a nap beside Leo when you were younger? Eleina did say that you haven't slept like that since you got here, wasn't Leo comfy enough for your tastes? *smirk*

**Leo: **Umm..You see, well…

**Apple: ***blush* leave me alone...

**Faldryn: ***laughs* I see. Well then, on to another subject. Leo, I was supposed to take you around the town today in order for you to get acquainted with the places around here but the King wanted to meet with me today so I can't go. Eleina is going with me today so she can't take you either.

**Leo: **It's okay Grandfather, I understand.

**Faldryn: **I was hoping that Apple would take you today..

**Leo: **It was supposed to be her, but..

**Apple: **Impossible, there is no way that I am taking Leo around.

**Faldryn: **I knew she would say that. She's still mad at you?

**Leo: **Apparently…

**Faldryn: **With no one to take you today, you could always lounge around the guild all day. But if you'd like, you could always explore the town on your own. But the town is big you know..

**Leo: **I know, I ran around it yesterday.

**Faldryn: ***laughs* Yes you did! Well, I shouldn't waste any of our times. Me and Eleina have to get going now to make the meeting. Be careful you two.

**Apple & Leo: **We will!

After that, Grandfather separated ways with us and made way for the main door. A while after that me and Apple separated ways too as I went for the outdoor bath.

* * *

><p>When I got inside the outdoor bath, I started to think about what happened this morning. Even if it wasn't my fault..I think I should apologize. Looking back this morning..Apple..But still..<p>

**Leo: **…Apple looked a bit cute when she woke up drowsy a while ago..

(**Apple: ***giggle* Is that so? *yawn* I'm happy for you. *smile*)

**Leo:** …She was..Cu- No! No! No! No! She's my best buddy! My Bro! I am not supposed to think of her that way! It is unnatural! *submerges in water*

Calm down Leo! Calm down. That was all just from the morning light deceiving you. And you were still a bit sleepy so that might be also a part of it. It was just a trick..After I got a hold of myself I arose from the water.

**Leo: ***deep breath* Okay…Now on to the main problem. Since Grandfather and Aunt Eleina can't take me. And Apple won't take me since she's mad at me. Now how am I supposed to get used to going around town..

**Voice: **If it is about the town, I could take you around.

Upon hearing that voice, I could feel alarmed. I summoned for my sword and raised my guard while I was still in the spring. I couldn't move, something might happen if I did. I tried to focus as much as I could but the fog was too thick.

**Leo: **Who's there!

**Voice: **Up here!

I followed the voice and looked up, I saw a figure in the air but the fog was too thick so I didn't really notice it before. But as it cleared, It became apparent whom it was…It was Haley sitting on the outdoor wall. She was wearing a crystal blue strapless mini-dress and a white pleated petite blouse with a black ribbon underneath the dress . She was also wearing white thigh-high socks and black loafers. She was rocking her legs back and forth as she hummed a soothing tune..

**Haley: ***humming*…Good day, my love. What fine weather we are having.

**Leo: ***surprised*Ha-Haley! Wha-What are you doing here!

**Haley: **I came to stalk you of course. Just like what I said.

**Leo:** *turns back*No, not that. I mean here! Watching me here at the outdoor spring!

**Haley: ***blush* It just so happened that you were here when I arrived. I could not do anything about it.

**Leo: **Yes you could! You could've stayed inside the guild and waited for me there.

**Haley: ***giggles weirdly* It is not like I hated seeing you bathe you know.

**Leo: **You're getting a bit weird you know that?

**Haley: **I am only weird for you, Leo. *smile*

**Leo: **Now there lies the problem. *sigh*

**Haley: **Anyway, I have heard from you that you need someone to take you around town to so you would get familiar around here. Since no one could take you, why not me?

**Leo: **Why not you? I never really thought of that.

**Haley: **See? Why not, right? But I have only one condition before I would take you.

**Leo: **I see, name your price.

**Haley: **My condition is…If we were to go into town..it must be..

**Leo:** It must be..What?

**Haley: **It must be..A date with me *blush* I can't believe I said it, but I did *playful smirk*

Woah, a date? Really? A real date. That's just..No..I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IN A DATE!...I might just get embarrassed right in front of her. And something exhausting might happen just like yesterday..I don't want that happening again, ever.

**Leo: **Well...A date? I think I would pass this time. I have a lot of things to do right now so I don't think I'll be able to go to town today. Maybe next time Okay? *nervous smile*

**Haley: **Not Okay. It seems that I will have to persuade you a little.

**Leo: **Oh? And how do you plan to do that?

**Haley: **Wait for it…

**Leo: **Okay.

We waited in the hot spring for something I didn't know..She just sat there and hummed. And I sat down in the spring facing the opposite direction. It's been a short while now. I stood up..

**Leo:** I've waited long enough now. I think I'll go and dres-

**Haley: ***finger on lips* Shussh listen…My persuasion is here..

We stood in silence for a while waiting for Haley's persuasion. At first there was nothing different from a while ago. Then suddenly the sound of marching started to get stronger and stronger around the guild hall. Shouts could be heard too.

**Guard 1: **The Princess is around here somewhere!

**Guard 2: **We have to find her! She sneaked out of the house leaving a note saying that she would be here!

**Guard 1: **Yes! Remember what the Royal Retainer said: Keep the Princess away from Leonsalle Halevy. She is at upmost danger near the boy.

**Guard 2: **Right! All of you search the guard hall!

**Guards: **Sir Yes! Sir!

The guards could be heard around and inside the guild hall looking for Haley. This might get messy when she is seen with me. And what's worse is…I'M NAKED! THEY MIGHT MISUNDERSTAND!

**Haley:** That is my persuasion. Something bad might happen if they happen to see the innocent princess soaked in water with her clothes ripped off and was pushed down by a naked man. Or something like that. *wink*

**Leo: **You wouldn't!

**Haley: **I would! With all my heart, do it!

SHE PLANS TO MAKE IT WORSE! This is getting from worse to worst. I have to make a choice. Break for it against the guards or go on a date with Haley..But the Date sounds a bi- NO! FOCUS!

**Haley: ***smile*Now make a choice sweetheart. I will count down from three. Will you go on a date with me or not?

As she said those words, she had a bright smile on her face. I knew she was kinda weird but this kind of stunt is just plain cruel! She extended her hand to me down below as she waited for my answer to the date proposal.

**Leo: **Can't we negotiate something firs-

As we tried to talk about it I suddenly hear the guards talking from the outside. They suddenly stopped right in front of the spring's door.

**Guard 1: **I have heard someone's voice.

**Guard 2: **Who's?

**Guard 1: **I don't know, let's check who is inside. *tries to open door* Huh? It's locked..

**Guard 2: **It's locked! The princess must be inside!

**Guard 1: **But we do not know that yet!

**Guard 2: **But would we take any chances!

**Guard 1: **I guess you are right!

**Guards 1 & 2: ***continuously rams the door* PRINCESS HALERISICA! PLEASE BE SAFE!

There goes my ramming plan. With that many guards, I wouldn't be able to fight them anyway. What to do, what to do!

**Leo: **This is some persuasion you have here Haley. *Laughs Nervously*

**Haley: **Quite a persuasion actually. It seems that you are running out of options my love. I will have to start counting now.

**Leo: **Hmm…How to get out of here..There must be some way out of her persuasion..But how to do it?

**Haley: **Three.

**Leo: ***sweat* Wait Haley! Just wait a bit. Let me think about this first. I've got to-

**Haley: **Two.

**Leo: **Stop for a bit please! I beg of you stop for a bi-

**Haley: **One.

**Leo: ***panic*AHH! OKAY I'LL GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YO-

**Guard 1: ***Crashes through the door* HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU BASTARD!..Huh?

**Guard 2: ***Rushes in* WHERE IS THAT BOY!..But no one is here?

**Guard 1: **But I really thought I heard something from here.

**Guard 2: **But we see no one here. Maybe what you've heard was the flowing water.

**Guard 1: **I guess so. Then again, there has been something wrong with my ears for a while now.

**Guard 2: **It's not that, maybe you should just lay off the liquor before duty eh?

**Guard 1: **Maybe I should…

At that moment, the guards weren't able to find anyone inside the outdoor bath spring. It was because I was able to grab Haley's hand at the last moment with my clothes intact. She pulled me up and over the wall and now we ended up falling to the back part of the guild. It seems that my face landed on something soft during the fall.

**Leo: ***lifts face* Ouch..What a fall..Was that wall always that tall?

**Haley: **…

**Leo: **Hey Haley, Haley where are you?

**Haley: **Down here.

**Leo: **Huh?

As I looked down I finally found out what soft cushion I landed on a while ago. It was Haley's chest. So what I mean to say is..*Ahem*

**Haley: **I know that I decided to do my "first time" with you but this is not the time or the place that I pictured it would happen. Then again, beggars cannot be choosers. And I do not mind anyway so…*smile* please be gentle with me.

I AM..I AM…TOTALLY NUDE AND ON TOP OF HALEY UNDER A BUSH…Oh, the Irony. Haley then unfastened her ribbon and that was the time when I finally got a grip of the situation.

**Haley: **Well then, shall we get at it? *wink*

**Leo: **NO WAY! *stands up and hides behind tree*

**Haley: **Aww..Too bad. But it is okay; as long as I am with you I am content. We are going on a date after all. *smile*

**Leo: **Yeah, yeah. *sigh* Could you pass me my clothes so we could get this over with?

**Haley: **Certainly.

She threw me my clothes and I dressed up behind a tree where she couldn't see me…At least where I thought she couldn't see me. After that I suddenly remembered.

**Leo: **Umm Haley? With the guards in front of the Guild right now, how are we supposed to get into town?

**Haley: **Hmm…What about there? *points*

She was pointing at the edge of the hill. Sure it if we did that it would land us inside town but it would kill us first before we do!

**Leo: **Are you crazy! We would die on impact!

**Haley: **Maybe I am crazy? Or maybe I have always been. Anyway, just believe in me!

Believe in me huh? I would like to but that seems to be impossible right now..Because we are just too high from the town ground to have a safe landing! Haley suddenly grabs my hand and she started running to the direction of the cliff.

**Haley: **Just don't let go when we jump! We will be okay! Have faith in me! *laughs*

**Leo: ***panic*Wa-wait, I'm not ready yet! Just wait! Wait!

**Haley: **Here we go! *jumps on edge* Weeee! *laughs*

**Leo: **WAIT! *jumps on edge* AHHH! *shouts*

And with that, Haley led me to our death defying daredevil jump to start our first date together. Now I wonder how this day would turn out. Someone, give me strength…

* * *

><p>(At the moment when we jumped, there were 3 hooded figures that were inside the guild. One of them was just watching us from the rooftop the whole time we were talking on the Hot Spring.)<p>

**Hooded person 1: ** *Activates magic circle near ear* It's me…Confirming objectives..The Princess has left the protection of her guards and of Drammatica. She is accompanied by Leonsalle Halevy, low level threat. Target has jumped to town, beginning pursuit.

(The first hooded person jumped down the roof and dashed off and jumped into the edge where we jumped. But after the first one jumped, a second hooded figure appeared from a far tree from where we landed a while ago.)

**Hooded person 2: **Leonsalle Halevy,so he's the one. He might become a threat later on so I must take him out and get my target without alerting the one who jumped a while ago..But first I must get down.

(The second hooded figure ran around the hill and was able to get to the guild main door. From there the figure took the center path and ran back into the town to follow us two. But as she was running down the hill she passed by another hooded figure. And that figure was slowly headed up the hill to the guild. When that figure got up, it stood by the in front of the guild hall.)

**Hooded person 3: **…Not..Here…

(After those words, the third hooded figure started to walk slowly down the hill. Like nothing happened.)

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note #2: Finally done with episode 3! It took a while because I was busy but I was able to pull it through! Leo and Haley go on their first date but trouble looms behind them! Who are the 3 hooded figures! What do they want? What was Speculo talking about? Or to whom? Find out on the next episode :D Thanks for the support and please keep reading! I'll try to make it earlier and please review! <strong>


	4. Ep 4: Crossing Paths

_**Author's Note: Thank you for supporting PrincesStalker! :D Please support the story in the future and please share it to people. And also, please leave a review for the story; I appreciate it if you do. For those who thing the episodes end too fast, I'm sorry but please understand because I have a lot of stuff on my plate since I'm about to take College Entrance Exams this year. :D**_

*noise of various clicking armor*

**Guard: **Hurry! The Princess went this way! Leonsalle Halevy might have taken her hostage! Move men! Move!

**Guards: **Yes Sir! *continues to run*

In the busy town of Asfatalia, the kingdom guard was at panic over the disappearance of the Princess Halerisica. Upon her departure, she only left a single not that said "Off to Drammatica. –Halerisica". But as they got there, no one was to be found. At this point they started to look at key people that might have seen the Princess. Starting with me, Oh boy…

**Voice: **Have they gone?

**Leo: **Wait a bit…Clear.

And here we are, me and Haley hiding in a narrow alley into the afternoon, trying to lose the guards on our tail ever since we made that big jump from the hill of the guild hall. We ended up hiding in this alley for a while when the guards suddenly closed in on us. But at least that's over. We stood up from the dusty space where we hid and dusted ourselves off. But now that I think about it, this date might be fun. It would be nice to catch up with Haley properly after all these years.

**Haley:** Ah, what a beautiful for our date is it not?

**Leo: ***sigh* I guess it is.

**Haley: ***giggles* But still, I was rather flattered on what the guards told about us.

**Leo: **Hmm? What did they say?

**Haley: **They said you may have taken me hostage. My! How Daring! *smile*

**Leo: ***sigh* That's nothing to be happy about you know…

**Haley: ***imagines*Oh, if only that were to happen..*blush* You would do "this" and "that", "this" and "that", "this" and "that" and then! *panics*

**Leo:** *holds on Haley's shoulders* Haley! Get a hold of yourself!

**Haley: ***deep breath* I apologize, my love. *playful smile* My thoughts suddenly got a bit too colorful, if you know what I mean. *wink*

**Leo: **No...I don't.

**Haley: ** Oh, *blush* Then… Would you like to hear about it?

**Leo: ***sweat* I have a bad feeling about this…

**Haley: **Well, it all starts when you push me dow-

**Leo: **Can't we leave that story for another time? I mean, we would be losing time for our date.

**Haley: **I see, I suppose you have a point there…Very well then. *smile* Let us go to the town square first. *extends hand*

**Leo: **Wait. *removes Jacket-cloak*

**Haley: ***tilts head* Hmm?

**Leo: ***puts cloak around Haley's shoulders* You can have my jacket. Make sure you wear the hood so people won't recognize you.

**Haley: **But Leo, I cannot take this. It is your favorite jacket after all.

**Leo: **Don't worry about it, I have a bunch of the same cloak at home.

**Haley: ***smile* How kind of you, Leo. *Puts on cloak*..It is soft and warm, just like your touch. It even has your scent on it, it's very nostalgic. You have my most heartfelt gratitude, my love.

**Leo: **Yeah, you have a knack at making simple things sound plainly awkward don't you? Either way, I'll try to take that as a complement and you're welcome. *smile*

**Haley: ***giggles*Well then, let us get going.

**Leo: ***grabs Haley's hand* Let's!

**Haley: ***blush* M-my hand! You suddenl-

**Leo: **And would there be anything wrong with that, Princess? *smirk*

**Haley: ***shakes head* Nope, not at all. *smile* Shall we take our leave?

**Leo: **Isn't that my line? *smile*

**Leo & Haley: ***laughs*

And with that we run into the afternoon sun, heading in into our first date together. Well I wouldn't call it a date per say, but a day to hang out with a friend. Hopefully that this day would go smoothly, I might learn about Haley better. Hopefully it is smooth that is. Now that I think about it…I kinda lost it there..I wonder why?

(Little that we know that in the other side of the alley was a cloaked figure was leaning against the wall, listening to our conversation a while ago before we've gone running. It reached to its ear and a magic circle activated around it.)

**Hooded figure: **It's me, reporting in. Target is still in sights, current objective?...Right, no changes…Finding appropriate location to dispatch the princess…Right..Out.

(After that, it walked away from the alley and started to leap on the rooftops following us into the afternoon sun.)

* * *

><p>(At that time, Grandfather and Aunt Eleina had entered the walls of the Asfatalian Royal Castle. He was greeted by Knights and Wizards alike as a hero of old. By then they were greeted at the door by Colbern Winterbelle, Loyal Retainer to King Apollius Landervale.)<p>

**Colbern: ***bows respectfully* It is good to see you well, Archmage Wallblaine.

**Faldryn: ***laughs* My, if it isn't little Colby. No need to be so formal lad.

**Colbern: **As you wish...

**Eleina: **It's nice to see you again, Colbern.

**Colbern: **Huh?

**Eleina: **Hmm?

**Colbern: **Oh! *ahem*..Forgive me, I did not notice you there Ms. Eleina.

**Eleina: ***shakes head* There's no problem with that.

**Colbern: **Well, now that the greetings are over. Please follow me. The King is waiting for you at his study.

**Faldryn: **I see. Well lad, lead the way.

(Colbern bowed and opened the doors in to the main hall. There they saw the King's audience chamber. Something that Eleina has seen before, as well as the rest of the public. At the long end of the room there was a throne made of wood of simple design. Its lighting came from chandeliers whose candles were lit by the evershining petals of a Glassdrop flower. It was a flower that reflects the sky's illumination, it was bright yellow at day, and dark blue by night. The walls draped with mirrorsilk curtains, reflecting the lights of the chandeliers. The room itself reflected on the personality of its Royal Leaders, elegance and perfect grace through simplicity.)

**Eleina: ***smile*This room never ceases to amaze me..

**Faldryn: **Me too, since it is one of my greatest works you know..

**Eleina: **Uncle? You made this room?

**Faldryn: **Yes I did..Well not the construction of course, just the actual décor that this room has.

**Eleina: **Even so, I am impressed. After all, the décor in this chamber makes it feel alive somehow.

**Faldryn: **It is very much alive, Eleina. That much is true.

**Eleina: **Hmm? What do you mean?

**Faldryn: ***laughs* I'll tell you some other time, little one. By the way, I just remembered that the son of Mionette is visiting us sometime today.

**Eleina: **Mionette? Who's that?

**Faldryn: **She's the daughter of my wife's elder sister. But if I can remember, she played with you girls back when you were young.

**Eleina: **Elder sister's…Daughter…MION! THAT'S MION! I didn't know she had a son! *pout* She could send in a managraph every now and then you know? We haven't talked to her ever since she left with her husband 16 years ago..I was barely 19 during that time too…

**Faldryn: **Really? Natalia and Lynn knew about it though. Since all of them had children one after the other during that year.

**Eleina: **That's so unfair of them! They all went and had babies without me!

**Faldryn: ***laughs* Like you would be allowed to have a baby when you were still 19. Besides if you really want a baby, you should try stepping away from guild work and actually meet people.

**Eleina: **Like I had the time to do that back then but since an irresponsible uncle of mine suddenly went on a journey with a little boy named "Leonsalle" and dumped everything on me, I got a "bit preoccupied".

**Faldryn: **Ahah, point taken. But at least now you have the time now right?

**Eleina: **Right!

**Faldryn: **But the question would be do you still have a chance? Considering your age right no-

**Eleina: ** HEY!

**Faldryn: ***laughs*

(When they reached the end of the audience chamber, they stopped upon a large door to the left. Colbern pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door. There they continued into the hall where the Royal Family's living quarters resided.)

**Colbern: **This way, follow me please. *continues to walk*

**Faldryn: ***sigh* Didn't I just tell you not to be so formal?

**Colbern: **I'm sorry, Archmage. It's just that this is a professional matter, that's all.

**Faldryn:** Hmm, is that so? Well then, let's try to lighten up things a bit here…Hmm..Oh yeah, how are you lately?

**Colbern: **Fine, it's never lax around here after all…

**Faldryn: **Hmm, I see…Then what about your sister, Lynneia?

**Colbern: **Lynn? She is well considering her illness has gotten her bedridden for the past few months..

**Faldryn: **Her illness? What happened?

**Colbern: **I don't know what happened, it was just she suddenly fell unconscious one time she went for a walk around the castle courtyard. She was carefully taken cared of ever since.

**Faldryn: **I'm sorry to hear that…

**Colbern: ** It's nothing, Archmage. I just wished..There was something we could have done.

**Faldryn: **I wish there was something I could have done too…But what about her daughter?

**Colbern:** I'm glad you remembered about her. She's doing well despite Lynn being in such a state. Though I don't see her very much, but she seemed to be okay the last time that I did.

**Faldryn: **You may never know, she was such a fragile child back then. She was such a shy child back then and always kept herself locked away in the books in the Royal Library.

**Colbern: ***chuckle* Every now and then, she still does that. She loved her books back then and even now she wouldn't let them go.

**Faldryn: ***laughs* Such a bookworm that child is. Well, I could understand since it's her only connection to her father.

**Colbern: **Yes..It's a shame that Lance had to leave us while she was so small. But at least the little girl was given the name that her father was so fond of.

**Faldryn: **But she wasn't that alone you if I could remember. She made friends with the Princesses after I left, didn't she?

**Colbern: **She did, she became a lot more open to people soon after. For that, I am thankful.

**Faldryn: ***laughs* I guess I am too. Well I guess we would have to continue this talk some other time then. It seems that we have arrived at the study.

**Colbern: **Hmm?

(Only then did Colbern notice that they have made it already to the King's Study. I guess the leisurely talk about his family got the best of his attention and forgot about the task at hand for a bit.)

**Colbern: **Now Archmage, if you please. *bows* Enter the study, the king has been waiting the report on your journey.

**Faldryn: **Just wait a minute there, Colby.

**Eleina: **A report? I thought this was just a relaxing visit?

**Faldryn: **Well…There was some official stuff that I had to attend to when I was gone with Leo. Paying visits to the governing bodies of villages and cites alike. I'm just here to say hi to the king and give out some news from all around. Nothing interesting in that I'd bet?

**Eleina: **No, I'd bet there is something interesting..Like the current location of Duran and Natalia.

**Faldryn: **No,no,no. You can't listen to the report. It's official business after all. Just wait here somewhere. Besides if I found Leo's parents somewhere in the journeys, wouldn't you think the child wouldn't be so sour when you mentioned him to them back then?

**Eleina: **No...I guess not.

**Faldryn: **Okay. Now just wait outside while I take care of this for a while.

**Eleina: **Aww..Okay then.

**Faldryn: **Now, be a good girl and wait out here. *enters room*

**Eleina: ***sigh* Each and every time…

**Colbern: **Umm…Ms. Eleina?

**Eleina: **Ah, Colbern. You were still here?

**Colbern: **Yes..Umm..If you would like, you could see my sister while you are here. I know that she would like your company.

**Eleina: **Lynn? She's awake right now? I has been quite a while since I last saw her..I Might as well check on her right now while I'm here. Colbern, please lead the way.

**Colbern: **As you wish. And thank you for going to visit her.

**Eleina: **No worries, she is an old friend after all.

**Colbern: **I guess you are right.

(With that, Grandfather separated ways with Aunt Eleina as he went to meet with the King for important business and as she got a chance to visit her old friend, Lynn Winterbelle after quite a while.)

* * *

><p>Slowly strolling down a day with Haley, she pulls me by the hand as she skipped forward a few steps and hummed a very merry tune. As I stood behind her as lead the way to the square, we pulled out of the shade of tall houses and the midday sun showed its shine. The light reflected on the hair of Haley, which I can see so clearly from behind. It flowed in the air as it she skips ahead like gold strings reflecting sunlight. It made me feel at ease, like how we used to play back then. I kinda makes me feel…Happy, looking at her right now. But now I start to wonder, we've been walking all this time. We took turns and detours but could the Town Square be really that far? Hmm..I wonder..<p>

**Leo: **…

**Haley: **Leo?

**Leo: **…

**Haley: **Hello? Leo? Are you still with me? I guess not..

**Leo:** …

**Haley: ***ahem* I do not want to do this but.. *blush*You leave me no choice..

**Leo: **…

**Haley: ***deep breath*

**Leo: **…

**Haley: ***blush, grips both hands, shouts*LEONSALLE HALEVY! I AM WITH CHILD AND IT IS UNDER YOUR NAME!

**Leo: ***blush* WA**-**WHAA! *falls to the ground*

**Haley: ***giggles* Oh, good. You are awake. *smile*

**Leo: ***panic*I-I G-G-GOT Y-Y-YO-YOU WH-WHAT!

**Haley: **Pregnant? Do not be so silly, of course not. Though I absolutely intend to bear your child, I do not intend to do it immediately. We are just starting go out again after all.

**Leo: ***deep breath* Thank goodness. But still why did you have to do that in the first place?

**Haley: ***pout*You left me with no choice because you were not responding. Besides, I did not want to do it in the first place.

**Leo: ***sigh*You had a lot of options to get my attention again you know. And I'd bet that you really wanted to do that, didn't you?

**Haley: **…Fine, I will admit it. *smile* I wanted to do it, it was only just because I could not resist. *pout* …Are you mad at me?

**Leo: ***sigh* No, I'm not. After all, you seemed that you have lightened up a bit since the events yesterday. *smile*

**Haley: **Oh, I see. *blush* Thank you for noticing.

**Leo: **You're welcome. Now…*extends hand* Help me up?

**Haley: ***giggles* Alright then.

She glided her hair back as she bended down and grabbed my hand. She pulled me up and we started to laugh a bit after that, I think she became a lot happier because I didn't get mad. I guess nothing really changed since we were kids..I think I should be happy about that. Though her jokes became a bit more…Life threatening.

**Haley: ***Clings to Leo's arm* I got you! *giggles*

**Leo: **Hey Haley, I think you should stop doing that for a while.

**Haley: **Hmm? Why?

**Leo: **Look around us..You're powerful statement seems to have gathered a crowd.

From the very shout that Haley gave, some people started to get interested to what was happening. As a crowd slowly gathered and headed towards us, I immediately pulled back her jacket's hood and embraced her tightly so no one would see directly into her face. It would be real trouble if they found out that their Beloved Princess Halerisica Landervale was the one who shouted those..How do you say…"Reckless" choice of words.

*crowd mumbling*

**Man:** Who was that? The Princess? It sounded like the Princess.

**Woman: **It couldn't be..right? The Princess would never say such shamless things.

Oh If you only knew her the way I do, she would. In fact, she would any good chance she's given.

**Man: **But that voice! The softness of that tone could only belong to her Radiance, Princess Halerisica's Serene Voice!

**Other Man: **How could we be so sure?

As the amassed crowd continued to mumble, they started to shift their attention to us at the middle. Little by little they advanced towards us. If I don't do something soon, it would cause a riot. Great, this just keeps getting better and better..

**Leo: **Don't worry about anything Haley, we'll be just fine.

**Haley: **I know that we would be but still, it is the townspeople we are dealing with soo..Umm..Darling? What should we do?

**Leo: ***looking around* Wow, you're surprisingly calm about this.

**Haley: **I am kind of trained to remain calm while in small crowds, since I would have to address them as their ruler someday. Besides, because of the way that you are holding me right now I would not mind staying like this for the rest of the day.

**Leo: **The way that I'm holding you? What do you…*blush*

**Haley: **I see you finally caught on, my love. *smile*

**Leo: ***blush* Don't say such misleading things! Now is not the time for that.

**Haley: **I know, I know. *giggles* But still I would not mind staying like this for a while just so until a famous sculptor would sculpt the very likeness of this position and the exceptional feeling of love that you have for me, the same as I for you of course. *smile*

**Leo: **A sculptor! But I!-A!-But!...*sigh* Give me a break already.

**Haley: **Alright, alright I understand. Though it was quite amusing teasing you though…*gasp* Oh no.

**Leo: **What?

**Haley: **Although I would not like to add anymore pressure to this but…*points at crowd*

As I looked to where Haley pointed, beyond it were the guards that were looking for us. They were marching straight into the amassed crowd. Probably to see what was all the commotion over here. That means, this just got a lot worse for both of us, namely me. Pressured for time, I looked around as fast as I could…That small alley at the east side of the crowd could work! But the crowd is still blocking it. Think Leo! Think!...Got it, although it may be a bit rash but it's the only choice I got!

**Leo: **Now Princess, if you'd excuse me. Allow me to sweep you off your feet…Literally.

**Haley: ***blush* Oh Leo, please. By all means, sweep me off my- Wait, wha- Woah!

I swept Haley off her feet and carried her, as I did I immediately rushed into the eastern part of the crowd. With one leap of faith, I jumped over the crowd in order to get through the alley. Though it was not perfect, I didn't fail to step on a few faces as I crossed to the other side of the eastern part of the crowd. Knowing that some of those people would be unhappy to be stepped on, I continued to rush on into the alley as I landed in order to ward off any pursuit against me.

**Leo: ***running*I think we lost them…Haley? Are you okay?

**Haley: **Just fine but…Leo, how daring of you.

**Leo: **Sorry for suddenly springing you like that.

**Haley: **Not that, it is the way that you carry me. Carrying me in the way of the Princess Cradle, how sweet of you to already practice for the future. *smile*

**Leo: ***sigh* I couldn't help it you know, It wasn't a well thought out plan.

**Haley: ** I know. *giggles* But at least it worked…Or not, look behind you.

Just when I thought things would finally cool down, Haley spots the Kingdom Guardsmen behind us shouting out commands while marching their way into the alley. And they were catching on quickly. *sigh* A very persistent bunch aren't they?

**Leo: **Oh boy, here we go again! *starts running away from the guards*

**Haley: **Leo, put me down.

**Leo: **Now is not the time for that Haley.

**Haley: **That is not what I meant; you would have a better time running away if you were not to carry me.

**Leo: **Are you sure?

**Haley: **Absolutely.

**Leo: **Okay then. *lets Haley down, both starts running again*

**Haley: **Feeling better?

**Leo: ** I guess, feeling lighter at least…I think.

**Haley: **Well good. I wanted to go down so you…*blush* Would never have the chance to guess my weight as we went by.

**Leo: **Hmm? You said something?

**Haley: **Oh nothing. *grabs Leo's hand, starts to run faster* Let us go! *smile*

**Leo: **Woah! *panic* Wait! Don't run too fast, I might fall! Wait!

Haley laughed as I couldn't keep up with her speed during that time she was dragging me. We continued to run against the Kingdom Guard in order to lose them and continued on for this day.

* * *

><p>(Little that we know that during that time, a girl clad in strawberry blonde hair was taking a walking around the streets of the town holding a small bag carrying sweets. Besides the ones in the bag, a candy apple she was biting into was hanging from her mouth.)<p>

**Apple: ***biting candy apple* (*sigh* why did I even do that…I knew it wasn't Leo's fault after all, but I still well..But he doesn't see me more than a buddy! That's what's wrong with him!..Though that was not the case a while ago..I guess I overreacted when I said that I wouldn't take him around town anymore..)

(She was lost in thought when she was biting the candy apple. Not noticing the amassing crowd during in front of her path. All she knew that someone that made such a commotion that even had the Kingdom Guard assemble at that Area. Yet because of her deep thought, she couldn't care less. She aimlessly continued to walk towards the crowd.)

**Apple: ***chewing* (Maybe I should just apologize to him? It would straighten things out right? But what if it doesn't? I don't know what to do..*sigh* Why did I even cancel taking him to town, I was so looking forward to that. It was my chance to show him that I was more feminine than what he takes me for..It was supposed to be like a…*blush* small date.) *swallows* I'm so stupid… I also think I should stop gorging on sweets whenever I'm upset, I'm going to gain weight at this rate but still…*sigh*..What should I d-!

(Apple suddenly bumped into the crowd and fell into the ground her bag full of sweets were scattered around her and her candy apple was stepped on. She stood up and dusted off her clothes and tried to confront the crowd. But the crowd didn't seem to notice her.)

**Apple: **Watch it! It's rude to bump against someone without apologizing you know! Look my candy is all over the..Huh?

(Apple was complaining she suddenly saw a figure carrying someone leaped up from the middle and dashed into the alley on the left. She wasn't able to catch glimpse of the figure but she was able to see a bit of what the figure was carrying. As sunlight shined upon the rushing figure, strands of blonde hair glowed under it. )

**Apple: **The people wouldn't stop mumbling about the princess being here somewhere. Usually I would be a bit skeptical about that but..That blonde hair..Could it really be?

(Pondering on her thoughts, her attention suddenly turned to the sound of marching boots and clicking armor behind her. She turned back to see the Kingdom Guard was furiously marching the crowd's way. Being led by their leader at front, they quickly close in to where they stood.)

**Apple: **The Guard? What are they doing here? In fact, what was happening here in the first place? Well, it can't hurt to ask I guess.. *approaches guard leader*

**Guard Leader: ** They haven't gone far! They must be around here somewhere! Spread out! Look in every nook and cranny you can!

**Guard: **Sir! Yes Sir! *salute* *spreads out*

**Apple: **Umm..Excuse me? Mr. Guard Leader, sir?

**Guard Leader:** Hmm? What is it you want, little lady?

**Apple: **Umm..Right, you see I was just wondering what was happening here.

**Guard Leader: **I see..But that is none of your concern, little lady. Now if you're not here to assist us in any way, then please leave this area as we conduct our search.

**Apple: **None of my concern? If it isn't why am I even aski-

**Guard Leader: **IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN. ARE WE CLEAR?

**Apple: ***scared* Ye-yes S-s-sir…

**Guard Leader: ** Good, now run along now..

**Apple: ***scared* …

**Guard Leader: **GO!

**Apple: ***panic* YES SIR! *runs away*

(Apple ran away from the area but then suddenly stopped. With what the crowd was saying a while ago and that strands of golden hair, she couldn't feel at ease with herself. It was like she knew that something felt really off about it. So she decided to go back to the scene and hide where the Guards would not look as they continued their search…In a rotting vegetable barrel.)

**Apple: ***holding her nose* WORST PLACE TO HIDE, EVER. It reeks decade old onions in here!...*sigh* I guess I can't complain. All I have to do now is to find out what was happening here a while ago...Wait… There!

(From a small hole that which Apple can see from, two of the guardsmen from the group that was searching around the area were standing guard near her. Though she had to be quiet, there Apple found an opportunity to find out what happened.)

**Guard 1: ***sigh* Why do we have to stand guard while the sun is at its highest point up the sky? It's so hot and it's too bright.

**Guard 2: **You idiot! Do you even remember why we're doing this in the first place!

**Guard 1: ** I know, I know. The Princess was kidnapped this morning on her way to the Magic Guild right?

**Guard 2: **Right, the Princess was kidnapped. So why do you have to complain at such dire situation as this!

**Guard 1: **Alright, calm down. It's just that, you know. I adore the Princesses as much as any loving citizen of the kingdom but I just wished the kidnapper should've picked a better time to kidnap her, like a time when it's convenient for us.

**Guard 2: **That's enough out of you.

**Guard 1: **Okay…

**Apple: ***panic* WH-WHAT! HALEY GOT KIDNAPPED! WHEN! HOW!

(*bang!*)

(In Apple's panic as she heard what had happened, she hit her head at the lid of the barrel. That caused a loud sound that caught the attention of the guardsmen.)

**Guard 1: **Huh! What was that!

**Guard 2: **It came from that direction. *points near the barrel*

**Apple: ***covering mouth* (They heard me! They heard me! I might get arrested! I will get arrested! I'M GOING TO DIE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!...Man, that hurt.)

(Curious about the sound the guards went to the direction of the sound. But slowly drew their swords out of caution of what was there. They looked around the corner there was nothing there but the barrel.)

**Guard 2: **It has got to be this barrel right here. There's nothing else near this place right now.

**Guard 1: **I guess you're right…Say let's try stabbing it to find out. It might be fun. *smirk*

**Guard 2: **Are you crazy? We don't know what's inside there yet. It's best that we call back for help and-

**Guard 1: ***smirk*I'm not listening!

**Guard 2: **Wait! Don't!

(*stab*)

(They went in for the kill. As the guard stabbed his sword into the barrel out of curiosity, the barrel made a short shrieking sound and thick red liquid oozed out of the barrel to the blade of the sword.)

**Guard 2: ***tremble*I-i-is that..Blood! You! What have you done!

**Guard 1: ***sigh* It's nothing important.

**Guard 2: **What do you mean it's nothing important! Can't you see you just stabbed a living thing inside their! It could've been an innocent person that just happened to be inside there!

**Guard 1: **I TOLD YOU. IT IS NOTHING IMPORTANT, WE SHOULD JUST FORGET ABOUT IT.

**Guard 2: **Forget about it! Explain whatever twisted reason do you have to forget about this!

**Guard 1: **Idiot! Can't you smell that!

**Guard 2: **What! Smell? *sniff* In what name, it smells like rotting vegetables!

**Guard 1: **Exactly. *pulls out sword from barrel* This red liquid isn't blood. It's too thick and it smells funny. So it must be a mixture of rotting juices inside the barrel.

**Guard 2: **Oh..I see. I overreacted, sorry for bothering you..

**Guard 1: ***yawn*Nah, it's fine.

(Around a corner near that barrel and the guards was Apple panting for her life while her back was against the wall. Her clothes still drenched in that unknown liquid, she collected her thoughts about the situation.)

**Apple: ***pant* **THAT** *pant* **COULD** *pant* **HAVE** *pant* **BEEN** *pant* **ME** *pant* **IN** *pant* **THERE.** *deep breath* I swore that I felt that sword stab right through me as soon as I saw it pierce the barrel. *scared* That could have been my blood oozing out from there. I'm so glad I slipped out of there while they were arguing, close call. I have to get it together now…So Haley really was kidnapped by someone...But why haven't they told the people about it..Then again, it would cause much panic among the public. Either way I can't sit Idly when I found out what had happened. I have to tell Leo!

(Apple suddenly started running back to the direction of Drammatica. But then she suddenly stopped for a moment from her quick pace as she looked down the cobblestone paved street with a worried look in her eyes.)

**Apple: **I can't..I can't tell Leo. I..I still can't talk to him yet. Not after what I did to him this morning..And yesterday.. *frustrated* Ahh! Okay fine! I'll just have to look for her myself and tell Leo about it after!

(With her choice made, she ran to the opposite direction of the Drammatica and went for the eastern alley from where she saw Haley being carried into. She was determined to find Haley first before anything else.)

**Apple: ***mumble*…Maybe I should apologize while I'm at it too…*blush*

(At that moment as Apple ran into the center of the road into the alleyway on the left, she passed by a boy with light-green messy hair whom had his face gorged inside a large piece of paper that seemed to be a map. He wore a white collared long-sleeved shirt underneath a light steel vest along with steel Spaulders. He had a hunting bow strapped to his back and a small quiver of arrows strapped behind his waist. He walked aimlessly while he continuously whined about the map.)

**Boy: ***sigh* What's with this map! I can't understand any of this at all..How am I supposed to find my way to Grandfather's place at this rate?..Maybe I should ask for some directions..But who to ask? Hmm.. *looks around*

(The boy looked around looking for someone to ask, he spotted a man in armor that seemed to command other soldiers around him.)

**Boy: **Hmm…That guy looks like he's got some authority going on, I'd bet he knows his way around the city. So I'll go ask him then.

**Small Voice: ***yawn* Huh? What's going on?

**Boy: **Hmm?

( A light shined underneath the boy's shirt which revealed a small fairy-like creature. It looked like a girl with silver hair and pale skin. She was wearing a white dress and had wings like any other fairy. She flew out of his shirt and sat on his shoulder.)

**Boy: **Ah, Sylphie. You were awake? Sorry if I interrupted your sleep.

**Sylphie: **No, I'm fine. The street noise woke me up; it's not your fault.

**Boy: **Really? Okay then. I was just about to ask that man if he knew where we needed to go.

**Sylphie: **Where? *looks around*..That guy?...Do we really have to? There's nothing wrong about that, but..Can't we just ask someone else other than him for directions?

**Boy: **He looks like a guard in this town so he might know where we might be going. So why don't we? Are you scared?

**Sylphie: ***hides behind boy's back* And why aren't you? There are 3 things that are scary about him. One is that he's big, two is that he wears scary clothes and third would be he looks like he hasn't bathed in days. And the third one is extremely deadly.

**Boy: ***sigh* This isn't helping either of us you know..

**Sylphie: ** I know that.

**Boy: **So may I approach him already?

**Sylphie: **…If you really must..

(With them both agreeing, the boy and Sylphie went to approach the guard giving orders.)

**Guard Leader: **NO STOPPING! WE HAVE TO FIND THEM BOTH! ARE WE CLEAR!

**Guards: **Sir yes sir!

**Boy: **Umm..Chief! Got a minute?

**Guard Leader: **HMM!

**Boy: ***shows him map* I was wondering if you could help me with finding this place *points at map* I'm new to the capital and I don't kn-

**Guard Leader: ** DO YOU THINK I HAVE THE TIME TO HELP YOU RIGHT NOW! DO I! DO I!

**Boy & Sylphie: ***scared* Sir no sir!

**Guard Leader: **IF YOU KNEW THAT, WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME!

**Boy & Sylphie: **No reason sir!

**Guard Leader: **IF THAT IS THE CASE, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

**Boy & Sylphie: **Yes sir! *runs away*

**Guard Leader: ***sigh*Seriously, kids these days won't stop bothering me lately. Especially at times when I'm so busy with things...Wait, was there something talking over his shoulders?..*yawn* Maybe I'm just so stressed right now that I'm seeing weird things..

(The boy and Sylphie ran as far as they could from the guards. When he was out of sight, they stopped for a bit to catch their breath. The boy sat down under the shade of a house wall to rest for a while. As he sat down, the fairy-like creature hovered right in front of him.)

**Boy: ***pant* That was a close one..What the heck does that guy think he is anyway!

**Sylphie: ***panic* I told you that it was a bad Idea talking to him! But you didn't listen, did you! Now all we got from him was a loud shouting!

**Boy: ***sigh* I know, I know.

**Sylphie: ***turns back on boy* Hmph!

(The boy extended his finger and petted the fairy's petite little head.)

**Boy: **I'm sorry, I knew that you were scared about the Idea of talking to that Guard but I didn't listen. I got so fixated on getting to my grandfather's place that I forgot to put your opinion in place. Please, forgive me?

**Sylphie: **…As long as you understand where I'm getting at, there's nothing to forgive *smile*

**Boy: **Well then, *stands up* We still have to find my grandfather's place or else we would have to camp out in the dark again.

**Sylphie: ***panic* No! Anything but the dark! And the night! And anything that crawls in them!

**Boy: ** Geez, Sylphie. You're scared of everything when there's no light to cast over it. *sigh*

**Sylphie: **NO I'M NOT!

**Boy: **Back when we were kids, you used to be scared of your own shadow.

**Sylphie: ** No I wasn't!...Well…Not all the time at least..

**Boy: ** That just proved my point you know?

**Sylphie: **Leave me alone!

(And those two walk into the distance of the afternoon sun as they continue to look around and try to find the place of the Boy's grandfather.)

* * *

><p>(Back at the Royal Castle, Grandfather separated ways with Aunt Eleina in order to meet the King. From what I could remember, Grandfather used to be the King's Personal Tutor before he became Guildmaster of Drammatica. Other than that, I don't know anything else about what went on back at the King's student days. Anyway, as Grandfather entered the King's personal study he saw that the walls were clad in beige. Windows being closed with red curtains were in one side of the room, and the rest were bookshelves arranged across the room's walls. Each had books neatly placed and were well maintained, on the far end of the room was a fireplace subtly illuminating the room. With its warm colored flame, it blended smoothly with the beige walls giving off a relaxing ambiance. In the middle of the room, there was fine fur furniture set to encircle around a decorated wooden table. And sitting on one of the fur sofas was King Apollius whom was leisurely reading a book with his glasses on. On sight of grandfather, the king stood up and went his way to great him.)<p>

**King Apollius: **Ah, I have been expecting you Guildmaster Wallblaine. Please sit, there are a lot of things I would like to discuss with you today.

**Faldryn: ***stare* …

**King Apollius: **Umm...I would like to get through this as early as possible Guildmaster, It is my eldest daughter's birthday after all and the Grand ball of it would be celebrated tonight. Preparations of it are still ongoing as we speak and that would mean that I am really busy right now with preparations so if you please do me the honor of sitting down..

**Faldryn: ***stare* …

**King Apollius: ** Is there anything wrong Guildmaster? If it's the scenery of this room, then it would be okay for us to move to another locati-

**Faldryn: ***laughs* !

**King Apollius: ***surprise* Gu-Guildmaster!

**Faldryn: **What's with this "Guildmaster" formality your trying to get on with? Or is it just a new thing you're trying out on me? I could understand that Colby would address me like that but from you? Never! *laughs*

**King Apollius: **…

**Faldryn: **Whatsa matter Apolli? Or should I say King Apollius? Cat got your tongue? Then again you've been always that way since I was teaching you. *smirk* Maybe I should call you "Apolla" just like back then because you're starting to remind me how big of a sissy you were when you were still a child. *laughs*

**King Apollius: **SHUT UP YOU DAMN TEACHER OF MINE! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ADDRESS ME AS "APOLLA" BECAUSE IT IS THE SWEET NAME OF MY DAUGHTER!

**Faldryn: **Now that's the Apollius I know. How's it feel to shout out those feelings once in a while?

**King Apollius: **Well I was kind of angry a while ago. But now that I think about it, it helped me vent out a bit.

**Faldryn: **I knew that would do the trick, seeing that you have to be as stiff as stale bread all the time in front of your people.

**King Apollius: **Well Teacher, it comes from being the King of this Kingdom. If I don't stand dignified, the people would lose trust in their government. But I guess it's nice to be like this once in a while.

**Faldryn: **Okay then. But about what you said a while ago, It's been bothering me for quite a bit now but..

**King Apollius: **But?

**Faldryn: **Why did you name your second daughter "Apolla"? Was it to torment yourself of your younger days when I used to teach you and Colbern?

**King Apollius: ***angry* NO IT WAS NOT! You teasing me "Apolla" was not torment at all, it was just a small taste of it. The true torment lied on your so-called "Daily magic lessons and teachings"!

**Faldryn: **Oh? And what was so harsh about my teachings?

**King Apollius: **What wasn't harsh about it you damn old man! You made me provoke a forest giant, got me chased by a sea serpent, threw me in a pit of angry feral wolves without a weapon and got me to walk naked in a Shadow Siren's lagoon! Those were some of the most traumatizing experiences your whole life! And may I remind you those were just your "baby level" lessons Teacher?

**Faldryn: ***snickers* I remember the Shadow Siren one, that was total geniu- I mean *ahem* But despite those grim situations you experienced, it was because of it you got to meet Halearine right?

**King Apollius: ***sigh*I hate to admit it, but you are right. If I wasn't in those death-defying situations, I wouldn't have met my queen..And for the record, I did not give Apolla her name. Halearine liked the name that you used to tease me with and so she named our younger daughter "Apolliana" so she would be nicknamed as such.

**Faldryn: **I see. It is such a shame that Halearine had to leave us so early.

**King Apollius: **I know, but she has graced me with two wonderful daughters. I could never ask for more than that. But for now, I wouldn't like to dabble in that subject since I summoned you here for official business.

**Faldryn: **Right. Let's get to it then.

(After that little mishap a while ago, the two finally sat down and went on with their business of the afternoon. The report that grandfather was supposed to give.)

**King Apollius: **So tell me, how are things on the four borders of the Kingdom?

**Faldryn: **As you know that things on the east of the Kingdom, being it's Religious Capital are very busy because of the recent discovery of ancient artifacts from ruins that lay directly below where the major cities were laid out. Though we did speculate that the Kingdom started from the east border but we did not expect to find so much. Among those they found, there was one Item that they discovered that really gave them a quite a shock.

**King Apollius: **And that would be?

**Faldryn:** Say, do you know anything about the "Zenith Sigil"?

**King Apollius: **Zenith Sigil? Wasn't those one of the strange items from myths about what happened to this land before the creation of the Kingdom of Asfatalia?

**Faldryn: **Well it turns out that it wasn't a myth at all..

**King Apollius:** *surprised* What!

**Faldryn: **That's what I said too, Lad. Believe me. Ever since the eastern border found one small piece of these mythical zenith sigils in one of the ruins, they had started to do an extensive study on the sigils that used to be a folk tale that came true.

**King Apollius: **What in the world…These are strange times we are living in Teacher.

**Faldryn: **Indeed.

**King Apollius: **As for the western side of the Kingdom? Are things already fine at that part of the Kingdom?

**Faldryn: **I'm afraid not. Strange things have been happening in that part of the Kingdom. It is causing civil unrest among the people there. These strange things are fundamentally misunderstood things since we are not sure if these strange things are technically evil since that place was the fabled birthplace of spirits, The Wispsilver Valley. But some of the mages that hold dark intent may prove otherwise.

**King Apollius: **I see. I wish there was something I could do about it, but it seems that this matter is still beyond our understanding. All I can do right now is wait.

**Faldryn: **Do not be too hard on yourself lad, the right thing to do will always come at the right time. For now just try on concentrate on helping the people as much as you can.

**King Apollius: **I understand, Teacher…

**Faldryn: **Well if it is really that big of a problem, why not sending an envoy to the checkpoint to check things out?

**King Apollius: **Things are a bit busy around here so I may send a request to the Magic Guild to stand in as the envoy. That is, if it's okay with you?

**Faldryn: **Well, since it's a job. I think it's fine.

**King Apollius: **Okay then, So have you heard news from the south?

**Faldryn: **The south? You mean the Royal Magic Academy? It being an autonomous and independent part of the kingdom as well as being the center of trade; it has been trying to improve relations with the Kingdom of Rozentane below it. But being governed by the students of the school, the southern border still have a few mishaps in their day to day operations, they are still very young after all. But despite the rookie mishaps that they commit, it's still the most stable part of the Kingdom.

**King Apollius: ***laughs* It is so ironic to see that those who are so young and inexperienced could rule better than us seasoned veterans.

**Faldryn: **Well that's what they call the Next Generation after all.

**King Apollius: **Hmm..I guess you are right. But the real question I would like to ask is..Where are Duran and Natalia?

**Faldryn: **They are still nowhere to be found. Though I'd doubt they would be dead but they're taking their second honeymoon a bit too far for too long don't you think?

**King Apollius: **Oh I do, that's why I sent out scouts to find them months ago. And they reported that they have seen who seems to them entering the northern checkpoint. But now that I mentioned it, I've never heard of the northern checkpoint in months now. So I sent a small company of soldiers to see what's going on. They have arrived here four days ago and we reassigned them into different positions for the festival. I am expecting their report about the north the day after tomorrow.

**Faldryn: **I at least we know where they are this time around. But it helps that you know what's happening around your Kingdom.

**King Apollius: **I can't be in all places at once you know.

**Faldryn: **On the contrary, you can. If I just make a potion that makes a clon-

**King Apollius: **NO! I WILL NEVER DRINK ONE OF YOUR EXPERIMENTAL POTIONS ANYMORE FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!

**Faldryn: ***laughs*You didn't have to be so tense, I was just kidding.

**King Apollius: ***mumble* Each and every day when I was a child, being forced to drink that much unexplained potions. It's Inhuman! It's unsanitary! It's! It's!...*ahem* Well then, back to matters at han-

(Their talk suddenly got interrupted as sudden noise erupted in a hallway near the king's study. The door suddenly started banging violently that startled Grandfather and King Apollius inside the study.)

**King Apollius: **What in the nine heavens…

**Faldryn: ***stands up* Stand back, I'll take care of it.

(With a wind spell a hand, Grandfather approached the door slowly. As he got to the door he took a deep breath and prepared his resolve. He opened the door immediately and then a soldier came crashing to the ground. His armor was completely damaged; he was gravely wounded and was bleeding excessively. It was such a miracle that he even had the strength to bang the door. Shocked by his condition, grandfather altered his wind spell into a healing spell and held up the soldier covered in blood.)

**Faldryn: **Hold still, I'll try to heal your wounds.

**Soldier: **N-n-n *coughs blood*

**Faldryn: **Apollius, call for a Cleric right now.

**King Apollius: **Yes, Teacher.

(King Apollius stood up and made his way to the door. But he was stopped as his foot was being held by the gravely wounded soldier that was held by grandfather.)

**Soldier: **No time...I have..warn *coughs* You.

**King Apollius: **No we can still sav-

**Soldier: **No time to waste…Northern Checkpoint *coughs heavily* destroyed…Soldiers..Slaughtered...By hooded enemies…Impersonating us…Reduced our numbers…In a few minutes…They were too quick…Scouting Company…Murdered..*coughs blood*

**Faldryn: **How could this have happened...Did he just say a Scouting Company!

**King Apollius: **But that Company arrived a few days ago and are now scattered around the city! But how can we be so sure that they are our perpetrators?

**Soldier: **...I…Was the last surviving member…Of that company…*coughs heavily* Tell my family..I..I loved..them and that…I..I..I'm..sorry..

(With that final words, the soldier past on. Grandfather closed the soldier's eyes and gently placed him back down to the ground. Being shocked by the turn of events, King Apollius couldn't help but be frightened.)

**King Apollius: **How could happened?...Especially during my own daughter's birthday…

**Faldryn: **A Crisis does not happen in a very convenient time. What matters is how you are going to deal with it.

**King Apollius: **But what do they want to begin with?

**Faldryn: **We'll figure that out later. Now is not the time to think, but to act! We have to move, now.

**King Apollius: **You are right. We have to send word to the defenses to tighten security and start a search without the public knowing, I wouldn't want to ruin their festival. Let's go.

(With that, they both stood up and called for an apothecary for the dead soldier's body to be properly buried. After that, they went on their way to counter act the unknown threat that looms in the capital.)

(Back to the scene where the two soldiers almost caught Apple eavesdropping on them. They were called back by the Guard Leader to search in another place.)

**Guard 2: **Now that we know that no one is here, let's go. The Leader is calling for us, we might get in trouble if we don't fall in line quickly.

**Guard 1: **I guess you're right. *wipes red liquid on shirt* Let's go.

**Guard 2: **That is nasty you know that?

**Guard 1: **Yeah, I know. But it's nothing for us in the Royal Knight Vanguard right?

**Guard 2: **Royal Knight Vanguard? This is just the Kingdom Guard.

**Guard 1: **Whoops, wrong answer. I blew it.

**Guard 2: **Blew what? Say now that I think about it, I haven't seen you before around these parts. What company are you from anyway? Answer me or I will have to repo- Ughh!

(Before the guard could finish his sentence, he was stabbed multiple times by the other guard. As he knelt down in pain, the other guard got close and whispered to him.)

**Guard 1: **A while ago, you were disappointed there wasn't a living person inside that rotting vegetable barrel right? Ease your worries; I now have a person to stuff inside that barrel…You.

(With one final stroke to the neck, the guard was murdered in cold blood. And just as the other guard said, he was stuffed inside the rotting trash barrel so no one would see his corpse. The Guard whom was the murderer took off his helmet and wore his hood. He then opened a magic circle in front of him.)

**Hooded Man: **I have confirmed visual on the target. I am moving on the target as we speak.

(With those final words, he dispelled the magic circle and went into the alley where me and Haley went into.)

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Author's Note: Ah! I lived to finished episode 3! It was hard juggling "Work" (College Review) "Art" (This Story) and "Play" (Skyrim) all at the same time. But at least I was able to finish this month's release of the story. As the simple questions of the past episodes are given clues for their answer, more questions are raised. Who are the hooded people that hold interest between Leo and Haley? What is their goal? Are they all together or apart? Find out in the next episode and the story might be able to answer them..Maybe. Please comment on my story at Fanfiction or send me a message at Facebook on how much you like about the story :D (Seriously, the only reason why I type cuz you guys like it) So yeah, please support PrincesStalker! Thanks! :D**


	5. Ep 5: Bakers and Babysitters

*sound of steps rushing on damp, wet floor*

**Leo: ***running* Keep going!

**Haley: ***running* How much further do we have to go?

**Leo: **Just a little more! A little more!

**Haley: **Okay! *sigh* Just why did I have to wear such a long skirt today? Of all da- *scream* Ahh!

**Leo: **Haley!

In a certain narrow alleyway of the streets of Asfatalia, I and Haley were running away from our pursuers. The Kingdom Guard has been on our tail since this morning under the guise of them believing I kidnapped Haley. Though it's not true at all since it was all part of her plan to blackma- I mean persuade me to go out with her today. Anyway, as we were running through the damp alleyway, Haley slipped on a puddle of water and fell down backwards to the ground. But I was able to grab hold of her hand and before she was able to fall.

**Leo: ***pulls Haley back up* Are you alright?

**Haley: ***deep breath* I am fine. I just slipped a little bit, nothing to worry about right?

**Leo: **Well…If you say so.

**Haley: **But what about you? Is it okay that we stopped? Are the guards still after us?

**Leo: ***looks back* I don't think so..I guess we lost them.

**Haley: **Well now that we have lost our pursuers, shall we catch our breath?

**Leo: **You mean rest? Right…How about there? *points*

I pointed on some crates that lay around and highly stacked together beside a corner where the alley ended to a wall. We walked there and I lifted up Haley so she could get on the crates properly. I soon followed after to sit beside her.

**Haley: **Not what I would expect our first date to play out but this day turning out to be quite adventurous. With all the running and hiding, I find it rather amusing. *smile*

**Leo: **Really? I thought it was bad as it's going to get. But at least it's reassuring to know that you're enjoying yourself Haley.

**Haley: ***giggles* The pleasure is all mine…That aroma…Do you smell anything?

**Leo: **Huh? What are you talking about all of a sudden?

**Haley: **You cannot smell that? But it smells like it is near hear…And it also smells familiar…

**Leo: **Really?I don't smell anything from here though.

**Haley: **Come on, I want to see where that scent is coming from. I think I know the place from before.

**Leo: ** Huh? But It's dangerous to get out while the guards are cha- Woah!

Before I could finish what I was saying, Haley jumped down the ledge and pulled me down along with her. While pulling me, she ran into the corners of the alleyway, following the smell that she thought to have caught. But as we ran further and further, I started to smell something too. It smelled good, a mixture of different delicious scents coming together. I noticed that it came from smoke that was very near. We ran and ran until we were at the end of alleyway to an open street. There where the smoke came from, was a small bakery where small chairs and table were placed in front of it. Colorful plants and bushes full of berries were decorated all around it while tall trees gave shade to the tables and chairs outside the bakery. But no one was there.

**Leo: **A bakery huh?

**Haley: **Yes, a bakery! *smile* Since this is where the scent came from, shall we?

**Leo: **Well I guess its fine, just keep the hood up. We wouldn't want to cause another scene now would we?

**Haley: **I guess not. *holds on to hood* Worry not, I will be careful.

We walked our way to the bakery and Haley sat in the table that was closest to the exit. I looked around the bakery's counter and saw the back a tall, slender man with crimson red hair. He was wearing a white polo and a black apron. He was cracking eggs with one hand while reading a levitating book right in front of him.

**Leo: **Excuse me, Hello?

**Haley: **There is a bell over there, ring it Leo. *points at bell on the counter*

**Leo: **Oh, right. *rings bell*

**Man: **Hmm?...Ah, sorry but we're closed today. *turns around* The bread ran out yesterday during the parade so I'm taking the whole day to bake the- LEO! Pipsqueak Leo! When did you get back!

**Leo: **Huh? I got back just yesterday..Wait, how did you know my name! What's with the "Pipsqueak"? Who are you anyway?

**Man: **It's me! You know me right? Me!

**Leo: **You keep on saying "me!" even though I have no clear clue who this "me!" is. Look, I haven't been here since I was 6 so I don't actually remember anyone from here.

**Man: **So you don't remember me huh? Maybe this would jog your memory.

The man opened drawers beside him and picked up 3 butter knives from inside it. He then spun, twirled and flourished it between his fingers like it was nothing. Then he threw it at me with great speed. But it didn't hit, it missed me by less than an inch and hit the wooden wall beside me.

**Man: ** Well? Did that jog your memory?

**Leo: ***shocked* …

**Man: **Hmm..Maybe that jogged your memory a little too well.

**Leo: **NO IT DID NOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!

**Man: ***sigh*I guess not, I should've known…

**Leo: **Are you crazy! That almost hit me! What in the world think that I would remember you from that!

**Man:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was just a hunch okay, maybe if I try with real kni- *smack* Oww!

**Voice: **Seriously! Just when I thought that you would actually take your job seriously..

The man got hit by the head and went straight to the ground by a lady with cerulean hair. She was dressed in an apron and flour scattered all over navy blue corset and white skirt with yellow lining. She stood behind the man holding a woven basket. She put down her basket on the table and stood in front of the guy.

**Man: **But I was taking my job seriously, Tyria!

**Tyria: **Oh really? Then why were you twirling knives again? And after that you threw it recklessly again and it almost hit a customer! I told you, that's dangerous with other people around. *points at Leo* Last time you did that was with Leo back when we used to babysit him back when he was 3. Now apologize to our customer and get back to wo- Oh wow..

When the lady glanced at me, she suddenly was at loss with her words. She suddenly stopped reprimanding the man and continued to stare at me. The man stood up from the ground and dusted off his clothes.

**Man: ***sigh*Now do you see what I mean?

**Tyria: ***stare*Wow, I never guessed that little Leo would be back today…You should've told me you know!

**Man: **But I didn't know! He just suddenly came by the bakery out of nowhere! I'm just as surprised as you are right now. Plus, he doesn't even remember us!

**Tyria: **Like I would believe you!...Leo!

**Leo: ***startled* Ye-Yes!

**Tyria: **Do you know who I am!

**Leo: **No Ma'am!

**Tyria: **See! I told you he would remember u- Ohh, he doesn't remember…*shout* That still wasn't a reason to start twirling knives again all willy-nilly! You could have hurt him!

**Man: ***shout back* But I didn't, did I! Even back then I never missed and hit Leo, not even once!

It was kinda awkward to see these two fight, but moments after that I realized that this picture looks familiar. Nostalgic even..A feeling that I felt..Back then when I was a kid…

* * *

><p>A picture on the back of my mind..It felt similar to this..Yeah, it was back when I was really young. I stood in the forest with an orange over my head. Far from me was a boy holding a dagger with a blindfold on. He constantly twirled the dagger to the sound of his humming.<p>

**Leo:** *shouts*Nichol! I'm all set here! You can do it now!

**Nichol: ***humming*…huh? Oh, alright. Hang tight Leo! Wherever you are!

The boy stopped twirling the knife and used it to make a short cut on his pointer finger. On the daggers fuller, he wrote **"****Οδηγός****της****γκιλοτίνας****Κουκλοθέατρο****" **with his blood without even looking. He tossed the dagger high into the sky. He clenched his fist and raised it up to where he tossed the dagger.

**Nichol: **Be ready! **Odi̱gós ti̱s nkilotínas Kouklothéatro!****  
><strong>** (Guillotine Puppet's Guidance!)**

With that, the blood that flowed from his finger seeped out and formed a soulcircle at the wrist of his clenched fist. And from above, a circle opened where the dagger fell into. As it crossed the circle, it was tailed by soul thread at the end of its pommel. Instead of hitting Nichol, the dagger suddenly went for a sharp curve and went at me at great speed. Before I could blink, the dagger already crossed me. It was so fast that I couldn't notice it, all I noticed was the orange that was placed on top of my head was cut into equal pieces. The dagger was staked deep in a tree behind me. It was amazing but I was at loss of words, because at the same time it scared me speechless.

**Nichol: ***removes blindfold* Leo! How was that?

**Leo: **…

**Nichol: ***walks up to Leo*Uhh..Leo?

**Leo: **…

**Nichol: ***sigh*Oh boy…I think he's gonna cry again.

**Leo:** …That was…COOL! Wow Nichol, I wish you could teach me how to do that!

**Nichol: ***deep breath* False alarm…You see? I told you I wasn't going to miss. Now, let's eat the orange and clear out before Tyria comes and finds out.

**Leo: **Chief? What's going to happen if Chief found out?

**Nichol: **Well..Hmm..How would I explain this..If she found out, she would turn into a big ugly person…Well not really, but she would punch me as strong as a big ugly person.

**Leo: ***laughs*Umm..Okay then! Hey! Let's eat already Nichol! *smile*

**Nichol: **Yeah, let's ea-

Before Nichol could take a bite out of the orange, an arm seamlessly reached for it from above his shoulder. It grabbed the orange as it pulled back in one quick motion. When Nichol turned, it was a girl with pale blue hair that stole his half of the orange.

**Nichol: **Hey that's my piece of the ora-!

**Tyria: **Find out about what Nichol? *munch*

**Nichol: **Tyria! *nervous smile* Nope, nothing going on here to be found out about. Why even ask that? What gave you the idea anyway? *nervous laughing*

**Tyria: **…Okay, if you say so. You're acting a bit weird, are you feeling okay?

**Nichol: **I'm feeling okay, nothing wrong with me here.

**Tyria: **You sure?

**Nichol: **I'm sure.

**Tyria: **Okay then..So, what are you and little Leo doing far from the town?

**Leo: **Me and Nichol went out here so he could thr- *covered mouth*

**Nichol: **We just went here for a bit of quiet. The town can be quite noisy ri- *hand bitten* Oww!

**Leo: ***breathes* Throw knives at fruit on my head! *smile*

**Nichol: **Leo!

**Leo: **What? That's what we did. And my mom said that lying to Chief is bad.

**Tyria: **…

**Leo: **Chief?

**Nichol: **Tyria?

Tyria didn't say another word. She just stood there, staring blankly into the grass. Not long after that, she started mumbling something. Her mumbling was followed by her raising her hand at the direction where Nichol was standing.

**Tyria: **_**coll****ectio…****ros****…**_*magic circle projects*  
><strong> <em> (Gathering…Dew..)<em>**

**Nichol: **Wait! Watch where you're pointing that Tyria!

**Tyria: **_**M****eas M****anu**_**_…_  
><strong>** _ (Grace my hand…)_**

**Nichol: **Wait! Wait!

**Leo: **Soo..Did I win? I won didn't I! Yaay! *laughs*

**Nichol: **Keep quiet!..Now Tyria, it was just a little fun. Calm dow-

**Tyria:**_** Fluctuans F****lumin**_**_e!_  
><strong>** _(Fluctuating Stream!)_**

From the magic circle came forth a violent blast of water. Nichol tried to escape its path but was instead carried off into the air. He crashed into a tree and landed down the ground covered in leaves and mud.

**Nichol: ***spits out leaves*…Hey! That was a bit too much you know!

**Tyria: **Hmph! Suits you right for almost getting Leo hurt. *grabs hand* Come on Leo, let's get you cleaned up before we meet your parents later.

**Leo: **O-okay Chief.

**Tyria: **I told you; just call me Tyria or Big sis.

**Leo: **But the others call you Chief, so I call you Chief too. Okay?

**Tyria: ***sigh* Okay, okay. Let's just go.

**Nichol: ***grabs Leo's other hand* Now just wait a minute!

**Tyria: **What do you want now?

**Nichol: **Leo and I aren't done playing yet.

**Tyria: **Look at him, he's all messy and we have to meet Duran and Natalia soon. So we have to get him cleaned up or we'll get in trouble again.

**Nichol: ***shout*I don't care! We're still not done playing so we'll play for as long as we want!

**Tyria: ***shout back* No! You'll have him do something dangerous again and he might..No, he will get hurt this time!

**Nichol: ***shout*How could you be so sure!...

I watched them as they continued to argue. They kept pulling my hand back and forth. They were very noisy when they argued. But I guess it was fun being around them since I enjoyed so much..Or at least I think I did. Looking back, things were rather hysterical with those two around. But I didn't really mind, since those two are the ones whom took care and always played with me, Chief and Nichol…

Tyria…Nichol.

Tyria and Nichol.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo: <strong>Tyria and Nichol…

**Tyria: **And first of all…Wait. Leo, did you just say my name? But then again, it was said a while ago.

**Leo: **No, no. It's not like that kinda took a while, but I remember you guys clearly now *smile*

**Nichol: **Then, what about me! Do you know who I am now?

**Leo: **Of course, you're Nichol. Don't throw those knives again. I'm still scared now as I was back then. Even though I kept saying that what you were doing was awesome.

**Tyria: **See? I told you that you were scaring him.

**Nichol: **Ah, fine. Tyria, I'm sorry okay?

**Tyria: **Why are you apologizing to me? Leo's the one you threatened with knives.

**Leo: **No, It's okay. I didn't get hit, it just startled me a bit.

**Tyria: ***sigh* Now that we got that over with…Group hug! *smile*

They pulled me over the counter and gave me a big hug. They kept on laughing and jumping as they hugged me. Though it was kinda a bit overbroad, I have to admit that it was nice to actually see them again. During the hug, Chief suddenly grabbed my wrist and locked my arm. At the same time she locked my neck and put me into a chokehold.

**Nichol: **Hey! What are you doing to Leo!

**Tyria: **Punishment. *smirk*

**Leo: **I..didn't..ev..do..anythin *cough*…

**Tyria: **Yes you did, even now after all these years you still call me "Chief". Why won't you call me by my name or just plainly call me "Big Sis"! Huh! Huh! *tightens hold*

**Leo: ***cough*Becaus-…I…I-

*sound of footsteps approaching*

**Voice: **Leo darling, where did you go?

Oh no! Haley!

**Haley: ***approaches counter* Umm…Excuse me, have you seen a bo-

Before Haley finished her sentence, she suddenly fell speechless to the sight of Tyria putting me in a chokehold. Her bright aura suddenly went south when she saw me in my current condition…Well, this may not be all bad, now is my chance to ask for help from her.

**Tyria: **Oh? And who might this girl under the hood be Leo? Is she your girlfriend?

**Haley: ***emotionless tone*…No…I am his wife-to-be…His fiancée.

**Nichol: ***whistle* Wow Leo, what kind of spear-point marriage did you get into? So how'd it happen? Was it "One hot steamy night"? Or "Boring afternoon foreplay"? Or maybe a unique one like "Tendril Vine fun" or something like that? *snickers*

**Leo: ***breaks free* No! It wasn't anything like that. Stop saying very difficult things please! What does "Tendril Vine fun" mean anyway!

**Nichol: **Well if you must know, I'll tell you. The Tendril Vine tree…*whispers*

**Leo: ***blush*W-W-W-Wha!

**Nichol: **Yes, but it wiggles wildly in th-

**Leo: **Enough! I-I-I don't wa-want to hear any of that anymore!

**Haley: **…

**Nichol: **Hey, don't blame me. I only thought you were in to those kinds of things.

**Leo: **We aren't anything you say Nichol, don't start say-

**Haley: **Darling…

**Leo: **Huh? Oh, what is it?

**Haley: **It has come to my attention that…You were warmly embracing another woman…

**Leo: ***sigh*You call that an embrace? That was a perfectly and painfully executed chokehold!

**Tyria: ***proud* I perfected the technique over the years.

**Leo: **Now is not the time for that, Chief.

**Haley: **You were still at the arms of another woman…*normal tone*But it's okay Leo…I forgive you…*giggles* Just wait here and I will call the guards to have you arrested okay? *smile, runs away*

**Nichol: **And there she goes…

**Tyria: ***peeks out the counter* Wow, she runs fast!

**Leo: **Crap! *jumps over the counter, shouts* WAIT! DON'T CALL THE GUARDS! I CAN EXPLAIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Haley: <strong>Oh, so that was the reason why you got into that position you were in. I apologize my love, I misunderstood the situation and just stormed off like that. *pout*

**Leo: ***sigh* Don't worry about it. Like you said, it's only a misunderstanding. So there is nothing for me to get mad about.

**Haley: **As you say, my love. Your tolerance over my extreme actions is the kindest gesture I have ever received. Thank you.

**Leo: **There you go making things sounding awkward again. I told you, just forget about it.

**Haley: **Okay then...

I was able to get Haley back into the bakery after she stormed off. Chief and Nichol left us alone for a while so we could talk about what happened as they baked some bread. But man, it's no joke how fast she could run. No wonder she was able to catch up to me yesterday. Good thing that when I shouted she was able to hear it or else things around here would be a lot more complicated. Well at least the worst part of this is over.

**Haley: **Darlin- *ahem* I mean Leo…

**Leo: **Hmm?

**Haley: **Mind if I ask you a question?

**Leo: **Hmm..Okay. But there's one condition. I'll ask you some things first before you do, because I wanted to ask you something too. Deal?

**Haley: **If you insist, Deal.

**Leo: **Now, about showing me around the town today. Tell me the truth…You didn't know your way around or anything at, am I right?

**Haley: **…

**Leo: **Well you see, I noticed that we've been walking around in circles when we were trying to reach the town square. So I just assumed…Sorry.

**Haley: **Ah, no. There is no need to apologize. On the contrary, I am quite flattered right now that I do not know what to say.

**Leo: **Oh, alright. But why be flattered?

**Haley: **Because that itself was quite perceptive of you actually. I tried to hide my intentions as much as I could but you still caught on. And I hide my intent very well if I do say so myself.

**Leo: **No, that can't be true. I mean you seemed to have able to get to the guild hall this morning without a problem. Not to mention that you seem to be familiar to this bakery right here.

**Haley: **Like you said, I only "seemed" to have gotten to Drammatica easily but in truth I had a really rough time. I planned to get there very early in the morning just so I could be first to see your sleeping face but I got lost here in the streets that when I got there you were already taking a bath…Which was not a bad substitute from what I planned initially. *wink*

**Leo: **Okay..I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Good thing she wasn't there early in the morning to see Apple sleeping on top of me. If that were to happen, things would have been very chaotic like last night. I can't think about what crazy thing they would have done if it were to happen. *sigh* Thank goodness it didn't.

**Haley: **Since the Guild was on a hill, it was quite easy to spot. So I only walked at its direction and eventually made it there. The Bakery on the other hand only seemed familiar but I have never been here before today. I could only remember it when I would travel somewhere and the carriage I would be in would always pass near here. So every time we passed, I could smell the bread being baked nicely.

**Leo: ** I see. You weren't allowed to leave the castle even once? That's kinda harsh thing to do to a person..

**Haley: **You misunderstand. It is not that I am not allowed to leave the palace. My father actually wants me to venture out of the palace to have some fresh air and to see the people since they like seeing me. It is just that I did not want to leave the palace grounds.

**Leo: **Why not leave the palace grounds anyway? You could've actually learned about the town and showed me around correctly.

**Haley: **Well…Ever since I received the news you died it completely shattered my spirit. I had to come up with every excuse that I could to not to leave the palace whenever I am home. Back then, even a step outside reminded me about you and how we were back then. Whenever I leave the palace, it would be only to go back to school at the end of vacation or to go the river where we fell…Just to remind myself that you were gone.

**Leo: **I..I'm sorry to hear that. The experience must've put you in a very difficult state growing up.

**Haley: **Ah, do not worry about it. I have placed it all in the past now that you are back. And even if I went and learned about the town which I didn't, getting lost around it was the best thing that happened to this date for me.

**Leo: **Really? The best part about this date is getting lost? Not much of a date.

**Haley: ***laughs* The reason why it is the best part is that… *blush* I got lost with you holding my hand and looking only at me. To me, it is an afternoon well spent as a date. *wink*

**Leo: ***blush, looks away* Yeah..Well..I guess I had fun too…I think.

**Haley: ***giggles* Indeed you did.

She's straightforward up to the point that it feels plain out awkward most of the time…But at least now I know that she means well. I must say, I admire her determination to value something that she wants. She could be overwhelming sometimes but she isn't a bad person to be around with…Despite her weird tendencies.

**Haley: **Just so you know, I'll risk anything just to see you each and every day. *smile* I am your stalker after all.

**Leo: ***sigh* Okay okay, I get it. But you might want to ease up on the stalking thing, isn't it a least bit of a hassle?

**Haley: **So far I have not encountered any hindrance. So my answer would have to be...Nope, not at all. So,is there any other question darling?

**Leo: **Nope, that's all I have to ask. Now I'll hold my end of the bargain, ask any question you like.

**Haley: **Okay…May I…

**Leo: **May I…What?

**Haley: ***blush* MAY I WATCH YOU TAKE A BATH EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF YO- *mouth covered*

**Leo: **NO…I mean seriously, that's the question you wanted to ask me?

**Haley: ***laughs* I was just kidding…I think…

**Leo: **Oh boy.

**Haley: **Okay, now for the real question.

**Leo: **Make sure it's the real one.

**Haley: ***nods* This may be a foolish question but…When we were running in the alleyway, I noticed that we lost the kingdom guard a while after we entered. When we lost them we did not stop, and you kept looking back so I assumed that you noticed that we were not being followed anymore. So tell me, why did we continue to run even after we lost them?

**Leo: **…

**Haley: **Leo? Are you still with me, my love?

Why did I continue to run even further? I knew that there was no reason to do so but for some reason I just had a feeling that we were continued to be watched by someone close by. It was an odd feeling actually, but it was something I counted on…

"**It was no feeling Leo, I just simply..How do I put this..Tipped you off?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo:<strong>…Huh?...Wait, where am I!

When I finally regained consciousness from thought, I suddenly noticed that Haley that tried to reach my hand ceased to be in motion. Everything around me was in the shade of monochrome and remained in a state of Stagnancy. But then a hand held my shoulder and made me look back. It was a clocked figure with a mask on the upper part of its face. It gave me a grin as it tossed around a blue spherical fruit on its other hand.

**Leo: **Speculo!

**Speculo: ***laughs* In the flesh…Well not exactly but you know what I mean. *walks around Leo*

**Leo: **You promised to answer my questions the next time we met. You're here, start answering.

**Speculo: ***takes a seat in front of Leo* Settle down first, It won't get you nowhere to be demanding like that…Oh hey, who might this cutie be? *pulls down hood, pokes cheek* They're soft. *snickers*

**Leo: **Now first of all, Wh- What are you doing?

**Speculo: **Poking the Princess' cheeks of course, can't you tell? It is an extremely rare chance to get to poke the cheeks of someone whom is delicately maintained so took the chance. And believe me, it's a chance well taken.

**Leo: **…O-okay then..Well stop it, seriously.

**Speculo: **Alright already *sigh* You're no fun. Okay ask away, but only ask the right questions.

**Leo: **Where are we and what ar-

**Speculo: **Slow down, ask one question at a time. There's no rush, time just stopped for us...Or did it really? *laughs*

**Leo: **…My first question then. Where are we?

**Speculo: **What do you mean where? You have not even stood up from your chair yet.

**Leo: **You know that's not what I meant. Why is everything around us shaded in black and white and everything around us is suspended in motion?

**Speculo: **Well, you could say that time stop at this very moment…Though that may not be the case. You could also say that you're staring blankly into space right now and all this is but a fleeting dream so you must really look stupid in another's eyes right now. And that's more likely the case…Maybe.

I have no clue about what he just said a while ago. *sigh* What's with this guy anyway! He tells me to ask him a question then he gives me answers that I don't understand which raises more and more questions that it's giving me a headache…*sigh* Calm down, that's just how he is…

**Leo: ***sigh* You're not being clear about your answers again…

**Speculo: **Well, have you heard of the saying "As clear as day"?

**Leo: **Yeah, I've heard it a few times before. What of it?

**Speculo: **It's something about that saying that's bothering me..What bothers me is…That saying is a complete lie.

**Leo: **What? I don't get what you mean.

**Speculo: **A lie, what's there more to say?

**Leo: **What I mean is, why is it a lie?

**Speculo: **What I really mean to say is nothing is clear in life. That saying is a complete hoax because even in a clear day there would be white clouds drifting about or spirits frolicking up in the air. I answer you this way because something thought to be certain will never be what it seems to be…At least not completely. You can never say something is true unless it is stated right in front of you…Even then, you still aren't entirely sure if it is true or not. Thus reveals the burden of man's curiosity which is uncertainty. Isn't it wonderful?

**Leo: ***thinking*So there's the truth *mumble* Then lie *mumble* Then something about the sky..Ahh! My head's starting to hurt! Okay, enough. Since I think I won't get as straight answer from you at all, let alone one I can understand…So just tell me, why are you here?

**Speculo: ** And that right there would be a right question. *smirk* Good job.

**Leo: **So would that mean I would finally get a straight answer from you?

**Speculo: **More or less. The reason why I'm here is to tell you that I told you and remind you that in fact you still are…Being followed and watched by someone...Nope, make it about three. There are three people that have been following you the whole day.

**Leo: ** Huh? What do you mean by that?

**Speculo: **This morning, the bath, the chase and all other events that happened today is what I have seen. And with all that have happened, I noticed that there were three suspicious figures that have been tailing you and the princess the whole time…Well actually, only two because I only saw the third one this morning but never again since then.

**Leo: **Hmm…How would you even know all this? For all I know, you're just messing with me.

**Speculo: **Well, it's because you were near a very unique place yesterday so we were able to "re-connect" after so long.

**Leo: **Okay, what's with this "re-connect" thing with you and me?

**Speculo: **That is a question for another time. All you have to know is that ever since you've made contact with me. I can see everything that's happening around you. It may prove helpful in the future but know that what I can see is only the immediate events that revolve centrally on you. No I can't roam and see what other people are doing; nor can I see the past or the future. I can only see the present that's happening all on you.

**Leo: **If you can do all tha-

**Voice: **…eo

A whispering voice started to shake around me. The ground started to shake slowly but surely. I could start to see cracks on the ground. One crack after another the ground broke like glass. Even the Haley that was suspended started to crack like glass. As each crack took form, vacuuming winds seep through it. Little by little the vacuum got stronger, and so did the voice.

**Voice: **L…eo…hea…me?

**Speculo: **Aww. It was short but unfortunately, it seems that we have run out of time. What a shame…

**Leo: **What's happening!

**Speculo: **Nothing to be alarmed of Leo, just relax.

**Leo: ***panic* Relax! But I have many things to ask of you!

**Speculo: **As of late, there is nothing I can do anymore. Someone is disturbing the clock and making it turn again…Though it may be that it didn't stop at all *snickers*. Your own personal questions are to be answered another time then.

**Leo:**…It seems I have no choice in this huh? In that case just tell me, how do you know so mu- Woah!

My chair fell into the vaccum, and I almost fell. Speculo caught my wrist before I did but he could not pull me up for the ground that he was standing on was the only solid thing left to stand on. The rest turned into a vacuuming fissure of light.

**Voice: **No…Lis…Again…Mayb..Thi…Wak…ou…up.

**Speculo: **My, things are going to get dangerous if we don't end this quick.

**Leo:** *hanging from ledge*Dangerous! How!

**Speculo: **You'll find out soon enough. But I'll answer you one last question, one for the road. Correct me if I'm mistaken but your question a while ago would be"How do you know so much about me?" right? Well I've been around you for a long time, it's just that you've just kept on ignoring me the whole time *laughs*.

**Leo: **What? That's not what I…I should've know-

**Speculo: **I was just kidding, Leo. But enough of jokes for a while, the answer to that question is…You could say that I'm a ghost that just wants to haunt you ever since you fell into that waterfall again…But that would be kind of sad of me don't you think? You could also say you're just plain out crazy and I'm a lively figment of your imagination…You could also say that you may be a figment of my imagination…Just pick from the three and I think you might arrive to the correct conclusion.

**Leo: **Wait! I don't understand what you're say-

**Speculo: **Don't think about it right now, you'll have plenty time for that. Right now, listen to me carefully. *points up*

He pointed up to one of the rooftops near the bakery...Or what's left of it at least. At first I couldn't get what he was pointing at until I focused as much as I could into the roof. There I saw an irregular figure that almost blended with the roof.

**Leo: **Huh? There's someone on that roof!

**Speculo: **Precisely my point,take careful consideration to the rooftops around you. You haven't lost the one observing you the whole time. We still don't know if that person is a friend or foe. No matter what that person's intention is, be ready.

**Leo: **Okay, I'll try to be careful.

**Speculo: **Good boy. This is it for now, I enjoyed your company Leo. I'll try to contact you another time..

**Leo: **Wait! How am I supposed to get out o-

**Speculo: **Oh! I almost forgot to mention, don't tell anyone about any of this okay? The price would be great if someone were to find out. Keep that in mind, Okay?

**Leo: **Wait! What do you mean a great price?

**Speculo: **Goodbye *smile, lets go of wrist*

**Leo: ***falls*Woah!

Speculo lets go of my wrist and I fall into the fissure. The vacuum kept on getting stronger and the light got brighter as I fell deeper into it. It seemed that like there was no end as I was swallowed by the light. After a big surge of light, it suddenly went dark. In that darkness, I couldn't help but think about the difficult answers that Speculo gave today. I'll have to think about them later on…Hey..I'm feeling a bit hazy…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Haley: <strong>Leo, can you hear me?

**Leo: ***stares blankly* …

**Haley: **Are you listening to what I'm saying? Hello? Are you there? *waves hand in front of Leo*

**Leo: **…

**Haley: ***pout* You are not listening to me again…*smirk* Maybe you would wake up with a ki- *ahem* I mean in natural order of things, it is the prince that is suppose to save the princess from a blank state of trance but… *stares at Leo*

**Leo: **...

**Haley: ***drool*…Oh my, how immature of me. *wipes drool* It cannot be helped, so I am willing to make an exception right now. We shall exchange roles for now, *slowly closes in on Leo's face* so I will wake you up...with...a...kiss…*closes eyes*

**Leo: ***blinks rapidly, breathes heavily*…Huh?

I found myself being swallowed up by light at one moment, and then I find myself sitting back on the same chair at the next. I was at loss for breath when I finally regained consciousness, but moments after that I had a headache.

**Leo: ***looks around* What..Happened? Oww…My head..Haley? Haley, where are…

**Haley: **Muu… *closes in for the kiss*

**Leo: ***looks at Haley, surprised* Wait! Wha-! Woah! *falls down chair*

**Haley: ***surprised, opens eyes* Leo? Where did you…

**Leo: ***scratches head*Oww…My head..Again…

**Haley: ***looks down* Oh my, let me help you up then.

Haley pulled me up the ground. After that I dusted off my clothes and held the chair up again. Geez, what was that about? Just closing in my face like that, it caught me off guard and unbalanced me…But at least she still had her hood on, so that would mean what happened in that other place never actually happened…

**Leo: ***sits down the chair, sigh* Haley, what were you trying to do?

**Haley: ***pout, looks away*

**Leo: **Hello? Haley? *goes where Haley is looking*

**Haley: **Hmph…*looks away again*

**Leo: **Okay, what's the problem this time?

**Haley: **You weren't listening to me…

**Leo: **Really? I wasn't?

**Haley: **You weren't. All you did was stare somewhere else the whole time I was talking…*suspicious* I bet it was a girl was it not?

Speculo, I hate you. I thought you said that time stopped in that space! Was that a just a big jo-…Then again, I remembered him saying that wouldn't be the case and I could actually just look crazy…Which I did…*sigh* Why can't he keep most of his answers straight?...But he said to be cautious about something..Oww, my head still hurts…Why can't I remember? Oh well, I'll just try again later on.

**Leo: **No, no. It's not a girl.

**Haley: ***pout*…

**Leo: **No seriously, it wasn't. It was just that…I didn't know how to answer you. Well the best answer I could give you right now is that I felt like someone was still watching us. I knew that you deserve a better explanation on this so I had to think for a bit…But this is the best I got. Sorry for not listening.

**Haley: **I…

**Leo: **Please Haley, I know it's hard to belie-

**Haley: **No it is ok, I believe you. I just thought that it was rather foolish of me to question your honesty. Please, forgive me.

**Leo: **Rejected.

**Haley: ***sad*Why not so?

**Leo: **Not until…You forgive me too. *smile*

**Haley: **Oh *giggles* What is there to forgive?

**Leo & Haley: ***laughs*

**Haley: **…You know, this light moment feels nicer than the drastic ones we had yesterday.

**Leo: **I guess this is what a real date feels like huh?

**Haley: **Yes, it may be so.

**Leo: **But you still haven't answered my question, what were you trying to do?

**Haley: **Oh! That…*nervous laughing*

**Leo: **Well?

**Haley:** Err…Nothing, nothing at all.

**Leo: **Don't give me that.

**Haley: ***sigh* Okay then…

**Leo: **Tell me then, at least I'm listening now aren't I?

**Haley: **Well if you must know, there was nothing wrong to what I was about to do a while ago. All that I was just trying to do was…Umm…Follow the natural order of things? Yes, that.

**Leo: ** Uhuh…The natural order of things?

**Haley: **Precisely.

**Leo: **Care to explain about this "Order" that you speak of?

**Haley: ***smile* Certainly. In the natural order of things, the prince or hero who was supposed to be you was to save the princess or the damsel in distress in which was supposed to be me from hypnotic trance.

**Leo: ***sweatdrop* Okay...Go on. I think I understand..

Actually I don't. What kind of lofty natural order was she talking about in the first place? I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this conversation and where it's going.

**Haley: **At the time, you were the one in blank trance. Since you were the one "in distress", I had no other choice but to bend the "Order" a bit and switched roles with you. And the only way I knew…*blush* to break the trance was…*closes in Leo's face* True…Love's…First…Kiss. *closes eyes, goes for the kiss* Muu…

Before I knew it, Haley was about to close in on me again. Seriously, this girl doesn't know when to quit…But then again, there was once a saying that said "Those who take initiative will claim victory". So I guess I don't hate that about her…I think it's kinda nice, though I sure wish that she would pick a better situation to show that trait. Before he could make the whole way, I took hold of her shoulder and gently held her back.

**Leo: ***sigh* Don't even think about it, Haley..

**Haley: ***struggles from hold* Bu-bu-but I must fulfill what is in the natural order of things! Besides, I am still not convinced that you are out of that hypnotic trance!

**Leo: ***holding Haley back* If you're not convinced then how could you even believe me a while ago!

**Haley: **Forget about what I said a while ago! All that I need you to do right now is close your eyes and wholeheartedly accept my first kiss! *struggles forward harder*

**Leo:***blush*F-fi-first kiss! There's no way I could take something like that!

**Haley: **Please! Just this once! Muu…

Her struggle just keeps getting stronger and stronger in each push that she makes. I've been holding out for this long but if she keeps at it, I don't think I'll be holding out much longer! Is this really how strong she is!

**Leo: ***being pushed back* Wa-wait a second!

**Haley: ***pushes* Just a little more! *closes in for the kiss*

**Leo: **NOOO! *closes eyes*

**Voice: **…Both of you, don't you think it's a bit early for that? *snickers*

**Haley: **Muu…*stops* What? Who is ther-Ahh! *pulled away*

**Leo: **Huh? *opens eyes* What just..Chief!

I opened my eyes to the sight of blue in an apron. It was Chief whom was covered in flour from the bakery. She came to my rescue just in time. Because frankly, that moment right there…Scared me a bit…But only a bit Okay?

**Tyria: ***still holding Haley, sigh* I know that both of you are completely lovestruck for each other and you both are around "that" age but…To actually display it in broad daylight is just..You know..

**Leo: **Okay just so we're clear, I am not lovestruck for Haley.

**Haley: ***joyful tune* But I am for Leo *giggles*

**Tyria: **So your name is Haley? What a pretty name.

**Haley: **Thank you, I treasure it as much as my crown.

**Tyria: **Your crown?...Okay then…

Yeah, knack of turning things a bit more awkward than it should be. I think it's a gift of hers to turn things that way…Or is it really her not caring for what others say and just being completely honest with herself? Maybe I'll see later on which is which..But for now, all I know is…She's on a roll. Shortly after, Nichol came out of the counter to check out what the fuss was about around here.

**Nichol: **Hey guys, umm...What's going on?

**Tyria: ***puts Haley down* Well, little Leo and his little girlfriend wer-

**Leo: ***stands up*For the record, she is not my girlfriend.

**Nichol: **Oh? But what does "not-girlfriend" have to say to that?

**Haley: **It is true, I am not his girlfriend.

**Nichol: **Eh? Really? Then why did yo-

**Haley: **Well, at least I am not as simple as that…I am his fiancée *giggles*

**Nichol: **Oh, my mistake. She is Leo's fi-an-cée *smirk*

**Leo: ***sigh* Oh boy..Here we go again.

**Tyria: **Anyway, girlfriend tried to force herself on little Leo and they were about to do something dirty. *snickers*

**Haley: **And I was so close at it too, what a shame. *smile*

**Leo: **Don't misunderstand,we- I mean she wasn't about to do anything "dirty" to me, please stop assuming tha-

**Tyria: **Yeah yeah, I hear you. Don't assume stuff and whatnot blah-blah-blah Okay…But then I stopped them before they could actually do it. It looked quite funny actually.

**Nichol: **I see…You know Leo, don't you think it's a bit too early fo-

**Leo: **Please don't repeat what Chief said.

**Nichol: **So Tyria already gave out the question huh? Okay then. But I do have to say this to both of you…Nice job you two *wink*

**Haley: ***bows* I am grateful for your acknowledgement. *smiles*

**Leo: **...Please leave me alone Nichol.

**Tyria: ***laughs* Ahh…okay jokes aside, girlfriend has quite a cute name, what was it again?

**Haley: **It is Haley, soon to be Haley Halev- *covered mouth*

**Leo: **Okay, that's enough out of you.

**Tyria: **That's right! It's Haley. Isn't it a nice name?

**Nichol: **Hmm…I guess it is. Listen, the bread is right about done so I'll go serve them and then we can talk more.

**Tyria: ***grin*Make sure they're delicious, Nichol. We have to show the kids how good we are.

**Nichol: **Just leave it to me…Oh, and keep an eye out.

**Tyria: **An eye out? For what?

**Nichol: **Well there's been chatter around that it says that the princess got kidnapped by someone around here somewhere.

*sigh* Just when I thought I was done with that, it comes right back to haunt me.

**Leo: ***sigh* Just when I really thought…

**Haley: **…

**Tyria: ***gasp, surprised* Oh no! What happened to her! Is there any other news on her? Any at all!

**Nichol: **As of late, there is no other news on her. The guards have been franticly searching for her and it's causing a lot of unrest to the hearts of the people…

**Haley: ***face down*But It was not my intention to…

Looking at Haley right now, I don't really know what to say. Even if she does act the way she does, she didn't forget her duty as the princess of this kingdom. She wanted to spend time with me today, but not at the cost of worrying the people. She looks down the pavement not sure of what to do right now. Even if I don't know what to say, I still have to do something. As Chief and Nichol continued to talk about the matter, I walked up to Haley and held her hand. At least that would give her some kind of assurance right?

**Leo: ***holds Haley's hand* Haley, I-

**Haley: ***clings to Leo's arm* I…I do not know what to do. I cannot think of anything…Tell me…What I should do Leo...Please. I was not trained for this, how should I act as a princess? Tell me…

**Leo: **…I can't do that.

**Haley: **…I understand. This situation is not something that happens daily. This would be the first time that I worried the people directly, so I understand if you do not know how to respo-

**Leo: **Hey, I didn't say that I didn't know what to do. I only said that I couldn't tell you what to do.

**Haley: **Why not? I do not follow what you are saying.

**Leo: **All that I'm trying to tell you is not to do what is expected of you as a princess, all I'm telling you is to do what you think is right. Follow your heart, like how you found me. *smile*

Okay…I'll admit, that random piece of advice is completely random. It was just something that popped out of my head. But it sounded cool right? Though, I hope it was the right advice for this situation. *gulp*

**Haley: **Okay, I understand what you mean by that. Thank you, my love.

**Leo: ***deep breath* Thank goodness it worked.

**Haley: **I will do what I think is right, and I will start with them.

She pointed at Nichol and Tyria whom was still going on with their conversation. They both looked worried about the issue…Then again, most if not all of the citizens adore Haley. Of course they would be worried, they're no exception to that.

**Tyria: **Then after we eat, we could go help in the search then right? We could use or old "trade routes" to get around the city faster…Oh, I hope the princess is safe.

**Nichol: **Right, but try to stay calm. We might overlook something if you stay frantic like that.

**Tyria: **Okay…*deep breath* I'll try to calm down…

**Haley:**…Umm..Ms. Tyria was it? There is no need for you to search for the princess.

**Tyria: **Haley? What could you mean by that?

**Haley: **For you see, "Haley" is not actually my real name. It was a sweet nickname that Leo gave me back when we were young.

**Nichol: **If you're name is not really Haley, then what's your real name then?

**Haley: ***ahem* Allow me to introduce myself…

She pulled down her hood and swayed her golden blonde hair into place. She then removed the jacket and wore her tiara that was held in the jacket's pocket. At the sight of it all, Tyria and Nichol were left in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing right in front of them.

**Tyria & Nichol:** *shock* Yo-You-You-You're..You're…

**Haley: **I am Halerisica Landervale, First daughter of King Apollius Landervale and the Late Queen Halerine Landervale. Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Asfatalia…Oh, and Leonsalle Halevy's wife-to-be. *wink*

**Leo: **You never miss a chance to do that kind of thing huh? *sigh*

**Haley: **I never do.

**Nichol: **If you're the princess…Then that would mean…Leo…

**Leo: **What?

**Tyria: ***points at Leo* You're the kidnapper!

**Leo: **No!...Well, yes. But not exactly! It's a long and complicated story and we- Woah!

**Haley: **Leo!

**Tyria: ***putting Leo in headlock* Well, you're not going anywhere if you don't tell me everything. *tightens hold* Well will you tell me or not?

**Leo: ***choking* I will! I will! *cough* Just let me go first!

And thus continued the afternoon in the bakery after meeting Chief and Tyria again after so long. Great I met more weird people already and it's only my second day…*sigh*

* * *

><p>(Somewhere I couldn't see, Speculo looks down from above as he said he does. From there he looked at us with a smirk on his face while tossing the usual fruit that he eats up and down.)<p>

**Speculo: ***laughs* It looks like fun being choked by Chief like that. It's hilarious..Well it is when I'm not the one being choked of course. But still, fun…Hmm?

(Near the bakery, Speculo sees that a hooded figure closes in from the rooftops. He goes near the hooded figure and tried to listen to its conversation.)

**Hooded Figure 1: ***talking through ear telepathic circle* Yes, this place is perfect. It's practically deserted; I can make my move here.

**Speculo: **Oh? And what move might that be?

**Hooded Figure 1: **Right…right…Keep me posted of the situation. We must not let this get out of hand.

**Speculo: **Right. Only Leo can hear me talk…Oh well, works for me…Oh? What's that over there?

(From the roof on where he stood, he saw a hood peeking out of an alleyway corner. He went down there for an up close look on what the other one was up to.)

**Speculo: **And what might you up to?

**Hooded Figure 2:** …there she is, I think I can go for it now and see what Leonsalle Halevy is made of..Then if he's not strong enough, I'll end him quickly.

**Speculo: **Ahh, I see. You're after Leo. Hmm...Interesting...

(After that, Speculo sat back up the ledge of a rooftop, swaying his legs while tossing the usual fruit.)

**Speculo: **Here they come Leo, I already gave you a warning so I'm expecting a good show…Well, actually I'm expecting you to lose but..At least it would be a fun show right? And who knows, I might even give you a  
>"pick-me-up" if this all goes well.<p>

(With those last words, Speculo disappeared without a trace. And below directly below where He sat were green haired boy and his wind fairy still looking around for their destination.)

**Boy: **I was pretty sure it was supposed to be here…

**Sylphie: **It's not here…I don't see anyone here at all.

**Boy: ***sigh* We have no choice, Let's keep going Sylphie…

**Sylphie: **O'kaaay…*sigh* Hey..What's that over there?

**Boy: **Looks like..A bakery? I'm not sure..Either way, we could ask for directions for where my grandfather lives.

**Sylphie: **Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

(And so they continued to walk towards the bakery where Leo and the gang were.)

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: Please continue to support my story :D And please review if you can.** **The next chapter may come later than usual because I have to study up for a College Exam coming up soon~ I'll try my best to finish it though. **


End file.
